Object of Desire
by Crush-Chan17
Summary: Trusting her instinct and desire to go see the future for herself, Zelda wounds up in a mess far bigger than herself. Especially when she finds herself temple raiding and monster slaying with another Link. "Kill it, Link!" she squealed, hiding behind the hero. "What - are you serious?" Link inquired, lowering his sword, "A spider?" Twilight Princess/Skyward Sword crossover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, sadly. ):**

**Author's Note: Please read and review! This is a time traveling story, but it's going to be as original as possible. Or at least I hope since I haven't really read any about Zelda. Anyways, please give this a chance and tell me what you think!**

**...**

**Prologue: ****A Goddess With a Bad Case of Curiosity**

**...**

Zelda glanced around the forest clearing meekly, her icy azure hued eyes darting back and forth, a golden harp cradled gently in her vanilla colored arms. The orange light from the afternoon sun lit her path through the thicket of woods known as Faron Woods to a withered stone structure covered in vines and ivy. It was such an old building, the foundation nearly being misaligned from age, some of the stones heavily damaged with spider-wed cracks, that she wouldn't be surprised when no one would be allowed inside. The young blonde Goddess let out a heavy breath that she hadn't realized she had held deep within her lungs and sighed.

The coast was clear.

With that affirmed, she took a step towards the stone building known as the Sealed Temple, her heart thumping in her chest with adrenaline as she neared. Ever since she had moved to the Surface after sealing away the darkness that plagued the vast land, her and her Chosen Hero, Link, also known as her best friend and crush, had constructed a small village on the borderline of the forest-clad province of Faron and the sand bearing land of the Lanayru province. Most of those coming from their home town of Skyloft, a floating chunk of land high up in the sky, had come down to the Surface to live with them because of exciting new opportunities, space, and curiosity.

She huffed at the memory.

At first Zelda did not mind the onslaught of settlers, but now she felt smothered with responsibility. Since her and Link knew more about the terrain the others looked to them for guidance and protection. Which was fine and understandable. But ever since she had found out that she was a Goddess trapped inside a mortal body, she had felt different. And not in a good way. She just missed the days her and Link could be idiots together, hanging out up in the clouds, riding atop their Loftwings, side-by-side. Being their age. But a part of her felt as if that was taken from her.

Her life now consisted of answering questions about the Surface and giving tours of the land to her fellow former Skyloftians while Link, Pipit, and Groose traversed the provinces, including the fiery province of Eldin, mapping out the land. And quite frankly, Zelda, felt left out of the loop. She wanted to travel with her best friend and adventure while she was young . . .

That thirst for adventure was exactly why she was avoiding the perimeter set up around the village to keep people from going out too late and sneaking to the Sealed Temple with her harp in tow. The plan being she would play a melody, using the powers she had left as the Goddess Hylia, and traverse through time. She wanted to see what the future was going to be like for herself. She wanted to know if her and Link succeeded in restoring human civilization to the Surface. Even though the Hylia half of her disagreed, scolding her, telling her that she had no business tampering in the future.

But, well, this time she didn't care. She needed excitement in her life at this point. That and she needed to vent. Besides, she told herself, Link was there to watch over the Triforce. He wouldn't allow anyone or anything to harm the divine power bestowed upon them by the Golden Goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore. It was their duties as Goddess and Chosen Hero. It was a hand-in-hand kind of situation.

With that in mind, she tip-toed down the thick steps separating her from the stone doors of the Sealed Temple. The moment she was in reach of the heavy doors, she glanced back once more, then slipped inside. Immediately she glanced to her right where she could see light flooding through a ginormous crack in the ceiling and caused a small glint of light to flicker off the hilt of the sheathed Master Sword in its pedestal. She then shifted her gaze to the left where a hard, cold slab of stone stood from the ground, out-of-place. Atop the stone was a gem like substance that shone brightly.

The young Goddess took a deep breath to build her nerve, held her harp up, and shut her eyes, her fingers gliding soundlessly over the thin nylon strings as she readied them. She then quietly walked to the center of the room and began to play a melody from her memory. The music, gentle and full, charmed her ears as she hit a lower combination of notes. Suddenly the harp pulsated in her hands and a light shot from the strings, landing on the floor and forming a circular pool of white light in front of the cold slab of stone that composed the Gate of Time, which was glowing as well.

_It actually worked_. Zelda thought, her eyes wide, her hands still. She took a step towards the small puddle of light, her heart pounding with a rush of adrenaline and anticipation.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" came a voice from behind her that startled her. She quickly turned on her heels, her harp clutched tightly to her chest only to see that it was Link. He had a confused look upon his handsome, slightly tanned face.

"Nothing." she answered quickly, her soft, pink lips pursed tightly. Link arched a dark, golden eyebrow at her and tugged at his maroon colored tunic.

"Zel, I know you better than that." he pointed out, his stormy blue gaze drifting to the Gate of Time and then to the white pool on the floor. "What the -?"

"Link, please," Zelda said, "just let me do this. I'll be fine. I just need some answers. Nothing else."

"Answers about your past life as Hylia?" Link questioned, his voice more understanding, yet saddened at the same time. Zelda bit her lip and nodded tightly. She hated lying to Link, but he would be more accepting if she was going to the past rather than to the future. Well, probably. "Well, at least let me go with you-"

"No, Link." she interjected hotly, regretting it the moment she saw the hurt look on his face. Zelda sighed and embraced him tightly in her arms. "I would love if you came with me, you know that. You're my best friend . . . and my hero." Link smiled weakly at that. "But as my hero, I need you to stay here, in our time, to watch over the Triforce and the village while I'm away. Okay?"

"Fine." Link said after a moment of hesitation, slumping his shoulders and wrapping his arms around her mid-section, a solemn expression on his face. Zelda blushed at the affectionate gesture and quickly pulled away. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise." Zelda said sternly, flashing him a dazzling smile before she turned back around and stepped towards the light. When she was a step away she turned her head to the side. "Please take care of the Triforce and the others."

"You bet." Link said with a goofy grin. Zelda rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Same old Link." she said before stepping into the light. Immediately she was engulfed into the portal with the familiar sensation of free-falling. She screamed out in surprise, her head tilting up so that she could try to see Link above her out of habit. But all she could see was pure, white light every which way she looked. But then, not even a moment later, could she make out a form.

_What in the name of the Goddess is that?_ She questioned, her eyes widening when she realized just exactly what - well, more like who - it was falling down toward her. "Link?! I thought I told you to stay?"

"I heard you scream!" Link answered, hand outstretched toward her. She shook her head.

"I need you to watch over the Triforce!" she screeched. "Once we get to where we're going I'm going to send you back, okay?"

"But -" Link began but was cut off when they suddenly were jerked away from each other by an invisible force. Zelda reached out for Link.

"Hurry! Try to grab my hand!" she commanded, trying to kick her way to him through the air, but it was to no avail. "Link!" she cried, as the entirety of her Chosen Hero's body was encased in a veil of darkness. "Link!" she hollered again, only to get silence as a response. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. What had she done?

This had been a stupid, stupid, stupid idea. She should have waited until Link had left the Sealed Temple before she time-traveled. Now she may have lost her closest friend and secret crush. She always hurt him. Whether she was Hylia or Zelda. He deserved so much better. She sniffled, tears falling from her eyes and drifting up from her face into the white air and disintegrating. She closed her eyes and hugged herself, feeling emotionally strained and exhausted all at once.

Then, in a very clichéd manner, she became light-headed and drifted into unconsciousness.

**...**

Zelda groaned and sat up, her eyes clenched shut tightly, her head throbbing. She cradled her aching head in her hands and blinked, the light pouring from the window to her left the equivalent of daggers piercing her eyes. She mumbled something incoherent before finally forcing her eyes into slants, her eyelids providing a proper amount of shade as she took in her surroundings.

From what she could tell she was laying up on a ledge of some sort with a window directly to her left, the top of a wooden ladder a few feet below the foot of her makeshift bed that would allow her access to the lower level of wherever she was, and from where she sat she could see a wooden table with a matching chairs on either side, a stove, a fire-pit with a pot of what she assumed to be soup boiling over top of it, and a few pictures lining the walls that she couldn't make out due to being a distance away and the fact that she was squinting. _Definitely **not** familiar. I just hope Link's okay. But . . . _She shook her head. Sitting around wasn't going to get her anywhere.

With that in mind, the eighteen-year-old Spirit Maiden tossed the thick, wool blanket off of herself and crawled over to the ladder. She blinked rapidly, forcing her eyes to adjust to the light, before she gripped the top, left wooden knob of the ladder and twisted herself around to steady her feet on the second to the top wooden step of the ladder. She then grasped the other wooden knob of the ladder before she descended a step, moving her hands down to the top step to steady herself.

After easing herself down the ladder, Zelda found herself in a somewhat cozy home. She curiously looked around, eyes roaming the open room. There was a couch she had missed along with what people in the past had dubbed as a 'dream catcher' and some other various things she knew of, but had not seen in back in her own time. She was definitely in the future or in the past. But which, she was not sure.

Suddenly a 'creek' sound reached her slender, Hylian ears, sending shivers down her spine. She quickly whipped around on her heels, dropped into a low fighting stance with her legs wide apart for support, her hand flying to where her dagger should be - but it was missing. _Of course_. She thought bitterly. Who would leave someone they didn't know in the confines of their very home, armed and possibly dangerous? She sure wouldn't risk it.

Zelda immediately dropped her stance when the person entered the small house, her mouth dropped open. It was - it was, "Link?" she inquired in surprise, her eyes wider than saucers. The young and very handsome, Link jumped in surprise. He was clad in his favorite green tunic, beige pants, and knee-high boots, but something seemed off. He was taller than she recalled and more built. That and his hair was even parted on the opposite side. But what shocked her most of all was the fact that the hilt of his sword was protruding from behind his left shoulder. Not that, that would be unusual, after all, her first hero was originally left-handed, and the Link she knew was actually left-handed but was trained to wield a sword in his right hand because it was customary for knights.

"Oh, hey," he finally said, albeit sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in a very Link-like manner, a shy, but cute smile tugging at his lips. "how do you know my name?"

**...**

**(Another) Author's Note**

**Okay, yes, that's all for now. And I apologize that it is sooo, sooo short. But I wanted to leave the first chapter just like that with so many questions and stuff. I know it may not seem like much, but I have a very awesome plot in my head, hopefully it turns out that way! Anyways, there will be more going on in the next chapter and you will eventually find out what happened to SS Link - actually, very soon probably. But that's besides the point. The next chapter will contain at least between 4,000-7,000 words because it will be more detailed and fleshed out.**

**Anyways, please let me know what you think! Suggestions, flames, love, and constructive criticism would be appreciated greatly. Sadly, like a majority of the author's on here, I like to know if people actually give two shits about my writing. I'm always up for improving and such.**


	2. Chained

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those that reviewed the first chapter of this story. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to give your support!**

**...**

**Chapter One: Chained**

**...**

Zelda was stunned into silence, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as she kept eyes locked with Link and racked her brain for any possible explanation. One would be that this was her first Chosen Hero, the one whose spirit now resided in the body of the boy she had grown up with. Another explanation that she was considering was that this young man before her was another reincarnation of her Chosen Hero, destined to save the Surface once more. And that would mean that Demise's final words were true -

_" . . . It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you . . . Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero . . . They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_

The realization brought a cold shiver down Zelda's spine. If what he said held true merit to it, then that meant that her descendants carried Hylia's spirit and blood and that the Chosen Hero was in fact reincarnated over and over to combat the eternal evil that cursed this land. That entailed that her and Link weren't just bound by fate once, but would be bound until the end of time. That brought her both warmth and nausea. Warmth because Link meant so much to her now and in the past. To spend lifetimes with him would be a blessing. But that also confirmed future suffering through the same emotional and physical strains as well.

"Er," Link murmured, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts. _They sound just alike_. She thought as the young man walked inside finally and shut the door behind himself, his leather boots padding softly across the wooden floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Zelda blared nervously, not quite sure how to act around this new Link. Like was he as playful as the heroic best friend she grew up with? Did he like to sleep in late? Did he look down at the ground and smile coyly when he was embarrassed? Did he stutter when someone caught him doing things he shouldn't have been doing? Would he make her feel safe - she stopped at that.

"What happened to you?" Link inquired, going over to the fire-pit where the boiling soup sat. He snatched up a nearby ladle off of the counter beside the neighboring stove and began to stir whatever was inside the pot. Afterward a delicious, vegetable scent wafted about and filled Zelda's nose. She placed a hand over her suddenly growling stomach.

"What do you mean?" she inquired nervously, taking a seat at the wooden table. She couldn't help but wonder if this Link was good at whittling like hers.

"I found you passed out on the outskirts of Faron Woods on my way back from Hyrule Castle." Link answered, a look of concern marring his face. Zelda blinked. Shocked. The Faron woods still existed, which did not surprise her. But what was this Hyrule Castle? Did her and her Link name the land Hyrule? It had the 'Hy' from Hylia, which she didn't know how she felt about. There was so much about this land that she wanted to learn about.

It almost felt as if all of her and Link's hard work had paid off in the end.

"Oh, I don't remember much." Zelda said, pursing her lips tightly. She knew exactly what happened, but once more she had to lie. Link didn't say anything as he brought her a bowl of vegetable soup on a plate with a spoon. He sat the plate down in front of her in which she said a soft 'thank you' and he gave her a rather charming smile before he went back to the cabinets and fetched himself a bowl and a spoon. He then joined her across the table.

"You might be traumatized from whatever happened to you." he said, picking up the spoon with his left hand and scooping up a small bit of steaming soup. Zelda bobbed her head in agreement and took a bite.

"This is really good." she moaned, the warm, soup sloshing around in her mouth along with the chunks of carrot and potato. She gulped greedily.

"Thanks." Link said, his cheeks burning red. Zelda's heart stopped. He _was_ just like her Link. "Anyways," he said, his tone of voice becoming more stern. "What's your name?"

"Zel-" Zelda began, pausing when she realized that there was a good possibility that her incarnation was lingering about nearby and that she could bear the same name and appearance as herself. Then again, wouldn't this Link have noticed something that peculiar and suspicious? But just to be on the safe side: "My name is Zelya."

"At first I thought you were going to say Zelda." Link said shaking his head with a grin. Zelda inhaled sharply. So, her incarnate was around. "But anyways, how do you know my name?"

Zelda became stiff at that, her spoon half raised to her lips. She quickly swallowed the bite and placed her spoon back in the glass bowl, the sharp movement causing the metal to clang against the glass. She had to develop a small little white lie and hastily. "Well, I saw an image of the Hero of Legend and you . . . you look exactly like him. I was so shocked when I saw you."

"Oh." Link said, dropping his gaze. He didn't seem too shocked. But more sad than anything. Zelda opened her mouth but - "My friend, Ilia, dropped off some spare clothes this morning for you. I put them on the shelf by the tub in the bathroom. I boiled water from the spring and filled the tub about ten minutes ago. It should still be warm."

"Oh, thank you." Zelda murmured, standing up, her eyes lingering on the young man. He too stood and showed her to a door across from a wooden railing that surrounded a small square hole near the upper left corner of the house. She didn't ask anything as she opened the bathroom door.

"You're welcome." Link finally said and flashed her a weak smile. "Towels and wash clothes are on the same shelf as the clothes I brought in for you. You can throw your dirty clothes in the hamper in there." Zelda looked down at the ground bashfully, bit her lip, and blushed.

"I really appreciate all of this." she mumbled, shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and glanced up at Link, their eyes meeting. That was another difference. This Link's irises were a lighter shade of blue.

"It's nothing." Link retorted. "Once you're done getting cleaned up do you want me to show you around the village?" Zelda's eyes widened innocently and she began nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelped excitedly. Link chuckled.

"Alright then."

"Thanks!" Zelda chirped slamming the bathroom door behind her. Her mood was extremely light until she caught a glimpse of herself in the crystal clear, full-body, oval-shaped mirror hanging on the back of the door. She froze. The dark blue dress that she sported was tattered at the ends, covered in mud, and just plain out ragged. Her white leggings weren't in any better of a condition. There were holes through the material along with mud and grass stains. Her boots, which Link must have taken off of her before he laid her down were missing, leaving her in mud stained socks. Her hair had fallen down and was dull and oily looking while her face was marred by scraps and dirt.

No wonder Link didn't recognize her.

At that thought Zelda striped down, tossed her clothing in the wooden hamper on the left side of the bathroom door, crossed the room, avoiding the toilet and water basin used to wash ones hands, and hopped in the stone tub that took up half of the bathroom. Immediately the water darkened, not that Zelda noticed. She snatched the soft, white wash cloth off the one foot talk shelf positioned directly beside the tub and began washing herself.

Zelda slid down into the tub, submerging herself up to her shoulders in the lukewarm water. She groaned, her body relaxed and her unknowingly sore muscles soothed. Steam floated about in the air and cleared her senses. She sighed and tilted her head backwards against the wall, the sunlight that poured through the window above caught her face at just the right angle that forced her to shut her eyes, not that she minded. The warmth was comforting.

But she couldn't forget that her Link was possibly injured and alone. Zelda bit down hard on the inside of her jaw. Link always had to suffer because of her. She had to find him no matter what. But how? All she had was her harp which was probably lying about somewhere in this Link's house. He didn't seem like the type that would loot someone's items. Link was her Chosen Hero. The one that bore an unbreakable spirit and a kind heart.

Zelda really just hoped her Link was okay.

**...**

After her bath Zelda cleaned out the contaminated water from the tub by pulling out the plug at the bottom of the stone pit, allowed the water to drain through a pipe that lead outside behind Link's house and into the woods. She then dried herself, wrung out her long, sunny blonde hair, and changed into the clothes that Ilia had generously loaned her before throwing her dirty towel and wash cloth into the nearby clothes hamper. The young Goddess tugged at her new clothing as she glanced into the mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

What she wore consisted of a flowy dark blue tunic top that came three inches below her belt line with a thin, leather belt that tied around the smallest part of her waist and tight-fitting beige pants. It actually wasn't that bad of an outfit. She shook her thoughts and quickly tied her hair up in a high ponytail style, leaving her bangs hanging over her forehead and thick strands to hang down just past her chin.

"I'm a little nervous." Zelda announced as she walked out of the bathroom, hands clasped at her chest, eyes half-lidded with worry. Link glanced up from his spot at the kitchen table, a long, steel sword with an elaborate silver hilt with an intricate design of the Triforce at the base. Zelda blinked at that, relief flooding her. She was in fact in the future and the Triforce was still protected.

"You have nothing to worry about." Link stated, stood, then slid the sword back in the black and silver sheath secured on his back by a thin leather strap that came across his chest from his left shoulder down to almost his right hip. "The people here in Ordon Village are kind."

"What if they don't like outsiders?" she questioned as she walked towards him. This Link made her miss her Link. Badly. They at least could joke and be dorks together. This Link seemed more serious in a sense. Though, he probably felt like her. Not sure how to act around her. They were just on a first name basis and far from being comfortable around each other. And that was obvious based on body language alone.

Link, he stood with his back stiff, shoulders pushed back, and a piercing stormy gaze that bled alertness and uncertainty, but acceptance. Zelda was certain he was always on guard because being the Chosen Hero, her Chosen Hero, there were no doubts that he had endured countless hardships to obtain the unbreakable spirit required to bear the Triforce on the back of his left hand (that she just noticed by the way) and to become a hardened warrior capable of bearing the great burden passed to him by destiny.

"I know from experience that they don't judge outsiders." Link said, his voice cracking slightly. Before she could ask, however, he turned on his heels and headed toward the front door.

"Link-" Zelda started but was cut off.

"Let's go."

**...**

Link looked over his shoulder after he leaped down from the ten foot ledge that was directly outside the front of his house and up at the young woman that he had saved from Faron Woods. Her sky blue eyes were lit up with curiosity as she held her hands over heart and scanned the area. "Be careful climbing down." he said watching her closely just in case she was lightheaded and or slipped.

Honestly, Link didn't know what to think of the young woman. Her name was Zelya and that was all that he knew. But for some unknown reason, he felt a strange connection with her. It was almost as if he felt a strange want - no, need - to protect her and submit to her will even though he didn't really even know her. The only other person he had ever regarded in such a sense before was Princess Zelda and later on, his traveling companion, the Twilight Princess, Midna. The image of a fiery-headed, curvaceous, spunky Twili sent a sharp pain to sear through out his chest.

"I'm not as fragile as I look." Zelya stated, leaping from the ledge. Instinct kicked in and Link immediately snapped out of his thoughts and pivoted hard to his right, his arms outstretched and his legs spread three feet apart, fully prepared to support her weight. An eyelash bat later, Zelya was securely settled in Link's arms, his right arm tucked behind her knees while his left supported her torso while her arms were laced around his neck.

"I know you probably could have landed that but . . ." Link muttered, his cheeks sprinkled pink. Zelya turned her head to the side, her own cheeks redder than a ruby rupee.

"Just put me down." she said, wiggled, then kicked her feet.

"R-right." Link stammered, bent his knees, and put her feet down on the ground then helped her stand. Zelya swallowed hard and put a few feet in between them. "I'm sorry."

"No," she said. "I'm not mad. But really, I'm not some little weak damsel in distress that needs rescued all the time. You'll see." Zelya pointed at his sword. "If you give me a sword and spar with me you'll actually learn that I'm not too shabby with a sword myself. Though, I'm better with a dagger and best with a bow." Link gave a lopsided grin at that.

"I'll have to see that for myself." he said playfully, earning a glare from Zelya. Immediately the tension lifted.

"If you underestimate me you'll get your butt handed to you." Zelya stated, placing her hands on her hips as they started heading down a grassy slope that was split down a small hill that would lead them to the rest of the Ordon Village.

"Okay. I have a few wooden swords in my basement, I'll let you try to hand my ass to me." Link said, always up for a challenge. Zelya turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned coyly in response. Link had to admit, this Zelya girl might be someone completely different from what he had anticipated.

"We'll just see then, huh?" Zelya said with a soft smile on her lips. Link nodded with a similar expression adorning his face.

"You know," he began, looking up as the wooden houses and the creek that supplied Ordon Village with water came into view. Zelya sped up anxiously; Link hastened his pace to match hers. "I'm sorry if I rushed you earlier. But it's because the village was excited to meet you. So, they wanted me to bring you to a dinner at Mayor Bo's house."

"What?" Zelya screeched, eyes wide, mouth gaping, her knees locked and her feet rooted in one spot. Link stopped beside her, his eyes brows knotted together between his worried eyes, the corners of his lips pulled down.

"I hope that's okay with you." he said hurriedly. "If you don't want to meet everyone you don't have to. I just thought you would be staying here for a while." Zelya shook her head.

"No, it's fine." she said. Link noticeably relaxed. "I was just a little shocked. I didn't expect to be greeted in such a . . . generous way."

"Yeah, they tend to go all out when someone new shows up in the village." he retorted, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner, a nervous, wide grin on his face. He caught a strange glint in Zelya's eyes when she glanced at him when he performed the action but didn't say anything. "Anyways, if you're ready then I'll escort you on. In case you try to jump off any other ten foot ledge."

"Link!" Zelya cried and play-punched his right shoulder. Link howled with fake pain, hunched over, and grabbed his wounded arm with his left, gloved hand. Zelya rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it." she said, nudging him forward. He stood and gave her a playful glance before he started to lead the way through the village once more.

They passed Sera's house and shop shortly, then Uli and Rusl's house, crossed a small wooden bridge that was over top of the creek and a moment later arrived on the door step of Mayor Bo's house. It was larger than the rest of the houses in Ordon Village and perhaps the most elaborate with a sturdy wood structure and deep, carved designs decorating the wood.

"I'm so nervous I could almost puke." Zelya murmured, hiding herself behind Link slightly.

"Like I said, everyone in this village is nice." Link reassured her and pushed open the door. Link grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. He could sense her hesitation.

Immediately people swarmed around the duet. "I'm Talo!" A boy with shaggy light brown hair announced.

"I'm Zel - Zelya." Zelya stammered, her cheeks burning. Link sighed and shook his head.

"Everyone please give Zelya some space." the young warrior requested, motioning the people of Ordon Village back. They obliged happily and scooted back slightly in a more civil, appropriate manner.

"Sorry about that. We just get so riled up sometimes." said a plump woman with golden hair. "I'm Sera by the way, shop owner, wife, and mother."

"I'm her husband, Hanch." a thin, slightly hunched over man with dark brown hair said, his eyes sagging almost as if he were depressed.

"And I'm Beth," a young girl with short, light golden brown hair announced, her blue gaze sharp. "Their daughter." Zelya nodded meekly.

"I'm Malo," an even younger child, more like toddler, stated. "Sadly, I'm that," he thumbed in Talo's direction, "moron's brother."

"I'm Uli," a kind, gentle-looking woman with short blonde hair and a baby in her arms said, then motioned to the thin, yet muscular, man beside her, "this is my husband Rusl," Rusl smiled at Zelya, a gesture in which she returned. Uli then motioned to the young boy on the other side of her that had chin length blonde hair that was split down the center and shy blue eyes. "This is my son, Colin and this," she held the baby down, its big, blue eyes popping against its golden hair and pale skin, "is my daughter, Ella."

"She's cute." Zelya pointed out, ogling over the infant with starry eyes.

"Thank you!" Uli said brightly, her eyes lit up.

"You're welcome!" Zelya chimed, going over and playing with the child. Link grinned at the interaction. Zelya would fit in just fine in Ordon Village.

"Anyways," Mayor Bo, a larger man with an oddly shaped mustache on his face. The light in the house reflected off of his hairless head. "I'm Mayor Bo. Nice to have you in our village."

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me." Zelya replied, turning her attention to the Mayor and the young woman beside him that looked to be her age. It was Ilia.

"I'm Ilia." she said kindly.

"Oh, thank you so much for the clothes." Zelya mumbled.

"It was nothing. You can have them." Ilia retorted. "I never wear those anyways."

"I really, really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it!"

"I'm Pergie," a brute for a woman interjected and shook Zelya's hand, nearly knocking the young woman on her rear. She then motioned to the broad man beside her that sported a questionable hairstyle and was of short stature. "and this is my husband, Jaggle. We're Malo and Talo's parents."

"And I'm Fado." an extremely muscular young man around the age of eighteen announce, his slanted eyes gentle and his grin welcoming. "Link and I herd the Village's goats together on the Ranch just past this here house. Well, we use to herd goats together. Link spends most of his time in Castle Town with Zelda now." Zelya blushed at that for some strange reason.

"I go over there to help train the knights and rebuild the castle. I also help with the former resistance." Link interjected quickly, his cheeks bright pink. He didn't want anyone to think he just went to Castle Town to have an implied romantic relationship with the soon-to-be Queen of Hyrule. She was four years his senior - which wasn't a big deal, but still.

"Oh," Zelya said, her lip twitching. Link cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but was too late.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves, let's feast! To the kitchen!" Mayor Bo interrupted, motioning for the others to follow him.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Link stated as he matched her pace so that he could ease his way to her side.

"I know." Zelya accorded softly. "Maybe I should start listening to you for once." she added with a nostalgic look on her face. Link gave her a confusing look in return. Just what had she meant by that? He frowned. He would think on it later.

"Hah, maybe." Link said as they neared the kitchen. From across the room, Ilia bit the inside of her jaw hard, a disheartened look on her face.

**...**

**I know, nothing too exciting happened in this chapter. The only thing I made clear is the instant connection that Link and Zelda feel, something I think is obvious is most games. I mean, the dude, in my opinion, seems to always feel protective of Zelda, going to any length to save her. I guess it could be his desire to protect Hyrule as well, but I think it's because of what he says in the Skyward Sword prequel manga. That and the bond Hylia felt to her Chosen Hero and vice versa, which is passed on through each of their incarnations.**

**Anyways, I have to say that I'm thoroughly excited about this fic! I have an amazing plot twist that will come into play a few chapters from now. You'll find what happened to the Skyward Sword Link soon enough. (;**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Cheers.**


	3. Making Perfect

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! And yep, this chapter definitely has a lot more details in it and covers some questions. Plus, it's a lot longer. The next chapter after this will be one of the longer chapters probably because this chapter will make the next one a lot smoother to write.**

**...**

**Chapter Two: Making Perfect**

**...**

It was a cool October morning, clouds obscured the oceanic blue of the sky and a gentle breeze swept over the diverse land of Hyrule. Out of all the land however, Ordon Village was the one being pounded the hardest by the cold wayward breeze. The orange, red, and brown stricken tree canopies swayed left, then right, then back, then forth. Most everyone were bundled up in scarves and long sleeves and boots. Except for one person.

Zelda shivered, her feet dangled off the ledge of the small drop directly outside of Link's house once before she tucked them up to her chin, burrowed her face into the thick, white scarf that Link had generously offered her, and kept her icy gaze trained on the topless young man. Link's lean-with-muscle torso rippled as he brought his wooden practice sword down with his left-hand on the head of the scarecrow positioned by a nearby tree in his front lawn. Sweat glistened on his sleek skin as he executed a perfect back-flip, pushing off with his left foot, tucking his right up, and flipping smoothly through the air and landed with practiced ease. His dark golden eyebrows were knotted together between his eyes and his lips pulled down into a serious scowl, his stormy blue irises narrowed with concentration.

Had Zelda's cheeks not already been red from the cool weather, she would be as red as tomato just staring at the young man's toned body. The young Spirit Maiden mentally slapped herself at that realization._ He's not your Link. Remember that_. She scolded, shook her head, then dropped her legs back down to dangle over the ledge.

_But they look and act so much a like_. "But there are differences," she reminded herself quietly.

This Link was a few inches taller than her Link, had a lighter shade of hair, eyes, and skin, he wasn't as teasing, and certainly not as lazy when he had a day off. Which she had only lived with him for two days now. So, she didn't have much to go on there. Zelda shook her head again. That was besides the point. He wasn't as prying, which may have been because they didn't know each other as well, and he herded goats. Yeah, he was a lot different.

Or not.

Zelda kicked herself mentally once more before completely ridding herself of all thoughts revolved around a certain Hero she chose herself in her past life. Except for the constant worry for her missing Link. She needed to ask about her harp and soon. But then what? She couldn't exactly go off on her own and search for a man from the past in a world she didn't know. Perhaps this Link would aid her on her quest? If not? Then she would just have to look on her own. Besides . . .

What other choice did she have?

To ease her frustrations, Zelda leaped down from the ledge, landing heavily on the bottoms of her boot clad feet. The action caused Link to stop any movement he was in the middle of and turn towards the young woman with a look of concern. He was panting heavily and his sword was now at his side.

"Are you okay?" Link inquired, sheathed his sword in a cheaply made leather (apparently it was made from the hide of cows according to Link when she asked) case attached to his back by a thin strap, and made his way over to her. Zelda nodded her head.

"I just think . . . it's about time that I showed off my archery skills." she announced, motioning towards his wooden bow that laid at the base of the tree neighbored by the wooden scarecrow he was just abusing with the bunt-end of his sword. "I've watched you exercise your expertise with a sword, now it's my turn - except with a bow of course."

Link smirked. He had expected as much from her. She was a little on the hot-headed side after all. "Alright then." he said, excited to see if she truly had any ability wielding the bow like she had insisted. He jogged back over to the tree and snatched up his bow and the quiver of wooden arrows that lay beside it.

"Thanks." Zelda said as he reached her side and handed her his quiver. She pulled the strap over her head so that the strap would come down from her right shoulder and stop just above her left hip. Link then handed her his bow in which she quickly held in her left hand and pulled out an arrow with her right. She then held the wooden bow slightly tilted to where the top leaned to the left, pointed at the ground. She readied her arrow in her right hand, leaning the shaft just below the tip against the wooden limb, resting on her left hand, and pulled it back slightly. She then raised the bow up and pulled it fully back, closed her left eye, aimed just two inches above the scarecrow's head and let loose.

Link was amazed as the bow released with a 'whoop' sound and quivered from the reaction. The arrow sprang forward, slicing through the air beautifully before embedding itself in between the scarecrows eyes. Zelda smirked and lowered her bow. The wayward breeze had seemed to stop for her arrow.

"Woot!" she suddenly cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. "See?"

Link blinked, his mouth gaping open. "Wow."

"You thought I was bluffing?" Zelda inquired, her eyes narrowed into accusatory slants. Link shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." he said teasingly to which Zelda puffed her chest out and crossed her arms.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't make me weak, need I remind you that women are actually the more dominant gender." she said. "We have not only our abilities to fight but also to be seductive and intelligent. And if we lack in one we can always use the other to make up for it."

"True." Link accorded with raised eyebrows. "I wasn't accusing you of being weak. There is just only one other female I have seen use a bow like that and that's Princess Zelda."

Zelda's eyes widened and she quickly murmured something incoherent. Before Link could question however, she said, "Well, I feel honored to be compared to the Princess of Hyrule."

After that a moment of tense silence passed. Not that either really noticed as they were lost in their thoughts. Until Link's voice penetrated said silence. "Can I ask you something?" Zelda looked at him with a questioning gaze. "It's something that I should have asked you when you first showed up. But I thought at the time it may have been a touchy subject. As did the other villagers, knowing the circumstances."

Zelda shifted her weight onto her left foot and bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had picked up recently. She reached up with her right hand and pushed a thick strand of hair behind her long, slender Hylian ear. "And what's that?" she finally inquired, albeit hesitantly. Link looked her in the eye, a strange emotion flashing through his gaze before he closed his eyelids. When he opened them he looked determined, striking fear deep within her. Just what was he going to ask her?

"Why were you headed here to Ordon Village? It seems strange for someone just to show up with no reason unless they were running from something or someone." Link said tightly, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Zelda blinked in surprise and stumbled backwards. She needed an excuse and fast.

"Well," she muttered, looking down at the ground distantly. "I'm definitely not running from something or someone. It's more like I'm on a personal quest." Link noticeably relaxed.

"What kind of quest?" he asked curiously. "If you're looking for something maybe I can help? There has to be a reason as to why you were knocked out cold in Faron Woods. You in some kind of trouble?"

"No, I must have passed out from stress." Zelda stated. "I was traveling for days on foot and ran out of food and water. Without a doubt I was dehydrated and starved."

"I see." Link murmured, not pushing the subject any further. Based on Zelya's expression it bothered her. He was definitely right. "I was wondering, where are you from?"

Zelda tensed. She would have to compose yet another lie. "I'm from the Eldin Province." she blurted. Link nodded his head, not too suspicious.

"Kakariko Village I take it? I didn't see you during my travels there and no one mentioned you." he pointed out, rubbing his chin. Zelda nodded, excited to learn of yet another village on the land. Her and her Link had done well.

"Probably because I was traveling myself. I never stay in one spot for too long. I get restless." she lied, handed him his bow and quiver then plopped down on the ground, the coolness of the grass seeping through her pants.

"I understand how you feel." Link said as he headed back to the tree to put his bow and quiver against its base. He then picked up his discarded black tunic, matching hat, white long-sleeve undershirt and chain-mail. He quickly put his clothes on joined her on the ground.

"You do?" Zelda finally inquired, completely curious of his lifestyle.

"Yeah, after finding out that . . . I'm the Hero of Legend. My life consisted of nothing but traveling and fighting for a good five months. It ended when I took Ganondorf down. Ugly, sick, sadistic bastard." Link stated, crossing his legs and propping his elbow on his left knee, resting the weight of his head in his palm. "Even now, after everything has been said and done, I feel restless. Like I always have to be on the go. Like I have something that needs to be done constantly. You know?"

"I understand completely." Zelda accorded and dropped her shoulders. She understood fully what he felt because she felt exactly the same, and that was one of the reasons she was even in her current situation. The lust for an adventure right after she had just experienced a heart-stopping adventure that nearly ended up with her own death. But her Link had saved her. And now he was the one that needed saving. It was a strange feeling to be in the opposite situation. "Oh, by the way, do you have my harp?"

"Harp?" Link inquired in surprise. He shook his head. "No, you had nothing but the clothes on your back when I found you." Zelda felt her heart stop. If she didn't find that harp her and her Link - excuse her language - were fucked. It was that plain and that simple. No harp meant no time traveling unless they found a Gate of Time in this era. But the Sealed Temple was nearly destroyed in their time, let alone so many hundreds of years in the future.

"It must have been looted while I was out." Zelda growled bitterly, tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Link looked over at her, concern marring his facial features in a way that made him appear just like her sweet Link.

"Don't worry about it. We can go look for it sometime." Link pointed out. At that Zelda gave him a coy smile.

"Thanks, Link." she said, crossed her ankles, pulled her knees up to her chin, and sighed. "I really appreciate you taking me under your roof, feeding me, and putting up with me, even though I'm a complete stranger to you."

"I wasn't just going to let you lay out in the cold and die now. I'm not that kind of guy." Link stated with a grin. Zelda giggled and opened her mouth to say something when a loud whinnying interrupted her. Zelda groaned, irritated that that seemed to happen a lot around here.

"Hey Link and Zelya." Ilia greeted as she came from the opposite path that Link hadn't taken Zelda down yet. Zelda and Link both stood and faced the young woman whom was leading a beautiful chestnut mare with thick white hair and white legs. Zelda looked upon the tall horse with wide eyes. She hadn't seen a horse in her time, however, she did have memories of the four-legged creatures known as horses in her past life as the Goddess Hylia.

"Sorry you've had to watch over Epona the past two days." Link said, approaching his horse. The mare reared on her hind legs and pranced over to her master, meeting him halfway. Zelda felt a smile pull at her lips. Her Link was connected to his Loftwing strongly and this Link shared the same kind of bond with his mare. It was adorable.

"She missed you." Ilia pointed out. Link nodded, nearly getting barreled over as Epona pushed her head into his chest, nuzzling him. The Hylian chuckled and rubbed the mare's head to which she whinnied and huffed, stomping her front left hoof against the ground.

"I can tell." Link said, rubbing behind Epona's ears. The mare bucked him harder unintentionally. "Whoa, girl. Easy."

"She's beautiful." Zelda said, easing her way over to the mare. Epona immediately turned her attention to the blonde and huffed, lowering her head to her. Zelda grinned.

"She likes you." Link muttered, surprised. Ilia shook her head and Zelda just patted the horse's head.

"It's unusual for Epona to take to strangers so well." Ilia mumbled, placing a hand on her hip. "But I guess it's not unheard of."

"Do you want to take a ride, Zelya?" Link questioned. Zelda jumped and nodded her head excitedly. She had never rode a horse before. At least, not in this lifetime.

"Just don't overwork her, Link." Ilia said, her hands clasped together out of concern for the mare's well-being. Link nodded.

"I promise." he said, mounting the mare's back, the reigns resting easily in the palms of his hands. "Climb on." Link said, letting go of the reigns with one of his hands. Zelda gulped nervously and reached up. Link grabbed her hand and, with ease, hoisted her up on Epona's back. The giant mare snorted and stomped her front feet anxiously, ready to run.

"I'm scared." Zelda announced breathlessly, her hands resting on Epona's back, shaking. Link turned his head to the side, his stormy gaze meeting her fearful one.

"Just hold onto me." Link instructed. Zelda nodded and moved her hands. She wrapped her arms around Link's thin waist, his hard muscles meeting her forearms. She blushed._ This is not your Link. This is not your Link. Why do I have to keep reminding myself of that? I'm almost like a desperate little fangirl feeling attracted someone I just met. Well, actually, I've known him for two- well, three I guess- lifetimes now. Ugh._ Zelda shook her head to clear her thoughts and set herself straight.

"This is my first time riding a horse. How far do you plan on going?" Zelda inquired as Link pulled back with his right hand, turning Epona back toward the road Zelda had not explored yet.

"I'll just take you to the Ordon Spring then." Link stated. "You holding on tight?" he inquired. Zelda tightened her hold around his waist and nodded. "Alright then." Link then burrowed his heels into Epona's sides. The mare whinnied once more and began running, her hooves pounding against the sturdy earth.

"Wow!" Zelda squealed, burying her face in Link's back. Link laughed at the girl's reaction and slowed down Epona's pace to a quick walk. Zelda pulled back, blinked, and blushed.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Link inquired as they went through a thicket of beautiful forest.

"Maybe." Zelda muttered with a huff, though a smile tugged at her lips. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at Link. Even if this was a completely different Link than her own.

"You'll get use to it. If you stay long enough I can show you the basics." Link stated calmly. "I'm going to teach Colin too, so don't think it would be a pain in the ass for me."

"Heh, I would like that," she said, relaxed now that the horse's movements were more familiar to her. Nothing else was said between the two until they reached the wooden gates that barred them from the Ordon Spring. Link pulled the reigns back, stilling Epona, and dismounted. Zelda gasped and grasped the reigns, just in case she toppled over. Link chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, glaring at the young man.

"Nothing, nothing." he answered, then held his arms out. "Let me help you down."

"I can do it myself. I'm not helpless." Zelda grumbled, wiggling onto the saddle. Epona shifted however and soon Zelda found herself clawing at the horses back as she slid to the right. She yelped when she felt herself fall off the horse and clenched her eyes shut tight. Instead of feeling hard ground, however, she felt hardened arms catch her weight and ease her to the ground. She opened her eyes to see a concerned Link.

"Gee, just let me help you. You scared the crap out of me." Link said with a sigh. "Besides, I didn't say you were helpless. You're just new to horseback riding. Everyone has to start somewhere. And I must say, you didn't do too bad. Most people would have fallen off the moment I got down."

"Well, that makes me feel better." Zelda said, grinning happily. Link shook his head and headed toward the gate. He opened it a moment later to reveal a stunning spring that gushed out of the side of a rocky hill and spilled down into a clear, shallow waterhole. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah, though all the springs look the exact same in the provinces. Almost anyways." Link stated, wading ankle-deep in the spring. Zelda quickly followed suit and waded beside him, the water, thankfully, not able to penetrate her boots.

"I really like it here." she announced. "It's so peaceful."

"Yeah." Link agreed, taking a step forward. He glanced at the spring, a distant expression on his face. Along with said expression, came a thick tension. One that Zelda didn't want to deal with. Therefore, she reared her right leg back and brought her foot through the water, splashing Link's back. The young man jumped in surprise and turned around a playful glare on his face.

"What?" she said innocently, taking a step back. "You were getting all mopey looking. I just thought I would ease the moment."

"Really now?" Link retorted, kicking water back up on Zelda without hesitation. The Spirit Maiden yelped and jumped, the cold water feeling like ice on her skin.

"Link!" she howled, hugging herself.

"I call that payback." Link stated, crossing his arms, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, I'll show you payback!" Zelda announced hunkered down, using her hands to try to drench Link's front. However, the trained Hero easily avoided the water, pivoting hard to his left.

"Ha, missed." Link said with a grin. He was always up for a challenge. Even if it was a harmless water fight.

"Psh, I won't miss next time." Zelda stated, leaping over to where he was, her weight penetrating the water and splashing it in every direction. Link gasped and jumped back, but wasn't fast enough. Water now covered his front. Zelda stuck her tongue out. "Told you so!"

Link wiped his face off with his palms, narrowed his eyes at the young woman, and charged. Zelda squealed and pounced away, only to trip and land face first in the water, becoming completely drenched from head-to-toe. Link quickly went to her side and hunched down. "Are you okay?" he inquired, watching her sit up and wipe at her face. "Zel-" he was cut off when he was suddenly jerked into the water. He gurgled and sat up real fast, the cold water burning his skin. "Damn, it's cold!"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Zelda accorded, her teeth chattering hard. Link immediately noticed this and scooped her up out of the water. She didn't say or do anything as he steadied her on dry land.

"We need to get back to the house and warm up." Link said and motioned Epona closer. The horse huffed and walked over. She nudged Link with her head affectionately. "Good girl." he mumbled softly to the horse, rubbing her muzzle. Zelda felt her heart warm at the sight. Link, no matter what time period, would always maintain a kind heart. "You ready to mount?"

"I'll try to get on myself this time." Zelda stated, approaching Epona's side. The horse stilled and allowed her to put her right foot in the stirrup and grasp the saddle horn in her right hand. Zelda then hoisted her weight upward and used the momentum to sling her left leg over the saddle seat. "Ha." she said in triumph. Link at her pleased.

"Impressive. For a beginner." he said, mounting directly behind her and putting his hands around her to take control of the reigns. Zelda immediately regretted mounting first. Now she was just in an awkward position. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, er, yeah! Let's j-just get back to your house before we die of hypothermia." Zelda insisted. Link frowned but didn't object, instead he stirred Epona in the other direction then heeled her in the sides. She bucked and broke out in a dash with a loud whinny. Zelda gasped and pressed herself into Link's chest unintentionally. At that moment she didn't even care.

Epona's dashing speed got them back to Link's house in less than thirty seconds. Link was the first to dismount, landing on the ground soundless, before he helped Zelda down. Afterward he tied Epona up to her post while Zelda ascended the ladder outside his front door. Once she was up she ran inside, leaving the door open for him. Link dashed at the ledge, using the front of his boots to ascend the sturdy wall of ivy and grasp the top. He quickly pulled himself up and joined the young maiden inside.

"T-Towels." Zelda stuttered. Link nodded and walked away in the general direction of the bathroom. Zelda closed her eyes and hugged herself tightly, an attempt to regain any type of warmth in her body. The next thing she knew was that she felt a warm blanket wrap itself around her. She opened her eyes to see a determined Link, towel-less and shivering, but still more concerned about her as he pulled her closer in his dash to wrap her in the wool blanket he had fetched. Her Link would have done the same.

"There." he said, his voice shaking as he rubbed her arms to try to warm her up.

"Y-you n-need t-to get yourself w-warm." Zelda stated. "I'll be fine." Link looked at her with concern, his eyebrows curved up slightly in the center, his jaw quivering. "I promise, silly."

Did he have to be so damn sweet? Or perhaps that was just a Link thing?

**...**

"What do you think of Zelya?" Beth asked Ilia as they picked pumpkins from the pumpkin path out by Sera's shop. Ilia shrugged her shoulders and put a second pumpkin in the cloth sack her father had gave her.

"She seems like a nice girl." Ilia muttered, despite the fact that jealousy coursed throughout her entire being. She felt as if her best friend was being stolen away from her. How could she not though? Ever since Zelya had shown up in the village, Link had devoted all of his time to her. He wasn't even doing any of his normal chores. Nor had he announced his next time of leave from the village. Both of which were highly unusual for the young man she had grown up with.

"I can tell you're jealous though." Beth announced blatantly, her baby blue eyes gazing down at her lap. Ilia tensed up. "I mean, everyone knows that you have feelings for Link, except Link himself. You just need to go and tell him before you lose your chance."

"I . . . I can't." Ilia murmured, tying the bag off and standing to her full height. "I'm afraid I'll lose my best friend. And friendship is more important to me than romance. Besides, if Link felt the same, don't you think he would stay around me more often? And be here in the village more often? He knows Princess Zelda probably as much as he knows me now."

"That's not true." Beth bit back and stood. "You and Link have a connection like no other two people. You grew up together and have been best friends since you were seven! That's the perfect romance story."

Ilia sighed. "Why are you saying all of this all of a sudden?" she inquired. "I mean, not too long ago I believe you had a crush on Link."

"I know. And I still do. But I like Colin too." the young girl stated, whispering the last part with a blush. Ilia smiled at that.

"Let's make a deal then." Beth looked at her at that. "If you tell Colin how you feel about him, then I'll tell Link how I feel about him. Sound good?"

"Hmm, I don't know. How about if you tell Link, I'll tell Colin? Then if I tell Colin first, then you have to tell Link?" Beth inquired, her arms crossed. "That way it's more like a test of courage!"

Ilia smiled at that. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't be the first one to cave. "You're on."

"Can I help?" a voice from behind interrupted, shocking both the girls. Ilia turned her head to the side and Beth jumped back. Only for both of them to realize that it was Zelya. The young woman put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to scare the crap out of you both."

"It's fine." Ilia said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "We're done with this bag, here's another though," she added and handed Zelya a wool bag to put pumpkins in. "We need to pick two more pumpkins then you and I will head out to get some berries."

"I'll take this bag to Mayor Bo." Beth stated, snatching the bag out of Ilia's grasp and sprinting off. Ilia blinked and watched the girl go before shaking her head. Great, now she was stuck with another competitor for Link's affection. Not that anyone would ever know she felt as such.

"How about we pick berries first? I brought a basket." Zelya stated and held up a small, woven basket that she must have gotten off Link. "Besides, it would be a little annoying to have to lug around those pumpkins while picking berries. The weight of the pumpkins might squash the berries anyways."

"True." Ilia mumbled, taking the bag back. "Let's go then. We can always search near the Ordon Spring for berries. It has the most fertile soil after all." she added as they began trudging up toward Link's abode. Zelya nodded.

"So, the springs are sacred. Do you believe that?" Zelya questioned. Ilia looked at her baffled.

"Yeah, I do." she answered as they leaned their torsos forward on their ascent up the slope. "Remember when Hyrule was invaded last year?"

"Uh, yeah." Zelya answered, albeit hesitantly. Ilia ignored the suspicious behavior however and motioned widely with her arms.

"I was staying in Kakariko Village with the children while Link was out there saving Hyrule." she said, pleased to see that Zelya was listening intently. "One morning I was taking a walk to try to clear my head and I caught him standing in the Eldin Spring, looking upward. At the time I didn't know he was the Chosen Hero, which is a fact I just learned recently when he finally told me of his adventure.

Anyways, curious as I was, I snuck closer and hid behind Mr. Renado's house. Then I could finally make out what Link was staring at. It was a large creature, a spirit of light, it had deemed itself. Ever since then I have believed the springs around Hyrule to be sacred." Ilia finished as they passed Link's house. The young man was absent, herding goats with Fado.

"That's amazing." Zelya muttered. "I wish I could have seen that."

"It was a once-in-a-lifetime chance." Ilia said, crossing her arms. Zelya bobbed her head.

"Anyways, I've been wondering something." Zelya said, chewing on her bottom lip. Ilia arched her eyebrows.

"What's that?" Ilia inquired gingerly. Zelya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, the forest thickening around them as they trudged deeper down the path that would take them to the Ordon Spring.

"Are you and Link . . . romantically involved?"

"What?!" Ilia screeched. "I-I mean don't you think that's a little sudden to ask a stranger? Not being rude or anything."

"I'm sorry. I just noticed the way you stared at him." Zelya mumbled and dropped her gaze, her shoulders slumped. Ilia noticed and placed a hand on the girl's back.

"You . . . like Link don't you?" Ilia questioned her green irises flashing with a pained emotion. Zelya blushed and shook her head hard.

"N-No, I-I mean I just met the guy!" Zelya retorted hotly. "And besides," she said more calm, "the guy I love is missing."

"What do you mean?" Ilia questioned, the gate to the spring nearing.

"I never told him my feelings, you know?" Zelya stated, completely avoiding the question. Ilia just wanted to know why she was telling her such personal things. Maybe she just needed to rant to someone. "It's too late now, I guess. He was always saving me time and time again, and all I did was burden him. But now he's gone. Possibly forever."

"Don't say that! I'm sure you will run into him again sometime." Ilia said encouragingly. Zelya smiled at her, grateful.

"Thank you." she said. Ilia nodded.

_Maybe I should tell Link_.

**...**

The whole next week Zelda found herself exploring the village, talking with each and every one of the residents. She quickly learned that ut of everyone Uli and Rusl were her favorites. They were so kind and generous. Rusl had showed her how to fish, something that her Link had been teaching her when they had been back in their own time. Except she actually understood the less complicated fishing rod that Rusl's son, Colin, had made. She had even managed to reel in two bass from the creek in one hour! It was a feat that she was proud of.

Uli on the other hand had become a mother figure that she had missed out on for so long. She gave her a few more tunic tops similar to the one Ilia had gave her, coming in shades of dark pink, red, and navy blue, taught her how to make pancakes, and even how to weave. She also learned how to change a diaper and to fix a bottle and properly feed a baby. Both of which put a blush on her face. She couldn't help but think of her taking care of her and Link's child. If they ever had one of course.

Because of Zelda's attachment to Uli and Rusl, she found herself favoring Colin and Ella. Ella was about a year old with chin length gold hair and big blue eyes. She crawled all over the place and loved to play with the stuffed horse that Link had bought her in Castle Town. But what made Zelda so attached to the tot was that she absolutely adored Zelda. She would cry for her to hold her and thoroughly enjoyed curling up in a ball in her lap to sleep.

The reason Colin was her other favorite was for the fact that he was always around. He would occasionally stop by Link's and just hang out with them. He would compliment Zelda's cooking and even banter playfully with Link. Also, she enjoyed watching Link train Colin how to properly use a sword and shield.

Another one of the villager's she liked in particular was Ilia. The girl obviously had a crush on the Link of this time, blushing whenever he was extremely in close contact with her and sometime stuttering over her words. Link didn't even notice though. Anyways, Ilia had become someone she could confide in. Ever since the pumpkin picking incident where she kind of broke down and told Ilia something personal about herself, she felt she could trust the girl and vice-versa. Ilia had even plain out told her that she liked Link.

Sera and Hanch were two others that she liked. Hanch was a pushover, but he was a sweet, kind man who loved his family above all else. And Sera was a strong-willed woman who was a bit rough around the edges, but underneath her somewhat hard exterior, she was a sweet, loving individual that was extremely compassionate about her fellow villagers.

Pergie and Jaggle were extremist. They encouraged their children to be tough and were always caught working out when she went over to bring pumpkin pie to the two, hence their enormous, muscular frames. However, they were a humorous couple that were kind, despite their bulky, intimidating builds.

Zelda grinned at the realization that she was actually fitting in with the people of Hyrule and enjoying it. She frowned and stared up from her spot at the creek, the gray autumn sky above her suddenly becoming more interesting than the book in her hand. It wouldn't be long before she would have to leave Ordon Village in search of Link. Once she was prepared then she would have to be on her way.

And that saddened her slightly. She enjoyed the people and the civilization of the future. But her Link's well-being was more important. It just hurt her to know that she would probably never see any of the Ordon Villagers again.

**...**

It was a cold night, Princess Zelda acknowledged, pulling her black cloak closer to herself as she walked through one of the many candle-lit grand halls throughout the Hyrule Castle. All on the right end of the castle the windows were missing, thus the cool autumn breeze wafted in and chilled the castle tenants, much to Princes Zelda's dismay. However, she knew it would only take a few more days for the necessary repairs to be complete.

The twenty-two-year-old Princess took a left at the end of the hallway and came down a set of stone stairs, her boots thudding against the steps softly. It was strange, the lack of activity in the castle at this time of night. At the very least people would be down in the library chatting and picking up some books for nightly reading. She paused in front of a door on the right, her piercing blue gaze examining the heavy wooden door in front of her. Cracks lined the front due to nearly being blown to smithereens in the fight against Ganondorf, but had managed to withstand. Her Hylian ears picked up a sound from behind the door, but nothing that sounded exactly normal.

It was almost like a scraping sound.

Zelda glanced to her left only to be greeted by darkness that lasted a few feet until a candle lit a small portion of the hall, then to her right where all she could see was a hole in the wall where a window needed to be installed. She shook her head. _Being paranoid and fearful is childish_. She scolded herself and reached out for the door knob. However, something inside her screamed for her not to open the door.

_This is ridiculous_. She grasped the knob and twisted it. The door screeched and opened an inch. She realized quickly that all the lights in the room had been snuffed out, leaving only the darkness to pour through the crack of the door. The young Princess decided to ignore that simple fact and went to push the door open further, but then something putrid filled her nostrils. Immediately Zelda cuffed her face with one of her hands and took a step back, her eyes wide with fear.

She recognized that scent.

It was **_blood_**. And it was thick. Thicker than when Link limped away from his battle with Ganondorf, his side bleeding profusely, the stench unmistakable.

Suddenly the scrapping sound could be heard inside again and Zelda trained her wide eyes on the door.

_Scrap. Thud. Scrap. Thud._ Zelda's eyes widened as the sound got closer. She had no weapon on her person at the moment, yet she couldn't force her legs to move. She felt as if she were in a nightmare, her body paralyzed and unwilling to move.

Pitapat. Pitapat. Zelda could hear and feel her heart beat in her ears. Her throat tightened and the scrapping, so close and loud, suddenly stopped. Her eyes twitched wider for a second, then breathing could be heard - and it was not her own. Suddenly four fingers with skin peeled so bad that the bones were revealed, bloody and meaty, curled around the door and jerked open.

A piercing scream resounded around the empty castle.

**...**

**Once again nothing too much happened in this chapter other than building up some tension, Zelda establishing her place in the Ordon Village, and releasing a very small detail to slightly move the plot forward. I do plan on having a few days go by in the Ordon Village in the next few chapters. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about SS Link. But it will be a while until everyone finds out what happened to him. I think. xD I know what I want to have happened to him, but I'm just not sure when to put it in here. I'll just wing it. xD**

**Anyways, I hope you guys continue to read and review! I hope the somewhat flirty nature between TP Link and SS Zelda isn't that annoying. I just want that mutual chemistry to be noticeable. But I also want everyone to feel that they don't want to feel so attracted to each other so suddenly and stuff.**

**By the way this will be the last update I do until the weekend or next week probably. Please tell me what you think of this so far!**


	4. Peace Out

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed up to this point. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to give your support!**

**...**

**Chapter Three: Peace Out**

**...**

"I've been staying with you for two weeks and all I have done is freeload." Zelda pointed out from her place on Link's couch, laying on her stomach with her ankles crossed and feet curled up over her back, a book about Hyrule's history in her propped up hands. Link stopped doing a push-up, plopped over on his back, and gulped down some air greedily, his face drenched in sweat.

"Three-hundred." he announced proudly. "Two-hundred and fifty sit-ups," he held up his forefinger, "check. Seven hundred jumping-jacks," he held up his middle finger, "check. One-hundred squats," he held up his ring finger. "Check. Three-hundred push-ups," he held up his pinky. "Check. That's everything."

"Link, you're always spacing out." Zelda muttered, tilting the book in her hands back slightly. _Just like my Link_. "I feel bad that I've been eating your food, sleeping on your couch, and all for free."

Link stood up finally and stretched his arms above his head and arched his back in a feline manner. He yawned and dropped his hands to his sides afterward. Zelda watched his every move with anticipation. "I really don't mind, Zelya." he finally said, fixed his hat, then headed over to the ladder that lead up to the makeshift bed he made for himself every night. "You cook the food we eat and you pick berries and pumpkins with Ilia for the village. Really, you're not even freeloading. You've been a great help around the village and everyone likes you."

"I don't consider picking food that much help. I mean, I need a job that makes money. At least while I stay here." Zelda said, annoyed that she had no income whatsoever in this era. Before her and Link were able to establish jobs in their newly formed village on the Surface. But here, she was jobless and everyone knew the terrain, therefore they didn't ask her questions.

In fact, she was the one asking the questions. Like she knew that Hyrule was in fact what the country was called just because of basic conversations with Link. She knew that every first-born daughter in the royal family were named Zelda due to a few of the Zelda's baring the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of her right hand. She knew that the land that connected each of the provinces was called Hyrule Field. She knew about that the Gorons lived on Death Mountain which was the volcano in the Eldin Province and that Kakariko Village was the largest Village there and had expanded substantially in the last year. Castle Town was the largest city in Hyrule and surrounded Hyrule Castle.

To put it simply, Zelda knew a whole lot more than she did just a week ago. And for that she was grateful. But in order to gain such knowledge, she possibly lost her best friend. And when it came down to it, she would rather have her best friend than new knowledge. An image of a smiling Link appeared before her, the Skyloft breeze ruffling his hair. Pain seared throughout her chest.

She shook her head.

"You know. I think it would be really awesome to save some money up to go and see Lake Hylia and the Zoras." Zelda mumbled to calm herself. She may not like the fact that the lake was named after her, but she would deal. Besides, it would be awesome to see another race. Fish-people hybrids. That was amazing.

"Well, you could clean out the stalls in the barn. I would pay you some of the money I make from herding the goats." Link offered, ascending the ladder quickly. Zelda groaned and shook her head, bewildered he would even make such an offer.

"That would make me feel even worse, silly." she said. She tapped her chin. "Do you think Sera would let me sweep her shop for her? Oh, or maybe I can start a cleaning business! That would be perfect. I could clean others' homes for a small fee of twenty rupees."

"That would work." Link chimed, plopping down on his bed. "Sera and Pergie would really like that."

"That's not a nice thing to say." Zelda stated, laid her book on the floor, and twisted around to lay on her back.

"I'm not saying anything bad." Link announced. "I just mean Talo and Malo are a handful and Sera has her shop to look after."

"Then it's settled!" Zelda chirped, kicked her feet in the air, and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. "I'm going to start a cleaning business!"

Link shook his head with a grin. "Goodnight, Zelya."

"Night, Sleepy head-" Zelda stopped at that, her eyes wide. Had she just called this other Link the affectionate nickname she had bestowed upon her Link? Immediately she felt guilty. She wasn't being fair to her Link. The one that risked his life to save her and the others. The one that now needed her.

"Are you okay?" Link inquired, now rolled over on his side. His senses told him something was up. And they were usually right.

"Uh, yeah." Zelda answered quickly. She dropped her head and clasped her hands together, her forefingers pressed together and bending periodically at the knuckle. "Link?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his ears perked.

"I was wondering . . ." she trailed off. "If maybe it wouldn't be too much to ask you to come with me to Lake Hylia."

"As long as you'll go to Castle Town with me afterward. I need to check in with Princess Zelda." Link answered without a moment's hesitation. Zelda smiled softly at that. Link, apparently in no matter what time period, never questioned her. He always believed in her doubtlessly.

"That sounds fine with me. How much do you think we need to save up?" Zelda inquired, excited to explore the land and search for her missing companion.

"Well, I have about fifty rupees already saved. I give away a lot." Link murmured to himself. "I say we need at least a thousand and two-hundred rupees all together. It costs one-hundred and fifty per person to stay at one of the inns positioned along the main road in Hyrule Field and it will take us two nights to travel all the way across Hyrule Field on Epona and that's only traveling roughly six and a half hours a day I don't want to push her too hard. On foot, if we traveled for five hours a day, it would take at least five days. Then we have to think about food and shelter once we made it to our locations."

"That's a long walk." Zelda mumbled. "I'm guessing you've had to do that?"

"Yeah, except I was broke at the time and slept outside. Not that it was too bad really." Link stated with a shrug. He would do it all over again if he had to. She could tell by the way he acted.

"I've had to sleep outside too. Except I was scared out of my head that I was going to be attacked seeing as I had no weapon to protect myself." Zelda said, the memories of her journey to the Skyview Temple and Earth Temple in her head. She really would have been a goner had Impa not shown up. Of course, if Impa hadn't shown up, Link would have saved her. Things would have went a lot differently. Perhaps even smoother. But she wasn't sure. Besides, that was all said and done now.

"Why didn't you take a bow with you?" Link inquired, shocked that she would do something so careless. Zelda sighed.

"I was broke, had no family, so, I was on my own. I had to just push on and hope for the best." she answered as she sat up and reached for the wool blanket she had kicked to the other end of the couch earlier. She quickly pulled the blanket over her and laid back down. The sudden warmth sent shivers down her spine.

"I understand . . ."

"Goodnight, Link." Zelda interjected and clenched her eyes shut. She was exhausted and wished not to further the conversation. She heard Link sigh and shift his weight around. A moment later the light went out.

**...**

The next morning Link awoke to the sweet scent of pancakes. The eighteen-year-old warrior quickly sat up, his mouth-watering, and glanced sleepily around until he saw a plate sitting on the table with a stack of mixed berry pancakes with a tall glass of cool water beside it. The only thing missing was the chef, Zelya.

Link changed into a clean forest green tunic and such and headed down the ladder. Once he reached the floor he realized that he had missed something on the table. It was small, square sheet of paper with something written on it in cute, bubbly writing. Link cocked an eyebrow, snatched the letter up off the table, and read:

_Morning lazy butt. I'm hoping that maybe you woke to the smell of my awesome pancakes. They took me a while to cook, so you better like them! Anyways, don't be alarmed that I'm not around. I decided to get up bright and early and go to the village. I wanted to tell them about my 'cleaning business' and thought it would be a good opportunity. Don't judge me._

Link smirked and rolled his eyes at the letter. That was Zelya alright. The hero sat down at the table, laid the note down, poured some of the sugary syrup over his pancakes, then snatched up his fork with his left hand. He cut into the stack of pancakes and plopped the bite in his mouth. Immediately his tongue relaxed, the sweet, warm, berry flavor filling his mouth. It was the best pancake he had ever had in his life hands down.

He would have to thank Zelya when he saw her.

It didn't take but a moment for the starving Chosen Hero to devour his meal and drink and be up and about. He went to his bathroom and cleaned up some, did his dishes, then was on his way outside. He snatched up his steel sword that Princess Zelda had let him forge for free in the Hyrule Castle that lay by the door, tossed it on his back, and was out the door.

Link made quick of the ledge directly outside his front door, performing a well executed front flip and landing on his feet. He then jogged across the short opening that composed his front yard and descended the small slope keeping him from the village.

"Hah, I shot one just like Link!" Talo blared excitedly from the creek. Link arched an eyebrow and followed the young boy's voice. He snuck around Sera's shop and was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

Zelya was smiling and giggling happily while the village's children surrounded her. Talo was holding a poorly make bow composed of a thick, flexible branch and fishing line in his arms like a professional with his left hand wrapped around the center of the bow's limb, his other hand readying a stick to compensate for his lack of actual arrows. Beth had her hands clasped together and was staring dreamy-eyed at an observant Colin, while a shocked Malo stared wide-eyed at his older brother.

She was fitting in just nicely.

"Good morning." Link interrupted the group, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Immediately the children swarmed him, talking excitedly.

"Zelya showed all of us how to shoot a bow, Link!" Beth chirped happily, jumping up and down. Talo nudged her out-of-the-way, a large crooked grin on his face.

"Yeah, now we can be just as good as you!" Talo exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. Beth rolled her eyes, her hand on her hip.

"You'll never be anywhere close to Link's level, Talo. He saved Hyrule all by himself pretty much!" she said, "You can't top that."

"I had help along the way." Link interjected, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Rusl, Princess Zelda, Telma, Renado, and a lot of others helped me. I would haven't made it without them. Especially when I went to Hyrule Castle."

"So, how exactly did you save Hyrule?" Zelya inquired, her hands clasped behind her back, her torso leaned forward slightly as she rocked on her heels. A position one would take if curious.

"Well," Link began, albeit nervously, his eyes shifting around.

"Come on, Link! You never told exactly what you did on your travels." Beth plead, her eyes big and watery, her bottom lip pushed out to form a quivering pout. Link groaned.

"Yeah, come on! Tell us!" Talo insisted enthusiastically. Malo, beside the hyperactive boy, bobbed his head in approval.

"It would be nice to know what you endured for the sake of a bunch of strangers." Malo mumbled.

"He'll tell us when he wants to." Colin interjected calmly. Link glanced at the boy, relief flooding his features. Ever since Colin jumped in front of the Bulblin King to protect Beth in Kakariko Village, he had been wiser, more courageous, and wasn't hesitant to stand up for himself and what he believed to be right. Link smiled softly. He was proud of the boy he considered to be his younger brother.

"I guess you're right, Colin." Beth murmured, shifting her gaze to the ground, her cheeks painted pink. Talo and Malo both groaned in unison. Zelya just sighed.

"It would have been nice to hear one story though." Talo grumbled, stomping the toe of his sandal into the earth beneath him. Link frowned and glanced around at the children and Zelya, all of which looked somewhat in dismay. Even Colin, despite his earlier claim. Of course Link knew the young boy was curious, but he wanted Link to come to him and tell him himself what happened on his journey. But there was only one person that knew exactly what happened on his quest and she was gone now.

"Sorry, maybe later." Link said apologetically with a regretful smile. He patted Talo's head.

"Psh, you said that last time - "

"Talo," Jaggle snapped, coming up from behind Link. "Leave Link alone. Besides, you need to go and clean your beds. Your mother is having a fit."

"Aww, great." Talo groaned, slumping his shoulders and swinging his arms, his head tilted back. "I don't like being around mom when she's in one of her moods."

"I second that." Malo muttered, arms crossed, a look of disdain marring his face.

"I don't either, but we just gotta suck it up and deal. Especially if we want a good dinner." Jaggle stated, grabbed his children by their arms, and gave Link a sincere smile. "Sorry about my boys pestering you about what happened while you were away."

"Don't worry about it." Link said, "I'll tell them one day."

"Alright then. Don't forget to let me in on that. I would like to know myself." Jaggle retorted. "Later."

"See you around." Link replied, watching them leave.

"Hey, Colin." Beth suddenly said. The boy glanced at her. "You wanna go for a walk to the Ordon Spring? I want you to teach me how to use a sword!"

"Sure!" Colin chimed, his hand flying to the hilt of his wooden sword. "Bye Link, Zelya. I'll stop by later and see you guys if that's okay?" he added, eyeing Link hopefully. The young man grinned and nodded his head.

"Sure. You know you're always welcome in my home." With that being said, Colin ran off with Beth toward the Ordon Spring, his wooden shield bouncing against his back, and the words 'Thanks Link!' coming from his mouth.

"You sure have a way with kids." Zelya stated, snapping Link out of his momentary daze. He chuckled and scratched back of his head in an all-too-familiar manner.

"It's unintentional." Link said. "They've always looked up to me. I don't know why. But I do know I've always felt the need to protect them."

"You're attached. That's normal." Zelya said, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her dark pink flowy tunic-top. "We all want to protect those we love."

"I know. But there's so much more to it than that." Link retorted and kicked a pebble into the creek. "I guess it's about time I told you something personal about myself. If you'll hear it?" he inquired hesitantly, his eyes glued to the gentle flow of the creek.

"Well, I'll tell you something about myself too then. A secret for a secret. It's only fair." Zelya chimed with a soft smile. Link returned the gesture and gave a stiff nod, then took a deep breath, his chest rising. He then exhaled.

"I'm not originally from Ordon Village. Hell, I wasn't even born here." he stated. Zelya moved toward him, her eyes aimed on him. He felt a shiver run down his spine, pained by memories of the past. His mother's last words . . .

_"Link, you run south and don't look back, you understand?" _

There had been flames everywhere at that point, his mother kneeled before him, her stormy blue eyes wide with fear, the scent of charred flesh burning his nostrils. He had cried. He had been weak.

_"I don't want to leave you, mommy!" _

_"I'll come for you. But right now you have to go." _

He had turned to run but she caught his hand and pulled him into her arms. She kissed his forehead and pulled away. At the time he didn't know it would be the last kiss he would ever receive from his mother.

_"And Link, I love you."_

_"I love you too, mommy."_

"My parents were killed when I was four-years-old. I - I couldn't save them. I was too weak." Link stated bitterly, his hands clenched at his side shaking, his jaw wired shut tightly. Zelya neared and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Link . . . you were too young to do anything." she said soothingly. But Link didn't want to hear it.

"You're wrong." he said, pulled away, and kicked another pebble into the creek. "I ran away as fast as I could the moment my mother gave me the chance. I left her to die. I left them to die. And then . . ." he trailed off softly, "I ran for three days, never looking back just like my mother told me to. When I saw the lights of a nearby village exhaustion, dehydration, and starvation, all kicked in and I collapsed, but not before seeing the concerned face of a man barreling toward me. Rusl."

"Oh, Link, I-I'm so sorry." Zelya interjected. "I . . . didn't know."

"How could you?" Link said with a shake of his head. "But that's why I want to protect the people of this village. They took me in under their wing, accepted me, and supported me until I was able to stand on my own two feet."

_"My mother said she would come for me, Rusl. I believed that." _

"If it means anything. I lost my mother too." Zelya stated. "I always had my father, but my mother she . . ." tears burned at her eyes, "she was depressed. I don't even know why. I was too young to understand. But she eventually couldn't take the pain anymore and found a way out. I don't like to say she killed herself, but more that she died of a broken heart. It's stupid I know but . . ."

"It's not stupid. I understand. And I'm sorry for your loss." Link cut in, placing his hands on both of her shoulders. Their eyes met.

"Link . . ." Zelya murmured, cheeks flushed.

"Er, yeah?" Link inquired. Then Zelya stood on her tip-toes, her eyes slanted, her lips puckered, her weight leaning into him. Link supported her weight wholly and leaned down, his own cheeks red. Then he jerked away and steadied Zelya on her feet. "Ahem, sorry about that." he said, turning his head to the side. "I - I have to go." he said and stormed off quickly, leaving a stunned Zelya behind.

**...**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Zelda repeated like a mantra in her head, her hands tangled in her hair near her scalp. Her boot-clad feet padded softly against the earth beneath her as she paced the path that led to the Ordon Spring. The birds chirped happily in the orange and red stricken tree canopies that lined the path, much to her dismay. She almost felt as if they were looking down upon her with their little beady eyes, mocking her with their cheery chirps. She shook her head, irritated with herself.

How many times had she told herself that the Link she currently resided with was not **_her_** Link? More than once that was for sure. Yet, the moment he comforted her and was close enough, she let instinct take over. Which ended her in a mess. She not only possibly ruined the fresh friendship she developed with this Link, but she humiliated herself and put Link in an uncomfortable situation. He did run away after all, flustered and nervous. How was she to face him again?

A large wooden bridge came into her view as the thought crossed her mind. Maybe she should just leave? She took her hands out of her hair and glanced around cautiously. She then padded her way to the bridge. She grasped the wooden post that was connect one side of the bridge to the ground and peered down into the rocky ravine below. The height made her feel dizzy. But that wasn't the point. She wanted to know what was on the other side.

"What are you doing out here, Zelya?" a masculine voice inquired from behind. Zelda jumped in surprise and turned around, her right hand over her fast beating heart.

"I was just taking a walk to clear my head. What about you, Jaggle?" she answered smoothly with a grin. Jaggle nodded and held up a letter with a shiny leaf seal with a shimmery golden trim.

"I'm running to Castle Town for Sera to get some supplies for the shop. It'll take me six days to get back." he answered with a sigh. "I guess the hefty price Sera offered me while make this trip worth while."

"Well, be careful out there. Okay?" Zelda retorted as the man trudged by her, pausing at the bridge.

"Thanks, Zelya. Take care." he said with a wave.

"See you around." she said, waving back. He nodded and went on his way, a thick and heavy backpack hanging from his back. It would be a long journey after all.

Zelda sighed and walked two feet on the surface of the bridge. She then sat down and dangled her legs over the ledge, her right hand grasping one of the ropes that compensated for the bridge's lack of rails and gazed about the canyon. All she could see were trees and rocks. The orange glow of the afternoon sun only accentuated the unique beauty of the Ordona Province.

_I miss you . . . Link_. She thought, her eyes burning with tears, the fall breeze mussing her hair. She arched her back, her eyes drifting up toward the skyline. She smiled bitterly, dropping her head.

She finally understood how her Link felt when he was on his quest, searching for her, suffering because of her. She understood the terror he felt, never knowing whether or not she was okay. She would describe the feeling as suffocating. She was worried sick over his well-being. Yet, at this point she knew she couldn't do anything until she got a weapon and some supplies, both of which that required rupees. Of course she knew she could take Link's bow in the middle of the night. But still yet, she needed potions, arrows, and extra rupees to be able to rent a room at an inn every so often.

_"Everywhere I went I was told that I was being brave. But really I was scared. Not for myself. But for you."_

Zelda closed her eyes, listening to Link's voice in her memory.

_"Zel, I love you." _

He had confessed once to her so long. But she had been too stupid to realize that she felt the same exact way as him at that time. She didn't realize it until a year later, a week before the Wing Ceremony. And just when she had finally built up the courage to tell him that she reciprocated his feelings, it was too late. She always did have bad timing.

_"I was alone on the Surface, camping out inside the Great Tree, wondering if I would ever get you back. Sometimes, I felt helpless. But then I would . . . I would think of you being back home, safe and curled up under your blankets in your dorm at the Knight Academy. Where you belonged."_

That's how he would describe his rough times on the Surface. Always ending them with flashbacks of her being safe. She placed her freehand over her pained heart. Goddesses, she missed Link.

_"I never fought for myself. All I did was for you. And I if I had to, I would do it all over again."_

**...**

It was nearly night fall when Zelda returned to Link's house, shivering and tear-free finally. She rubbed her arms, a futile attempt to warm herself. A chill ran up her spine which forced her to arch her back and her teeth to chatter. The sun was invisible in the sky at this point and the moon was a translucent shadow of itself, cradled high in the sky by a vast, seemingly endless cluster of clouds, warning them that dusk was upon them.

A quick 'chop' sound resounded around the forest, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, looking around for the source of the sound. She got the answer to her question once she reached the front lawn of Link's house. The young man was standing near a high pile of perfectly cut wood, his sleeves pushed up, sweat beaded on the sides of his face, his teeth clenched as he raised an ax over top of his head, the blade glistening in the dim light before he brought it down on top of an unsuspecting piece of wood. It split perfectly down the center, flopping down on to the ground. Link then picked the pieces up and laid them in the nearby pile of already chopped pieces of wood.

"Um, hey." Zelda murmured, awkwardly rubbing her arms. Link glanced at her from the corner of his eyes then turned toward her, propping the handle of the blade on his left shoulder. He then smiled at her.

"Hey." he greeted her then turned back around and laid the ax down on the ground. He then scooped up a pile of wood and tossed the pieces up on the small ledge directly outside the front door of his house.

"Are you . . . okay?" she inquired finally. Link bobbed his head.

"Yeah." he said.

"About earlier -" they both began simultaneously, pausing once they realized they were both talking. "Sorry." again. They laughed. How cliché.

"You go first." Link finally said, the tension lessened.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rash . . . actions. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." Zelda stated, hands clasped together at her bust, eyes locked on the ground, cheeks red, and twisting at her ankles slightly.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Link said sternly as he began the ascent up the wooden ladder outside of the front door of his house. Zelda followed suit, going up once he reached the top.

"I shouldn't have tried to . . . kiss you though like that. I was just . . . in the moment I guess." Zelda muttered, blushing heavily. Link didn't seem to notice.

"It happens." he said with a shrug. Zelda rolled her eyes and smiled. Link always was a laid-back kind of guy. It was just another trait that he possessed that she appreciated.

"I'm glad you're not going to be a jerk about it." she said and play punched him in the arm.

"Ow. You know your punches hurt." he teased, opening the door with his right hand while the chopped logs laid in the crook of his left arm. He then stepped out-of-the-way and let Zelda in.

"I know. I have to keep you in line, don't I?" she teased back and stuck her tongue out, feeling completely comfortable around this Link once more. He smirked and nudged her inside, following after her. He kicked the door shut behind them.

"I'm starting to think that maybe you're the one that needs to be kept in line."

**...**

"My cleaning business isn't doing that bad." Zelda announced as she plopped down on Link's couch, a pouch of rupees in her hands. The hero arched an eyebrow at her as he towel dried his hair from his position by the kitchen table.

"How many rupees you make today?" Link inquired, slinging the towel over his bare shoulder. Zelda glanced up, her eyes barely skimming over his exposed chest. She was use to the sight at this point, though she hated to admit that she enjoyed it. Even after three weeks of being there.

"I made fifty today. In five days I've made a total of three-hundred and twenty-five rupees. I'm going to save it up for our to Lake Hylia." she chimed proudly. Link bobbed his head.

"I already added a little to our fund earlier." he stated, snatching a jar off of a nearby bookshelf. It was half way to the top with rupees. Zelda's eyes bulged out of her head.

"How much have you put in there already?" she demanded. The jar was rather large after all. Link shrugged.

"I put in four-hundred and fifty exact." he answered, joining her on the couch with a 'thud'. Zelda blinked.

"Link, please take some of your rupees back. I mean, I don't want you to put everything you make in there. I was the one that wanted to go to Lake Hylia after all." Zelda whined, her bottom lip pushed out. Link shook his head.

"I agreed to go." he said, "Besides, the sooner we get twelve-hundred rupees the sooner we get to go."

"I know, I just owe you so much already." Zelda answered with a sigh, her hands resting in her lap.

"I'm not asking for anything. I knew there was a good chance that you would be staying with me when I rescued you from the Faron Woods." Link retorted, "So, I don't consider you a burden or a pain or a freeloader, so quit saying otherwise."

Zelda was silent after that then sighed. "I can't help it. I just hate not pulling my own weight." _Especially after what Hylia- I mean I- put Link through for three lifetimes. Maybe even more._

"You are though. You're contributing all your hard-earned money into our fund without a moments hesitation when you could spend it on a lot of other things." Link pointed out. Zelda smiled.

"You always know how to make someone feel better." she said as she opened the jar and poured her rupees inside. That made a total of seven-hundred and seventy-five rupees. Just four-hundred and twenty-five to go. "I think by the middle of next week we can have enough."

"Yeah. We'll go and get supplies tomorrow if you want. Like arrows for me and you." Link stated and yawned, his mouth opening as wide as it could. Zelda glanced over at the young man and arched an eyebrow.

"You're going to let me use your bow? You do have a sword after all." she paused, her jaw tightened in determination. "I'll buy my own bow. Besides, if we had an aerial enemy we could both be doing something about it."

"Actually," Link said as he leaned forward and thrust his hand up under the couch.

"What are you doing?" the young Spirit Maiden inquired. Link held up his other hand, his forefinger extended as if to say 'one moment'.

"I made it for you." he answered finally and leaned back, a beautiful bow made of ivory in his hands. Zelda gasped and put her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in awe. Link blushed at her reaction. "After . . . the other day, I decided I wanted to make you a bow. You're better than me with one and you need a weapon while we travel." he said and handed her the bow.

"You shouldn't have!" Zelda chirped, cradling the bow in her hands carefully, her eyes scanning the object carefully, catching every detail. It was crafted by extremely skilled hands. That she had no doubts about. "It's perfect."

"I wanted to. And thanks. I tried my best." Link mumbled bashfully. He never was one to take compliments well.

"Don't be so modest." Zelda muttered and shifted her gaze over to the young man whom was staring at his lap as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. She giggled, drawing his attention. "I really appreciate you making me this bow, and everything you have done for me so far."

"Really, it was nothing." Link said with a soft smile. "I'm just glad I could help you out."

**...**

The sky was a deep coal color, darkened by puffs of black clouds and the thicket of forest that composed the Ordon Woods was dead silent other than the sound of hastened foot-falls and heavy breathing. Jaggle ran as fast as he could, his hand clasped over his injured shoulder, his eyes wide with fright. He could not comprehend a single thought registering through his mind, other than deeply rooted, unsettling_ fear_.

_Run_. Thump. _Don't look back_. Thud.

The Ordon Village came into view and his heart stopped._ Please. Somebody. Anybody!_ He pleaded mentally as he slowed his pace into a slow stagger, his muscles strained and his jaw wired shut from fear and exhaustion. He then collapsed to his knees, his blood-clad left-hand trembling against the deep flesh wound on his shoulder.

Jaggle hunched over and clenched his eyes shut tightly. Suddenly he heaved and a thick liquid spilled past his lips and onto the ground below. It was blood, an unmistakable metallic taste swashing around his mouth and over top of his tongue. The realization made him gag and dry-heave until a hot acidic substance burned his throat and came up into his mouth. He immediately spit the clear liquid on the ground and whimpered, the cold air enveloping him.

_Help me._

Finally, through his panting, he released a desperate cry from his throat. The sound mangled and despaired.

"What's going on out here?" a feminine voice demanded from behind him.

"P-Please . . ." Jaggle choked out before he collapsed, unconscious, in his own vomit.

"Jaggle! Hanch, go fetch Pergie!"

**...**

**I ended with what I hope is another cliffhanger. xD I know, I'm evil, and I like it! Mwuahah. Ahem. Anyways, things will start heating up soon. Zelda has been in the village for a month now and has developed pretty decent bonds with the villagers. To me it seems kind of rushed, what do you think? I tried not to rush it so much. But I figured if I kept her in Ordon Village for too long it would become boring. Not just for you guys, but for me too!**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think thus far! (:**


	5. Whispers In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I got this title from the song 'Whispers In The Dark' by Skillet!**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed up to this point, again. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to give your support, as always! xD Also, don't freak out about the first two beginning scenes of this chapter. This story in no way will be a Link/Ilia. I can't stand those two paired together. But I do feel that it is slightly one-sided. Anyways, this chapter is the start of the conflict. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter Four: Whispers In The Dark**

**...**

For the first time since Zelya had become a tenant in his home, Link awakened before the young woman. He yawned and sheathed his sword, his eyes going over to the sleeping form of Zelya whom was sleeping curled up on her side, the thick wool blanket he had given her wrapped tightly around her. Link smirked at his housemate and shook his head. He would let her sleep in. He owed her that much as least after she always cooked for him and let him be lazy on his days off from the ranch.

The young hero slipped out of his house and fed Epona some apple peelings from his breakfast to which the horse whinnied happily to before he headed toward the village. On his way he stretched his arms high above his head, his fingers laced together tightly, and arched his back, a 'pop' sound reached his ears and relief flooded his entire body. He sighed contentedly, the village coming into view.

It would be a few days before Link and Zelya could start traveling. Which he both anticipated and dreaded. Dreaded because he had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that screamed that something was wrong, and anticipated because he craved, no **_needed_**, adventure to fill this empty void in his chest.

"Link!" a voice squeaked to his left, he turned his head to the side and caught the glimpse of a panicked Ilia, her face pale and eyes wide. She stood in the doorway of Sera and Hanch's house, her hands trembling at her sides, looking aghast, as if she had witnessed death itself.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, approaching her at a quickened pace.

"J-Jaggle came home last night, injured." Ilia stated and leaned against the doorway for support, her breathing irregular. Link's eyebrows twitched.

"Will he be alright?" Link asked, attempting to look inside, but it was too dark. His gaze drifted back to the obviously exhausted Ilia. She had stayed up all night tending to Jaggle no doubt. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, he's running a high fever and has been unconscious since he collapsed outside of Sera's house." Ilia mumbled quietly, her hazel orbs darting back and forth as if searching for something. "Pergie don't want Malo and Talo to know of their father's condition. Not yet anyways." she added, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"What kind of injury does he have? Maybe some water from the Ordon Spring could help?" Link retorted, his jaw clenched. Ilia shook her head, her shoulders slumped.

"We already poured some water from the spring on his wound, which is a gaping hole in his shoulder, and forced him to down some of it." Ilia answered, "The wound didn't heal, nor did his fever relent. We're . . . we're stumped."

"Maybe he just needs to rest." Link muttered, "Can I see him?"

"Sera doesn't want anyone other than Pergie and I to go in. Just in case whatever he has caught is contagious. Even Beth and Hanch have to stay with my dad and I." Ilia replied with a sigh. She shifted her eyes to the ground and trembled, her bottom lip pushed out and quivering. "I don't know what to do."

"You can't blame yourself for whatever happened to Jaggle, Ilia. It's not your fault." Link assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder and using his other hand to tilt her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "Okay?" Ilia nodded.

"Thank you, Link." Ilia murmured with a soft smile on her face as he pulled away and bobbed his head.

"That's better. Why don't you take Epona for a ride wherever you want and for as long as you want? I'll even go with you." Link offered, scratching the back of his cap-lacking head.

"I-I'd like that." Ilia mumbled bashfully, her cheeks sprinkled pink, and her hands clasped down in front of her. Link chose to ignore the strange behavior.

"Come on then." he said and motioned for her to follow him. Ilia bit on her bottom lip and immediately willed her feet to follow, one question on her mind.

_Is this my chance?_

**...**

Epona snorted and huffed happily when her rider came into view, baring her teeth as if she were smiling. Link arched an eyebrow at the horse's behavior and bit back a chuckle as he and Ilia approached. The young woman giggled and reached out for Epona once they were in reach. The horse neighed and pressed her muzzle against Ilia's palm.

"Epona always has been such an intelligent and receptive horse." Ilia commented while Link untied the mare from the wooden post outside of his home. The horse responded by nuzzling Ilia's palm harder, as if appreciating her compliment.

"Yeah, I lucked out that she chose me as her rider." Link replied, gently slapping Epona's left haunch fondly. The mare immediately responded and turned to Link, lowering her muzzle in his face. He laughed and rubbed her mane roughly. Epona whinnied loudly and shoved her head against Link's chest, nearly knocking him off of his feet. "How many times have I warned you about that, girl?" he demanded sternly, steadying his weight on his boot-clad feet. The horse let out a sound that resembled a chuckle.

"Aw, don't scold her, Link." Ilia chastised playfully, her hands resting on her hips.

"She needs it sometimes." Link retorted as he walked to the horse's side and put his right foot in one of the stirrups while he gripped the horn of the saddle with his right hand. He then hoisted himself up and used the momentum from the lift to throw his left leg over the saddle. Afterwards he gripped the leather reigns in his hands and settled himself comfortably on Epona's back.

"Nice mount." Ilia said and giggled before approaching Epona's side. "My turn." she added, holding up one of her hands to Link. The hero took one hand off the reigns and easily assisted the young woman on his mare's back. Ilia steadied herself and wrapped her arms tightly around Link's waist.

"Ready?" Link inquired, his blue gaze sharp and serious. Ilia blushed and nodded. Link turned around and burrowed his heels into Epona's sides. The horse whined and bucked, breaking out into a mad dash, her hooves thudding heavily against the ground. Ilia squeaked and buried her head against Link's back, his fresh, crisp, and undeniably intoxicating scent overwhelming her senses.

Ilia without a doubt, was deeply in love with Link. He was the one she could go to when she was hurt. He was the one she could rely on to help her back up on her feet when she couldn't stand on her own. He was the one that she had grown and matured with, side-by-side, year-after-year. And with each year that passed, she felt her feelings for the young man in her arms blossom from friendship into the deep, devoted emotion known as love. He was her best friend and so much more.

Suddenly they came to a halt and Ilia was snapped out of her thoughts. She blinked and raised up to see that they were stilled just before the bridge that would take them to the Faron Woods. Ilia, confused, glanced up at Link's face. He mouth was drawn down into a frown and his gaze was icy as he looked across the bridge, analyzing the area ahead.

"L-Link?" she questioned, her heart thumping in her chest. He was so quiet, his gaze unwavering. Even Epona was still, her breath coming out unusually soft and short, as if she were trying to be as silent as possible. Her ears were perked and her eyes were wide. Fear bubbled in Ilia's stomach. _What the hell is going on?_

"I think we should go back." Link finally answered, pulling hard on the reigns to get Epona to turn around. The horse didn't whinny, nor huff. Instead she turned soundlessly and began to sprint forward as fast as she could.

Moments later they arrived back at Link's house where they dismounted Epona, left her_ untied_, and started heading back to the village in silence. Ilia, confused, kept glancing over at Link. The hero, however, remained mute, his face pale.

"What happened back there?" Ilia inquired softly, reaching out for her best friend. She was frustrated that their trip had ended short, after all. She did need a break from Jaggle's bedside, monitoring his temperature, vital signs, respiration, and temperature.

"There was . . . something wrong with the forest." Link answered, aiming his eyes at the ground. "I can't explain it. But all I know is that it's not safe for you or any of the villagers to be out there."

"W-What?" Ilia sputtered, coming to a halt. Link paused beside her.

"I think there's a lot of . . . bad things going on in Hyrule, Ilia." Link stated, his fists clenched at his sides. "Things that Jaggle saw. We'll have to wait on him to wake up before we can find out though."

Ilia felt a chill run down her spine and a sad realization settle in her wary heart.

"You're . . . you're going to go away again, aren't you?" she questioned softly and raised her hand up to her heart, tears burning at her eyes furiously. Link sighed and gave her a weak, lopsided smile. She already knew the answer.

"Yeah." he answered, cuffing her face in-between his hands and thumbing away her tears. "Don't cry, Ilia. I'll come back."

"L-Link, I need to tell you something . . ." Ilia mumbled, relaxing in his hold. Link stared intently into her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling away. Ilia immediately missed his touch.

"I . . . Link, I . . ." she trailed off and sucked in a big breath of air. "I love you, Link." she said finally, pleased. She closed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. Then she heard Link chuckle softly. She opened her eyes and blinked, her mouth opening slightly in confusion. The young man in front of her had a light blush dancing across his cheeks and a sheepish grin on his lips.

"I love you too, Ilia. You're my best friend." Link retorted, scratching his head. Ilia just stared in hurt and turned away, devastated.

"Yeah, you're my best friend, too." she mumbled. "I guess . . . I'll just go and check up on Jaggle. Maybe he will wake up soon."

"Alright, I'm going to go patrol the bridge." Link answered. "I'll come back soon."

"Be careful, Link." she muttered and started walking away. Link felt a sharp pain in his chest - one that he didn't quite understand - as he watched her go.

**...**

Zelda felt extremely groggy when she woke up. She sat up and groaned, her neck sore from sleeping at an odd angle. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the build up of saliva on the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. She had slept real good last night, almost_ too_ good actually. She tossed the wool blanket off of her and stood up, her eyes darting to the clock hanging on the wall. It was a quarter after two. _Wait. What?_

"A quarter after two?!" Zelda screeched, eyes nearly bulged out of socket. She stumbled around the house, cleaning up in the bathroom, changing her clothes, and brushing her hair. She nearly tripped coming out of the bathroom, attempting put on a sock all while she hopped on her other foot. "Eek!" she squeaked, toppling over and landing on her side. She quickly sat up, looked around blushing, and sighed once she realized that no one was going to come in and see her in her current predicament.

"I can't believe I slept in so late." she muttered, snatching her boots up off the floor beside the couch. She then sat down and put them on with ease. "Finally." she murmured, got back on her feet, and snatched up the beautiful ebony bow that Link had carved for her. She eyed the weapon and bit her bottom lip. She felt as if she would need it today.

Zelda secured her bow and quiver on her back with a leather strap that Link had bought her and took a deep breath. She then padded her way over to the wooden bookshelf on the wall opposite of the couch and snatched up the jar of rupees she and Link had collected. She opened the jar and stuffed the rupees inside a money pouch she had picked up from Sera's shop and secured it on her side. She wasn't stealing or running off. After all, Link knew the terrain better than her now. She needed him and she wanted him to be there with her.

The Spirit Maiden turned on her heels and narrowed her eyes. The door was a mere five feet away from her, looming at her intimidatingly. As if daring her to leave. "What is my problem today?" Zelda scolded herself and stomped over to the door, the corner of her mouth pulled down into a determined scowl, her hands balled into stiff fists at her sides.

Once she reached the door she flung the door open and was greeted by a beautiful autumn afternoon. The sky was a light shade of gray with a few rays of sunshine piercing through and gracing the Surface and glistening off the tops of the colorful tree canopies. Zelda rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders, mentally kicking herself for worrying so bad, and jumped off the small ledge that separated her from the ground. She landed with a soft 'thud' and began the trek towards the village. Maybe she could clean one house today.

Zelda tucked a lose strand of her sunny blonde hair behind her ear, sucked her bottom lip in-between her teeth, and wrung her hands as she started down the small slope that lead to the village. She had to admit, despite the calm scenery, that something was off. Perhaps she was feeling guilty because she was going to be leaving the village soon and taking their cherished hero with her?

Then again, she didn't feel guilty for pursuing her missing best friend - and her hero.

_"I practice every day to make sure that I'm strong enough to protect you - and everyone else. Failure isn't an option."_

Zelda inhaled sharply. _I really took you for granted_. She thought bitterly. She had always thought that his words were just that - words. No, she didn't doubt that he would - or could - protect her and the other Skyloftians, because he could. Her Link was lethal with any weapon he wielded, be it a sword or a bow or a whip. He had a natural talent for combat. The Spirit of The Hero that resided in him probably contributed to that fact, but she digressed.

Honestly, Zelda was convinced that Link would never have to worry about protecting her or the others from another huge threat, except from the occasional Bokoblin or pack of keese. She dropped her arms down to her sides, her hands balled up into fists. Now, her Link needed her protection and she was going to give him just that -

"Zelya, watch out!"

**...**

The Faron Woods had been surprisingly calm, much to Link's pleasure. There were no monsters barring his path, no traps, no annoying monkeys, and no strange fog contaminating the air to fill and pollute his lungs. Link glanced around the thicket of forest, his eyes traveling first around the ground then up into the treetops, cautious, sharp, and observant. Sun pierced through still in-tact leaves, shining a beautiful array of oranges, reds, and yellow beams on the ground below while casting shadows here and there.

The young Hero of Twilight tightened his hold on the hilt of his blade as he traveled through the forest, his mind-set on what he had to do. Leaves crunched under his boots and the silence of the forest filled his ears. It seemed as if the animals even sensed the danger and had went into hiding. Not that he was surprised. Animals had very keen senses after all.

It didn't take him long to maneuver his way through the forest and reach where he needed to be.

Link released his hold on the hilt of his blade and glanced around the Faron Spring. Everything seemed _normal_. Fairies, the playful little sprites, flapped around cheerily, spinning around him and tussling his hair. Perhaps he had just been paranoid all along. His stomach twisted in a knot, as if detesting such a thought.

"Has anything been out of the normal?" Link inquired, holding out his hand, palm up. A fairy immediately perched herself on his palm, her wings slowly beating and her light fading. She was beautiful and young, her body covered by a cherry red leaf, complimenting her waist length, dark auburn hair and chocolate hued gaze.

"Everything has been fine in the Faron Woods." she answered confidently, "But we haven't heard from Princess Zelda in a few weeks and all the fairies we have sent to Hyrule Castle have been disappearing. We want to investigate further, but our Mistress is afraid that if she sends more of us than we'll just go missing as well."

"I'll check it out." Link retorted fervently, his eyes narrowed in a contemplative manner.

"Please, take me and my sister with you. We will come to your aid if you ever need us." the small fairy begged, her charming brown eyes full of concern. Link nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" he inquired softly. The fairy beat her wings with more effort and floated off his palm. She then swirled around him and snatched a near-by fairy from the group.

"Yes." she answered, coming back to his side.

**...**

"I can't believe I almost walked into the creek." Zelda said, scratching the back of her head, her cheeks red. "I was completely lost in my thoughts."

"I noticed." Ilia pointed out with a small chuckle from her spot beside Zelda a few feet away from the creek. "By the way, can you not tell anyone about Jaggle's condition?"

"Doesn't everyone already know?" Zelda inquired, eyebrows arch, any trace of embarrassment gone. Ilia shook her head, picked up a stray leaf off the ground, placed her hands in her lap, and began picking at the leaf, her eyes downcast.

"Pergie doesn't want Talo and Malo to know that their father is in such a critical state." Ilia answered. Zelda shook her in disbelief. "I know, I know, Pergie shouldn't keep something like that about their father from them. And I completely agree. If he doesn't pull through, then they won't even get to say goodbye."

"Yeah, I would go off, no doubt." Zelda murmured, bunching her pant legs up in her hands tightly. She would be devastated if her father was dying and no one cared to tell her. What business would they have to keep something like that from her? It wasn't moral.

"I would too, my father is the only family I have left." Ilia retorted softly, her eyes distant. A moment of silence passed before she added, "You know I told Link my feelings for him?"

"What?! How did it go?" Zelda bellowed enthusiastically. Ilia slumped her shoulders and Zelda became silent. Slumped shoulders were never a good sign.

"I told him that I loved him and he said that he loved me too." Ilia stated and threw the remains of the crunchy brown leaf on the ground to palm away her tears. Zelda blinked in confusion and arched her eyebrows.

"Isn't that a_ good_ thing? He loves you back, doofus!" Zelda inquired, shaking her head. Ilia bit her lip.

"But he said 'I love you too, you're my best friend'." Ilia choked out. Zelda opened her mouth, not a sound coming out. _Oh. Ohh._ She placed her hand on Ilia's back.

"Maybe he will return your feelings one day, Ilia." she stated cheerily. The Ordon Village native looked at her through her tears and shook her head.

"I - I've had my suspicions that he has feelings for Princess Zelda. She's the one he has been spending a majority of his time with. Well, until you showed up." Ilia mumbled and stood up, obviously wanting to end the uncomfortable conversation. "It's four. I better go make dinner."

"It's been nice talking to you." Zelda muttered as the other girl raced off without another word. She couldn't help but wonder if her Link would shoot her down too. How couldn't she? Ilia was this Link's best friend. They grew up together, they were bonded for life, and seemed destined to be together, yet - bam - nothing.

Zelda shook her thoughts and stood. She had been in the village for just thirty minutes and it was already four. That's what she got for sleeping in so late then taking an hour to get ready. Now, she already needed to head back to Link's and prepare a meal for them.

**...**

Ilia felt extremely empty and drained as she hovered over Jaggle's sleeping form from her seat on a wooden stool that Sera had positioned by the man's beside. The scent of cleaning alcohol and fresh blood wafted about the room, making her quite queasy. She leaned back, nearly hitting the white bed sheet that hung from the ceiling and separated his half of the room from the rest. A small candle sat on the nightstand directly beside the head of the bed, supplying the only source of light in the room. The eighteen-year-old cuffed a hand over her mouth and yawned.

Jaggle grunted in his sleep and arched his back to reveal sweat soaked sheets beneath him. Ilia frowned at that. Pergie and Sera had both changed his sheets before she took over the night shift. He shouldn't be sweating so much.

Ilia stood and pulled off the thick wool blanket that had been over top of Jaggle, leaving just a thin sheet in its stead. His exposed chest and face were clammy and pale, dark bags under his eyes. Ilia sighed and tugged at the bandage over the wound on his shoulder, expecting to see a smaller wound in its place - she leaned back and gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth in horror.

Instead the wound looked as if it had peeled open even further. The skin surrounding the gaping hole on his shoulder was extremely white and pruney, almost as if wet, and from there all of his veins were visible, webbing out across his chest where dark bruises stood out prominently against his paled skin. Then suddenly, without warning, Jaggle's chest stopped rising and his eyes opened wide, revealing lackluster eyes void of a usual distinct pupil.

Paralyzed with fear, Ilia trembled and stared on, mortified. "J-J-Jaggle?" she called out softly, her voice choppy and weak. When there was no response she rose to her feet and took a step back, knocking into the white sheet hanging from the ceiling and tearing it down in the process. She didn't even care. She just had to get out of there.

Ilia turned on her heels and began running for the front door when she heard some movement back on the bed. Her hand hesitated over the doorknob, her ears perked, listening intently. Then she heard an incoherent whisper from behind her.

"Jaggle!" she blared, hopeful and turned around, only to be met by silence as the candle on the nightstand was knocked over, landing with a 'tink', the light snuffed out by the floor instantly. Fear spread throughout her. "Jaggle?" she called out again, albeit gingerly. She heard a groan and the thud of footfalls. She sighed with relief. She could make out his approaching form in the dark thanks to the soft moon light pouring in through the nearby window.

"We've been so worried about you, Jaggle." she said, taking a small step forward, "But you need to rest a little longer. You have a high fever and an infected-" she stopped once she realized that he wasn't responding and only advancing. "Um, Jaggle?" she called, squinting through the veil of darkness only to freeze up as his face was captured by the moonlight. She cuffed both of her hands over her mouth.

Jaggle's eyes were completely rolled in the back of his head, his mouth slack, the stench of blood, sweat, and **_death_** mingling in the air. Ilia wanted to move, but her legs were rooted in spot.

"Oh, Goddesses, someone help!" she screeched with her eyes shut, knees trembling, arms tight to her sides. But no one came. She opened her eyes, the stench nearing, heavy breathing noticeable, her heart pounding in her ears while adrenaline ran hot through her veins.

"Il . . . ia." Jaggle choked out, blood spilling past his lips as he reached out for her.

"S-Stay away!" Ilia cried, finally able to take a shaky step backward, but it wasn't fast enough.

Jaggle grasped her tightly by her shoulders and pulled her close. She screamed and attempted to pull away but it was no use. "No, please!"

Jaggle didn't say anything as he dipped his head. Ilia whimpered and jerked her head and body back, exposing her throat. Jaggle groaned and bit down into her neck without a moment's hesitation. Ilia cried out in pain and kicked as hard as she could at his legs and groin area, but there was no reaction. His teeth felt like razors piercing her flesh, digging deeper and deeper until he ripped a chunk of tender flesh from her throat and greedily swallowed. The pain unmanageable.

Ilia let out a mangled whimper, choking on her own blood, eyes wide with fear as she struggled against his hold. All fight ultimately left her when he went back for a second bite, the pain just as intense, yet subsiding at the same time. Her limbs tingled from lack of oxygen and she felt extremely lightheaded. She bucked against Jaggle's grip one last time before she went limp.

**...**

**Yeah, not my best chapter thus far. It was extremely difficult for me to write for some reason. :/ Maybe it's where I'm so excited for Link and Zelda to actually start off on their adventure. I don't know.**

**Anyways, this chapter definitely has things rolling now and revealed just what Link and Zelda will be up against: the dead. I have been on a zombie frenzy lately and was like 'Oh Din, I found a perfect Zelda plot!' haha. I hope this doesn't turn you guys against this story, though. ):**

**Normally I would have waited until I got at least five reviews for the last chapter, but I just want this one up now. xD Four will do at the moment. Though I would like to have in total twenty-five before I update again. I'll probably wait like a loser. Dx**

**Please tell me what you guys think so far of this story! Tell me what you hate, what you like, what you think I need to do - criticize as much as you want! It helps me improve as an author and I'm always up for that. I won't get offended, promise. And I wouldn't blame you for criticizing, especially this chapter. It didn't seem to flow as smoothly for me. Which I hate!**

**Til' next time, folks.**


	6. Wait and Bleed

**Disclaimer: Chapter title is from the song 'Wait and Bleed' by Slipknot!**

**Author's Note: So, I totally winged this chapter. xD I hope it isn't too bad! And I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed up to this point, again. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to give your support, as always!**

**...**

**Chapter Five: Wait and Bleed**

**...**

The village was in an up roar. All of the Ordonians had fled through the veil of night from the small town and to the outskirts where the one and only Link, Hero Chosen By The Gods, resided. They frantically scampered up the semi-tall ladder that separated them from the young man's front door, nearly knocking each other down in their haste. "Move!" a panicked Fado snapped.

"The children go first!" Rusl growled, shoving Fado and some of the other adults back. A majority of the children huddled together, watching the older men and women argue, eyes wide.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Beth whimpered and clung to Sera's arm as if it were her life support.

"Goddesses!" Link howled, throwing open his front door, eyebrows knotted between his eyes. It was three in the morning for crying out loud. Just what was so important that some of the villagers had to come to his door and make such a racket? He crossed his arms and glared down at the people. Then he felt his mouth fall open in silent surprise, all of his anger dissipating. The _entire_ village was outside of his home, fighting to be the first to reach his door, all wearing terrified expressions on their many faces. Even Rusl, a man he thought that had hardly any fear, bore a pinched, fearful expression.

"L-Link!" Pergie cried, tears pouring from her eyes. Link tensed, he knew that for Pergie to be crying something had happened to Jaggle or worse. She was a tough woman that hardly shared any emotional sentiments with anyone, let alone cry freely in front of the other villagers. The tearful woman pulled her sons, Talo and Malo, closer to her body. "I-Ilia and Mayor B-Bo are dead! J-Jaggle, he - he is a monster! He don't remember any of us and has tried to attack u-us."

Link stared on in horror and shock. Ilia and Mayor Bo were **_dead_**? Lifeless, soulless, breathless beings with void looks in their eyes? He felt his breathing become choppy and the space around him closing in tightly. He felt lightheaded. He had failed his best friend and one of the kindest men he had the honor of knowing. And to top it all, he had failed his village and the Goddesses that had chose him to be their warrior of legend.

"What is going on?" Zelya inquired, popping her head around Link's back, her icy blue gaze questioning. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to confirm what she was seeing. "What did you do, Link? Tick everyone off?" she teased, only for the young Hero to ignore her. She gulped and nervously shifted her eyes to the back of his head, "Link . . . ?"

"Everyone get inside." Link commanded softly, turning on his heels and nudging Zelya back inside. "I need you to make pallets in the floor. The couch will pull out into a bed."

"O-Okay." Zelya murmured, confused but no voicing her concerns as she did what was asked of her. Link pursed his lips and turned back to the villagers and stepped out of the way of the ladder and went to the ledge.

"I'll lift the children up this way. The adults climb up the ladder, calmly. The more orderly we do this, the quicker everyone can get inside." Link stated, leaning over the ledge and extending his arms out. No one asked questions as they soundlessly went into two separate lines, the adults near the ladder, the children rushing over to where Link was.

"T-Thanks, Link." Beth muttered, tears burning her eyes. Link smiled at the young girl.

"It's nothing. Now, get inside. Zelya will take care of you from there." he said softly, nudging her toward the entrance of his home. She nodded, the teddy bear Link had bought her from Castle Town snuggled securely in her arms, and went inside. Link then turned his attention back to the children and lifted Malo up, then Talo, and lastly Colin.

"Link, will everything be alright?" Colin questioned, his blue eyes quivering with fear that the young boy was obviously trying to hide. But Link could read the child as if he were an open book. They had grown up together after all. Link patted Colin on top of the head, ruffling his sunny blonde hair and gave a reassuring, lopsided grin.

"I'll take care of it. Promise." he said calmly to which Colin smiled and nodded.

"I know you will, Link. You can do anything!" Colin trilled, running inside behind his fellow peers.

_Everyone is inside._ Link thought, narrowing his eyes through the veil of darkness. He would have to check things out and figure out the severity of the situation for himself. He really hoped that it was some Halloween prank that the village was in on. He didn't want to believe that Ilia and Bo were dead. He didn't want to believe that Jaggle, the village's kindest brute, would even **_murder_** two people he had known for so long in cold blood. He balled his hands up at his sides. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He tensed.

"Link, you plan on going out there don't you?" Rusl questioned from behind, his voice soft and heavy with sorrow. The hero relaxed in Rusl's grasp.

"I have to, Rusl." Link answered calmly and turned, pulling out of the older man's hold. "I want you to make sure the door is guarded. I'm going to take the ladder down so that no one can come up. I can run up the side, grab onto the ledge, and pull myself up. So, don't worry about me."

"Please take care of yourself." Rusl muttered, concern marring his eyes. Link bobbed his head. "And here, take my sword. Knowing you, you don't want to go in and have everyone trying to stop you." he added, pulling his sheath off of his back and holding it out for Link to take.

"Thanks." Link said and took the sheath, pulling the strap over his head so that the hilt of the sword was protruding above his left shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as possible." he stated calmly, leaping down onto the ground below, landing with a soft 'thud'. He then pulled the ladder down and hid it in the dark shadows of the night.

"Link." Rusl called softly, catching the hero before he completely ran off. Link turned and arched an eyebrow at Rusl, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Jaggle, he isn't the same man you grew up around. He is . . . different. He doesn't speak, nor think. He even almost killed his own wife."

"I understand." Link murmured, understanding the weight of those words. It was simple really, but not that easy to take in. Jaggle wasn't the same. He was deranged, grasped by evil. Or perhaps he was running a high fever and was delirious. That seemed plausible. But to have the strength to slay - he clenched his eyes shut - Ilia and Bo, in his ill, injured state, that was . . . bizarre.

**...**

"Is everyone settled in?" Zelda inquired, concerned for the villagers as her eyes roamed over the room. A majority were sitting in the floor on the pallet they had chosen for themselves or their family, huddled together, and staring back at her with wide eyes. Whatever happened out there had them petrified, obviously.

"Yes, thank you." Uli piped in softly, Ella's head resting on her lap, her hands running through the toddler's hair. Colin was sitting beside his mother, eyes glared down at his lap. Rusl stood at the door. Zelda frowned. Why was Link still outside?

"Is anyone hungry?" Zelda asked, no one nodded. "Um, if anyone needs anything, just ask me."

"Did you see his face?" Sera interjected suddenly, her voice high-pitched and shaky. Zelda felt her eyebrows twitch, her curiosity piqued. The others in the room tensed and jerked back, as if recoiling. Pergie wept silently, leaving Zelda even more confused. Just **_where_** was Jaggle, Ilia, and Mayor Bo? They were the only ones absent. "His eyes were rolled in the back of his head and there was blood all over him! He didn't even seem human anymore!"

"Shut up, Sera!" Rusl barked, surprising everyone in the room. Sera glared at the man and huffed, her arms crossed. "We all know and agree that Jaggle is no longer himself. How and why, I don't know. It could be the fever, a symptom of whatever illness he caught on top of the haze from the pain of his injury. But we do know that he is dangerous, and strong, and that he is willing to harm any of us. Even . . . kill us. Ilia and Mayor Bo are proof of that."

Zelda nearly dropped the pillows she had just picked up in her arms, and gasped. The reason Ilia and Mayor Bo were absent was because they were dead? If they had been injured they could have followed. The villagers, especially Rusl, were not the type to leave anyone behind. Her heart ached for the deceased. Ilia had become one of her closest friends in such a short time and Mayor Bo had always been so hospitable towards her. She bit back tears.

"Link will stop all of this nonsense." Rusl added, his eyes lingering on the fire pit in the back of the room. He sighed. "I know he will."

"And just where is Link?" Zelda chided, her gaze narrowed at the blonde man as she placed the stack of pillows on the floor. Some of the villagers snatched them up and pulled them to their respective pallets.

"He went out to see what was going on for himself." Rusl answered, "Once he has his mind made up, you can't stop him. He's a stubborn one."

"That doesn't mean that you can let him go off on his own!" Zelda snarled, stomped over to the couch, and snatched up her bow and quiver. She secured her quiver on her back by its thin leather strap and held her bow tightly in her west hand.

"You mustn't go." Rusl stated, pressing his weight against the door and barring Zelda from the exit. The blonde female frowned. "Link is stronger than you think, Zelya. He isn't just some ordinary warrior."

"I know that. But that still doesn't mean that he should be forced to face such serious things by himself." Zelda snapped back, "Now move."

"No."

**...**

The moon was bright, casting a bluish-black light over the land and thickening the shadows that the trees and houses themselves formed. No crickets chirped loudly, no owl hooted, and not even a single chicken clucked. Link tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword, his stormy blue gaze darting back and forth, searching for any sign of movement. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional creek from the waterwheel and the trickling of the small waterway in which it churned. The mood was eerie and tense to the point of being suffocating to those who dared to enter.

Link kicked in the front door of Sera and Hanch's house, a strong gust of wind blowing in his face that nearly choked him. He cuffed a hand over his mouth, the stench of blood and **_meat_** too strong to bear, even for a war veteran like him. He coughed behind his hand and went further into the room, investigating as much as he could in the dark. Just what had happened in here? This was where a majority of things took place, right? He paused all movement when he caught a glimpse of a figure near the back wall straight across from the front door.

A sick feeling settled in Link's stomach and a trickle of cold fear ran straight up his spine, leaving his hair standing on edge. He took a hesitant step forward, the sandal on the form's foot looking familiar. Then the person's mangled throat and torso came into view and it took everything in his being to not hunch over and hurl-up everything he had ate the day before.

"I - Ilia," Link choked out, tears burning the edges of his eyes. "Goddesses, what happened to you?" Her throat was completely torn open while her guts spilled from her stomach out onto the floor. Her rib-cage was exposed in spots where chunks of meat were missing, some of the bones even jagged out at awkward angles.

Link dropped to his knees and sheathed his sword, his eyes never leaving his best friend's broken form. He picked up her pale hand, not even caring that blood was soaking through the knees of his trousers and gloves, staining his hands and knees. "I always told you that I would protect you." he muttered, fighting tears. He clenched his eyes shut. "I guess I failed you too, huh? Mayor Bo." he added, a sharp pain searing through his chest.

It was an all too familiar feeling: agony.

Then he heard a foot fall behind him that got him to his feet in an instance. Link turned on his heels and pressed his back against the wall, his eyes going wide at the sight that greeted him. It was a blood-clad Jaggle. Dark bags hung under his sunken pearly white eyes, his jaw was slack, and his skin seemed as if it was peeling in on itself, recoiling to reveal sleek muscle and yellowing bones underneath.

"J - Jaggle?" Link stammered, stunned to see the man in such a state of decay. He grasped the hilt of his sword with his left hand, his body quivering with adrenaline and fear. Could he really cut down a man that had played an important role in his childhood?

"L - Li - nk." Jaggle gurgled, his voice wet. Link dropped his hand.

"Jaggle? Are you okay? Why did you kill Mayor Bo and I-Ilia?" Link demanded, his fists clenched tight at his sides. Jaggle limped forward, a crimson liquid spilling past his lips. The hero winced. Was this man even alive?

Jaggle made no sound to respond to his questions. Instead he neared Link and pressed him harshly against the wall. "Damn it." Link groaned, his head throbbing from the impact. Jaggle was unusually strong despite his deathly condition. "Jaggle! Stop it!" he demanded, an attempt at reasoning with the man. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Li - ink." Jaggle croaked, his head dipping down at his throat. The image of Ilia's mangled body immediately flashed through Link's mind. Would he suffer the same, painful fate? He dropped his gaze. He certainly deserved it. Then the fearful faces of the villagers came to mind.

"I'm sorry, guys . . ." Link whispered and shut his eyes, the tip of Jaggle's tongue caressing his throat.

**...**

Zelda raced toward the village, bow clutched tightly in her left hand, cool air whipping across her face and exposed arms, chilling her to the core. But the cold air and darkness of the night were the last things on her mind. Link and his well-being were on the top of her priority list at that very moment. If Jaggle was as threatening as the other villager's had described, then Link was in grave danger. She frowned, her gaze taking in everything around her. The trees, the lights left on in the houses, to the creek of the waterwheel. She glanced around, looking for any sign of Link or Jaggle.

From what Zelda understood, Rusl wanted Link to take care of the situation, wholly. Which meant the death of Jaggle. She bit her bottom lip. Link wasn't the type to just kill someone that he cared about because of some bizarre accusations. He might even willingly allow Jaggle to murder him, feeling guilty for Ilia and Bo's deaths. It would be in character for him to do as such. Which was what she was trying to prevent.

The spirit maiden paused in front of Sera's shop and turned slowly to her right, she froze when she realized that the door to Sera and Hanch's house was left open and all that could be seen was the black blanket of darkness passed the door frame. She gulped air down her tightened throat and clenched the wooden hold of her bow and willed her legs to move.

Sera's house screamed the word _**danger**_. She could sense it as well, from her physical being denying her movement to her mind begging her not to enter the home. But if Link was in there, she had to go in. He would have went through any danger for her in any lifetime.

"Move." she snapped at herself, finally regaining control of herself. She then forced one leg in front of the other, over and over, her heart throbbing painfully against her rib-cage with each step forward. And then finally she reached the threshold and peered into the darkness. She looked around, eyes squinted, then froze when she saw them. She gasped and stumbled back, eyes wide with horror.

**...**

**Okay. I know, shortest chapter ever. But I wanted to leave it like that. A cliffhanger from heck. But I do apologize that it took me so long to update, only for this to be the result: a short butt chapter. That and I felt that this certainly wasn't my best chapter. :/ But it does move the plot a lot. Link and Zelda are officially aware of what's going on now. At least what happened to Jaggle anyways. xD**

**I really do appreciate the reviews and hope that you continue to do so. They keep me going! My goal is five, as usual. I'm sorry. You guys probably hate me! And I don't blame you.**


	7. Driving Edge

**Author's Note: So, I totally winged this chapter. xD I hope it isn't too bad! I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. But it's explained at the end. And I would like to thank all of those that have reviewed up to this point, again. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to give your support, as always!**

**...**

**Chapter Six: Driving Edge**

**...**

"Link!" Zelda cried out as she ran into the depths of Sera and Hanch's home, bow held tightly in one hand, the other over her heart, eyes wide, body trembling. Link was pinned up against the wall by Jaggle, whom was deathly still, a dagger buried in the back of his skull. Then without warning Jaggle's body went limp and fell forward against Link's chest. The legendary hero made no sound as he was quick to shove the dead body to the floor and look away, his front drenched in blood.

The young Spirit Maiden could only gaze to Link then to Jaggle's strange and disturbing appearance and then to Ilia's mangled body, horrified and disgusted. She honestly thought that Link would not have it in him to slay Jaggle, let alone pierce the back of his skull with a blade. She didn't know if it was a pity kill, or one of self-defense, or perhaps rage over Ilia and Bo's deaths. She did know that when one suffered from a head injury, that they died quickly - in most cases.

Movement distracted her from her thoughts and she took a step back. Link averted his gaze from Zelda and back to Ilia's battered form. He was trembling but trying to hide it. "We need to head back to the others. We'll have a ceremony for the deceased tomorrow." he said quietly, walking past Zelda. She didn't respond as she followed. Words weren't necessary. And she knew it. _He_ knew it.

Zelda kept her head bowed as she walked behind Link, her eyes locked onto his heels. Her bow was now being packed on her right shoulder, her hands too jittery to grasp its wooden hold properly. She didn't want to risk damaging it. Especially since Link put an unnamed amount of hours into crafting it.

She sighed and allowed her eyes to drift up Link's legs and up to his back. His shoulders were pulled back like a taut bowstring being held by a shaky hand, tight and rigid at the same time. His jaw was tilted down slightly, lips pursed, quaky fists at his sides, and his stormy blue gaze sharp and glassy. She felt her nose twitch. She knew what the young hero was thinking about.

Link was blaming himself for Ilia and Bo's deaths. He felt responsible for not being able to save them. And now he had slayed Jaggle. His blood was on his hands - physically and emotionally. And he didn't know how to cope with his conflicted feelings. He knew though that there was the looming possibility that had he not killed Jaggle, more could have died. And he knew that he was the one that had to put things to a stop.

Zelda felt tears leak from the corners of her eyes. She was quick to wipe them away and blink back others. It just hurt her knowing that Link, no matter what lifetime, suffered. And she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She was surprised that he didn't hate her, really. Perhaps it was her first hero's desire to protect and serve her on top of his pure and unbreakable spirit that kept him from feeling such hatred. She felt undeserving of such devotion.

"I'll give you a lift up." Link said, bringing Zelda from her depressive thoughts. She blinked and stared up at Link's home. She hadn't even noticed them walk up the slope outside the village.

"Thanks." Zelda muttered and approached Link. He settled on his haunches and cuffed his bloodied hands together between his knees. Zelda took a deep breath and blocked out the blood. She then placed one of her feet into his hands and steadied the other on the ground. She then bent her knees and used them like a spring when Link pressed against her captive foot. She sprung up into the air like an arrow and landed on her feet with ease. She was surprised at his strength, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "What about you?"

"I can climb up." he said as he took a few step back. He then charged at the wall at full force and ran up its vertical surface, his left hand catching the ledge. He dangled for a second before hoisting himself upward. "I'll put the ladder back up tomorrow."

**...**

Link entered his home emotionally and physically drained. The temporary residents looked at him with fearful eyes but dared not to speak a single word with their tongues. He and Zelya had both kicked off their bloodied boots outside, but he was still quite a spectacle to behold. His shirt was drenched in blood, along with his gloves, trousers, and the flesh of his throat where Jaggle had been . . . in close contact with him. But he didn't care.

He had just killed a man with his own two hands.

A man that had been a big part of his childhood. One that use to give him piggyback rides when he sprang his ankle trying to scale the side of his house after Fado dared him. One that would always crack jokes with him and never tell Rusl about any mishaps he had gotten into. One, that like the other villagers, he swore to protect - and had failed. Just like Ilia and Mayor Bo.

Link kept his eyes down cast as he stiffly trudged to his kitchen table. He pulled out a seat and sat, hands on his knees. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Zelya lift a hand out toward him slightly, a concerned expression upon her face, lips slightly parting, and then she drew her hand back to her chest and closed her mouth, a thoughtful look overtaking the concerned one. He was thankful for her withdrawal. He wasn't ready to talk. Not yet anyways. There was too much registering through his head at the moment. It needed time to settle.

Rusl stood from his pallet and took a seat at the table across from Link, a mug of milk in his bare hands. Link didn't say anything however. Instead, he averted his eyes to the single candle sitting upon the surface of the table. The tension in the room was thick. It was almost unbearable. Like the rotten scent radiating off of Link's clothes and skin.

"What happened, son?" Rusl asked softly. Link remained unmoving. And finally, after a long, pregnant silence, Link opened his mouth, though he felt as if he were a robot, responding yet he was out of his own body.

"I tried to reason with him. It didn't work." Link answered, numb and monotonous. Zelya noticeably flinched at the words as did many of the others. Pergie silently sobbed to herself, her boys sleeping on either side of her. And - And Link just felt worthless. And perhaps everyone that was awake was thinking the same thing. The others had put him on a pedestal. "Link's so smart and brave!" they would say. "He's never let any of us down before. I doubt he'll start anytime soon!" they would trill, sweat on their brows, smile on their faces. And now, he had fallen from that pedestal.

He abruptly stood, palms stiff against the wooden table top. "Please, everyone get some rest." he said and left the table, heading toward the wash room, disappointed and hurt.

"Wait, Link. What do we do next?" Sera inquired, hands clasped over her heart. Link glanced over to Rusl whom nodded. He sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor and thought for a moment.

"First we'll build a barricade in front of the swinging bridge. That will prevent any outsiders from just walking in." he said calmly, "Rusl and Fado will you watch the barricade?"

"Yes." Rusl said with a firm nod. Fado stood from his pallet, wide-eyed.

"But what do you want us to do?" he questioned nervously. Link brought his eyes up to the man's face, eyes regaining their flame.

"You are to protect this village at all costs. Jaggle . . . he wasn't himself. His eyes were . . . dead." Link explained, "I know there's more out there like Jaggle. And they will stop at nothing to hurt others."

Everyone knew what he was implying: those that appeared and acted like Jaggle was to be killed on sight. All bowed their head in silence, knowing the weight of those words and the responsibility that they bore.

"But . . . what about you, Link?" Fado muttered, hands clenched tightly to his sides. Link gave a lopsided smile.

"You'll see." he said and started for the wash room once more. The others were left in thoughtful silence.

**...**

Zelda awoke with a fright, sweaty and hot. She licked her lips and placed a hand over her chest, the other wiping at her wet brow and through her blonde fringe. She squinted and blinked until her vision clear then sat up, the pallets around her all void of any adults. The children all slept bundled up, cozy and warm. She sighed. She wasn't surprised that she had a night terror after the prior night's wild scenario.

The scent of blood and rot lingered in her nostrils, as did the sight of Ilia and Jaggle. Ilia's guts were spewed on the outside of her body, her ribs cracked and jagged, her eyes blank. And Jaggle, all she really saw was his back. But that was more than enough for her. His flesh was peeled and sickly colored. As if he had started to decay before he was dead. She placed a hand over her mouth, feeling nauseous at the thought.

_Think of something else. Like where Link and the others are._ Zelda stood and tiptoed to the wash room, her fresh clothes placed in there from the prior night. She quickly bathed in lukewarm water, brushed her teeth and wet hair, and changed into a light blue tunic top and dark tan trousers. She grabbed a dark gray pair of knee-high boots in the living room and her quiver and bow before she headed out.

The sun was peeked in the cloudless sky, high and proud, and completely unaware of the events that had occurred hours ago. Zelda shook her head. The more she thought negatively, the worse she felt, and the more she blamed herself for what was occurring. Which, could it be her fault? Or was she brought here because of said events?

Zelda eased down the replaced ladder that leaned up against the small ledge right outside of Link's front door, stomach twisting and churning with guilt. The thought of her being the reason behind Jaggle, Ilia, and Bo's deaths was overwhelming. After all, it seemed like everything was peaceful until she showed up. Was that mere coincidence?

She wondered if everyone else thought the same thing. Her mysterious appearance and not long after a strange outbreak in Hyrule that turns everyone affected into mindless brutes with a strange urge to tear others apart. Surely someone thought it was a hand-in-hand situation.

The Spirit Maiden sighed as the village came into view, her eyes narrowed. No one was out. Or at least it appeared that way. She trekked around the village, knocking on all the doors besides Sera's and Bo's. They would more than likely be vacant for a while after what just happened. She wasn't certain of where Bo's body was, but since it wasn't in Sera and Hanch's house, she assumed it was at his own. It seemed like a strange path for Jaggle to have taken, but he wasn't in the right state of mind either, therefore anything was possible.

"Where is everyone?" she muttered, irritated that no one came to their door. She frowned, eyes grazing over the land until they landed on the path that led up to the goat farm. Perhaps they went there? It was worth a shot.

When Zelda reached the top of the hill, the goat farm visible, she was disappointed to see no one there. Then Link's head poked up over the top of the hill followed by the other's. With relief in her chest she patiently waited for them to reach her. Everyone looked wore out, tears heavily staining a majority of the villagers' faces. Link had a tight look upon his own, his tears obviously held back. Even in this time he wasn't the type to let others worry over him.

"Link . . ." she began as she walked at an even pace beside him. He shifted his eyes towards her. "Did you already have the . . ."

"Yeah." Link answered, before breaking away from her to stop the group in their tracks with his arms expanded out to the sides. Everyone muttered in confusion momentarily. Then Rusl stepped forward and was the first to speak.

"What's going on here, Link?" he inquired, a concerned expression on his face. Link took a deep breath. He obviously hated being the center of attention.

"I just wanted you all to know that I built the barricade while everyone was sleeping. It's heavy and well reinforced. The only way in or out is to climb over. Of course it's easier to get out then in." he explained, "I left a wooden chest with rope to help pull people over if needed and medical kits. There's also a ladder on our side. That way it will be easier for Rusl and Fado to patrol."

"Now, what will you be doing, Link?" Fado asked again, nervous and uncertain. Link gave a lopsided grin.

"I'm leaving at noon to go see Princess Zelda."

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is ridiculously short. I apologize for that and the long wait. But I had to end it here. The next chapter will introduce another side of the tale. Whose side, I'm not quite sure yet. But it will be heavily detailed. After reading and studying, my writing style is going to change up a little bit for the best. With that said the next chapter hopefully will make up for this short little installment. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys give your support! Also, tell me who you would like to see in the next chapter. (: **


	8. Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note: So, I decided Princess Zelda and a mysterious being would be the best candidate for this chapter. Finally this describes some of the 'how' to the story. Anyways, thanks for those that reviewed! I really appreciate it. Also, I hope you like this more detailed writing style. Goodness. I just reread the last chapters and I was disappointed to see so many errors! I left out words sometimes and added in ones unintentionally at times. Shew, killed me. Hopefully this one won't be like that. **

**...**

**Chapter Seven: Forget-Me-Not**

**...**

Princess Zelda realized where she was immediately upon awakening from her fitful slumber. She wasn't mentally daft, perhaps distraught and slightly confused, but not so much that she couldn't see that she was still in a dungeon of some sort, the walls and floor composed of stone. Directly in front of her was a heavy wooden door reinforced with metal bolts along with the only source of light: a small torch pinned high up on the wall. She sighed and leaned her weight forwards against her sore and bound wrists above her head. She yelped in pain when the metal cuffs dug deeper into her sensitive flesh and immediately rested back against the wall once more, stepping on her wet and tattered skirt in an attempt to warm her bare feet.

Blood seeped through her sleeves and warmed her slightly. Normally she would be repulsed by such a notion, but she knew it was essential to her survival at that point. The room's temperature was anything but warm, leaving her shivering and recoiled into herself as much as possible. However, being chained in an upright position made that next to impossible.

The Princess felt her eyes grow wary as she stood in silence as hours ticked by, her throat parched, her stomach growling. As soon as she would allow her body to slump, sleep overtaking her senses, the pain in her wrists would jerk her awake and she would stumble around for a moment to regain her composure. She realized the process would repeat itself, usually until her captive would come in her room and tease her with food. Since her arms were regrettably bound, she could not feed herself.

Being the ruler of Hyrule with a stubborn attitude, she would turn her head to the side and refuse to be fed by another's hands. She resisted for a while. But after day six of starving herself, she finally broke down, throwing her dignity out the window, and allowed herself to be fed, not for herself, but for her kingdom. She would endure for them. Because she would get out and aid them in the fight against this beast if it was the last thing she would do.

Princess Zelda felt an embarrassing and exhausting whimper escape past her dry and cracked lips. She had been held captive for around month now. Not that it was nearly as long as when Zant was her captor, however the conditions she was dealing with were on a much grander scale than before. At least Zant allowed her to sleep on a bed, wear warm clothes, feed herself, and shower whenever she pleased. She was lucky to shower once a week now. She never got to sleep on a bed - not even a blanket in the floor, she was freezing, and she stunk worse than any unfortunate soul without a water basin, washroom or lake nearby for use. To make matters worse she was stripped of any pride she held leaving her humiliated and alone. Her people probably despised her for not preventing such a catastrophe and were upset that she was missing; she could only imagine the chaos outside this forsaken dungeon.

"Some leader I am . . ." she croaked, her voice dry from lack of use, disappointed and angry at herself for failing her people. "I guess Link will have to take matters into his own hands again. He really deserves the role of Hyrule's ruler than I do. I haven't even done much for my people."

"Tch. Finally admitting it to yourself, Princess?" a cool, husky voice inquired from the door way, successfully bringing the young woman from her internal reverie. Princess Zelda snapped her head upwards to see her captor standing in the door way in his usual attire, a hooded cloak and silver, form-fitting armor, his face hidden from view. He walked into the room and stood eye-level with her. "When are you going to realize that weeping for your people isn't going to save them? They no longer empathize with you or your cause." The Princess dropped her eyes downward, but the man cuffed her chin with his gloved hand and forced her to look at his face. His blacked out, red-eyed face. She held a stubborn scowl in place, her sky-colored gaze hard. "What makes you think they even care about you anymore? You abandoned them after all."

"No, you took me away from them by sending that fowl, decayed shell of a man." Princess Zelda stated hotly, her eyes narrowing into accusing slits. The man laughed bitterly, his hand squeezing her chin tightly enough to bruise her delicate flesh.

"All our bodies are just shells, vessels for the soul. You should know that." he said, "You've been reincarnated over and over again. You are the flesh, blood, and soul of the Goddess-turned-mortal, Hylia."

The Princess narrowed her eyes hatefully at the man. "What does it matter? You have infected my people with some disgusting disease - "

"It's not a disease. Let me explain." he said, "I snuck into the guard's quarters in the castle where I summoned a cursed Bokoblin, an undead monster, and had him bite a few of the slumbering guards - "

"Impossible! I would have been notified immediately of such - "

"Shut up and listen, Princess." he hissed, "You weren't alerted because only a few were bite. Not enough came down with the illness for you to become notified. Then I went to Castle Town where I slipped in the homes of your people and had my subordinate do the exact same. Before long the bodies of the infected became vessels of my dark magic. To think all of this happened in a short few weeks."

"Then if everyone was becoming ill and more kept falling ill, then why wasn't I alerted then? I was out and about town some days, no one said anything." Princess Zelda interjected, a frown on her face. The man cackled, his shoulders heaving up and down in correspondence.

"It's simple, I had killed your closest adviser. Yes, the one that kept you informed of any and all on-goings in and out of the castle. Most came to me to tell you about the strange sickness and I promised that I would. But I didn't. It's strange that you didn't even notice when your 'adviser' started pulling the hood of his cloak up and not speaking as much because you were too busy working on a treaty between neighboring countries, locking yourself away during one of the most dire times for your own country." he spat, pacing about the room with his hands tucked behind his back.

"I - I . . ." the Princess trailed off, ashamed that his words were indeed true. She could recall spending hours upon hours at her desk, so much so that she sometimes would sleep in her office so that she could begin working right away in the morning. She would kindly ask for meals to be brought to her at timed intervals to nourish her body and keep her strength. Also she just didn't approve of working on an empty stomach. She hadn't even realized that she was neglecting her people. Link had just brought peace upon them again. They were still rebuilding from Ganondorf's assault. To think such a catastrophe was upon them so soon was preposterous.

"That's what I thought."

"Just who are you?" she demanded, straightening her spine and stepping onto the cold stone with her bare feet. The cold chilled her to the bone, but she kept her serious demeanor nonetheless, her pink lips pulled back tight. The man laughed once more, the sound just as mocking and degrading. It left Zelda with a strange feeling of hopelessness.

"I don't think you're in a position to make such demands, Princess."

"Tch. Then I guess you're not going to tell me your motives either." Princess Zelda said softly, "Normally I would just assume that your main goal was to take over Hyrule. But you have brainwashed most of its people with your . . . dark magic. It seems you are building an army."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You won't live to see what I intend to do anyways." he said calmly, confident. The twenty-three-year-old Princess inwardly flinched while keeping calm on the outside. She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly through her nose.

"Then why are you prolonging my supposed impending death?" she asked in an emotionless tone, eyes unmoving from the cloaked man's form.

"Because you are bait."

The Princess frowned, pondering on the above statement. She was bait. Bait for who? She felt her knees go weak. The only person capable of even getting to her was Link. She narrowed her eyes. But what vendetta did he harbor against Link? Was he jealous of Link's fame for saving Hyrule? There had been many challenge Link only to be either turned down or beaten, not killed, just beaten. Link wasn't the type to kill out of cold blood or for fun. Which was a trait she thought highly of. Most men would boast their reputation and talents, using them to achieve what they desired without shame or hesitation.

"Now, back to the reason why I came to see you today." he interrupted, "I'm going to unbound you first." Zelda didn't say a word as he moved towards her, withdrawing a small, golden key from his pocket. Her breath hitched in her throat when his face came within two inches of her own, an attractive scent filling her nostrils. She turned her head to the side, a soft pink tinting her cheeks. The man ignored her and slowly removed her handcuffs. When her hands were free she immediately pulled them to her and attempted to kick the man in his sensitive area only to be blocked.

"Ah . . ." Princess Zelda whimpered as her head hit the wall hard without warning, eyelids wrenched shut, her wrists snatched away from her and pinned above her head by her mysterious captor, his knee buried painfully into her left thigh. She groaned and forced her eyes open, startled to see a young, handsome face obscured by unnatural blood red irises in her vision.

"Do that again and I'll make you one of my undead subordinates." he growled and jerked back, pulling her with him. He then shoved her down to the ground and didn't say a word as he then walked back out into the hallway where he was heard moving something. When he returned his arms were weighed down by blankets and pillows. He laid them out in one of the four corners comfortably. Zelda observed curiously from her position on the cold stone floor, her arms wrapped up under bust.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as he went back out into the hallway once more. This time he emerged with a simple red peasant dress, underclothes, and a pair of matching patent cloth shoes. She eyed the clothes appreciatively. She had no objections about new clothes. The ones she currently wore were nearly falling apart at their weakened, damp seams.

"I wouldn't complain. After all I could have left you chained to the wall to starve and rot." he snapped, tossing the clothes on the bed. Princess Zelda remained frozen in her spot on the floor like a statue, her eyes calculating. "I'll take your silence as your understanding." he said, then snapped his fingers. Zelda tensed up, the sounds of heavy footfalls out in the hallway. A moment later four, plump red Bokoblins entered the room, each with a hand underneath a metal water basin with steaming water.

"Put that over there." he directed, finger pointed in the direction of opposite side of the room. They did as he was told, bowed, then left. The mysterious man then lowered his hand back to his side and turned his attention back to the Princess. A moment passed before he spoke. "From now on you'll bathe in here. Water will be brought to you so often. But, because of your recent defiance, you will still be bound." Princess Zelda scowled and turned her head to the side in disdain.

"Then wouldn't all of this be pointless? Or is it meant to be a tease?" she snapped, wobbling to her feet. Her stomach growled loudly, causing a sharp pain to shoot up from the bottom of her stomach to the center of her sternum and spread. She ignored the pain in a futile attempt to maintain a strong exterior.

"You can eat this." he said, taking a pouch off of his side and throwing it on the ground. The Princess didn't move her eyes towards the pouch, instead she kept them sternly on the man before her. "I don't mind if you wait until I leave." he pointed in a smug manner as he neared her. She kept her body taut and her feet rooted in place. She would not be feeble.

"Acting tough won't get you anywhere in this situation." he added thoughtfully, his body inches from hers once more as he reached for one of the handcuffs. She felt her bottom lip quiver without her permission and mentally scolded herself. Suddenly a 'click' was heard and one of the metal handcuffs was in her face.

"I don't see the point in cuffing me when there is a locked and reinforced door barring my only escape route." she stated as he snatched her left wrist and placed the cold metal cuff just above her hand, around her wrist, and shut it. Her flesh stung and ached in protest, irritating the open wounds further.

"Tch. I'm not ignorant, Princess." he stated hotly, "I refuse to be a negligent type that slips up and allows everything to fall apart from one, simple, avoidable mistake. That's not including how you tried to assault me the moment I freed you." Zelda glared down at the ground. "With that being said, I loosened the chain just enough so you can walk freely about the room."

A moment later the man left, slamming the door behind him. Not a second after the sound of the door being lock resounded around the room, leaving her in solitude once more. She sighed and glanced about the dimly lit room. At least the accommodations she had just been complaining about improved substantially. She dropped down to the ground, the chain attached to her left wrist rattling with the movement, and picked up the gray pouch laying in the floor. It was actually quite heavy. She stuck a finger down inside the pouch and yanked, loosing the string holding it closed to reveal four biscuits, a small container of water, and an apple.

"I'm pathetic." she muttered, taking out one of the biscuits and taking a bite. It was hard and crumbled in her mouth, but despite that and its flavorless taste, she ate anyways out of necessity.

**...**

A few hours later Princess Zelda was awakened by the heavy door of her room hitting the wall with a loud clang. She shot up from the makeshift bed in the floor on high alert, scooting her back against the wall, her hands thrown up in front of her in a defensive manner, her new dress bunched up under her rump. She remained tense as her captor came into view, a shadow cast over a figure in his arms. She was silent as squinted her eyes to see whom he held.

The man didn't speak a word as he laid a womanly figure in the corner opposite of Zelda, a black cloak obscuring her features visually. The dark shadow cast in the corner wasn't of any help either. He snapped his back straight and left wordlessly, slamming and locking the door behind him. Zelda slumped her shoulders and clambered to her feet, shuffling across the room as quietly as possible, the chain hanging from her left wrist dragging on the floor, rattling. Once she reached the being in question, she got to her knees and took a deep breath, her baby-blue, calculating gaze scanning over the black silhouette.

"Wake up." she commanded softly, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder and rolling her to face her. Her eyes widened in recognition. Though blood stained the woman's face and matted her tresses to her forehead, there was no mistaking her identity. The shocking hue of her skin, the intricate designs marring her nearly exposed chest and abdomen, she was, without a doubt - "Midna."

Zelda returned her hand to her lap, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

_But how? How can she be here now? The Mirror of Twilight, it was destroyed by Midna herself._ The young Princess balled her hands up tightly, dragging some of the material of her skirt within them. _I - I watched her do it myself. It shattered into nothing but mere dust._ Yet, here the Twilight Princess herself laid before her, unconscious and bloodied, her chest heaving up and down rhythmically in even intervals. She also noticed that her hands were bound by thick, metal cuffs. Between the cuffs was a metal bar that kept her hands from touching. Zelda trailed her eyes over the woman's hands and flinched at the disturbing sight.

Each of Midna's slender fingers were bent at odd angles, each knuckle and joint snapped, cracked, and bleeding, the flesh swollen and stained.

Zelda put a shaky hand to her mouth, a look of horror and disgust upon her face. The cuffs, the metal bar, and her broken digits were all, without a doubt, a means of ensuring that Midna would not be able to perform magic. Which meant that her fingers would be re-broke when they began to heal. Zelda took a shaky breath and composed herself to the best of her ability.

"Midna," she said firmly and laid her hand on Midna's shoulder once more. When she got no response she gave a gentle squeeze, "Wake up . . . please."

"There's no use." said a voice from behind. Zelda immediately twisted her body around and got to her feet, her hands thrown up in front of her in an offensive form. She wasn't surprised to see her captor leaning against the door frame, arms and ankles crossed coolly. The Princess narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she hissed. The man made no move.

"Don't get me wrong, she'll recover, but she's in a comatose-like state. Too far into her slumber to be awoken. Besides, the longer she sleeps, the less pain she will feel when she wakes up." he said, "Isn't that something that you would want?" Zelda tucked her chin closer to her chest, a calm, cold look on her face.

"You've been acting different today. Not as cruel."

"Don't misinterpret my actions as those of kindness or compassion. That's a hasty assumption. One unfitting of a former ruler." the man stated, standing to his full height, dropping his hands to his sides. "You see, I knew that I would be transferring the Twilight Princess here today. Therefore I prepared the room and allowed you to move about with a small amount of freedom just so you wouldn't require my attention as often and that you could take care of her as well."

"I'm just confused as to why you would let us Princesses live and how you managed to leave or enter the Twilight realm so freely."

"I just don't think you have the right to know." he said before closing the door and disappearing once more, his heavy boots the only sound following.

**...**

A metallic substance rose to his throat as he collapsed to his knees, one hand planted firmly against the ground, the other covering his mouth. Suddenly his back arched and his stomach heaved while his other hand joined the ground, blood spewing from his mouth and covering the surface below, staining it a dark maroon. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, the taste of his own blood soothing. He ran his tongue along the lining of his mouth and across his teeth, lapping up any amount of the oddly favorable tasting liquid in an attempt to ease himself.

When he felt calm enough he settled on the ground and gazed upward. He couldn't help but wonder -

"Is it over?" he questioned, his voice hoarse, his body trembling. An acute, electrical-like pain shooting through the back of his head was the answer he received. "Damn it!" He clambered to his feet and grasped the sides of his head with his hands, tugging at his hair as he stumbled about, only pausing when he made contact with a wall and slumped down, his legs sprawled out in front of him.

_I'll kill you for this! You sick sadist! _

"Your words are just that, empty and improbable - well, more like, impossible. Can't you see that?!"

_No. I'll slaughter you. I'll peel your skin from your very bones!_

"It's ironic that you say that. You're already converting to this darkness with each second."

Another pain flared in the depths of his skull, forcing him to push his back forward and jerk violently before slumping back once more. "Who would have thought I would be so mentally unstable. Having an internal battle with myself. Tch. Pathetic." he scolded himself. The pain only fluctuated in response causing him to wince and writhe and thrash about.

"Why?!" he demanded coldly, his hands slowly dropping onto the ground beside him, limp. "Why are you fighting me?! You know that it's useless!"

There was no response.

"Good."

The man released all the tension in his neck and let his head hit the wall behind him with a 'thud'. A wide grin appeared on his face, despite the intense pain racing through each and every nerve in his body, burning and tingling, his muscles recoiling and twitching sporadically. His shoulders began to jerk up and down as a chuckle escaped from his lungs and became audible through his mouth.

**...**

"Link, you're leaving now." Rusl stated more than asked, a saddened expression on his face. Link gave a reassuring grin, slapped his hand on Rusl's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. The older of the two wiped at one of his eyes before pulling the young hero into his arms, embracing him with enough force to convey his feelings and concern. "Please, Link, take care of yourself out there." he said, "Fado and I will do everything in our power to protect the village while you're away."

Link pulled away, "Thanks, Rusl. You're like a father to me. I'm . . . thankful that you took me in all those years ago." he said, cheeks pleasantly pink with appreciation. Rusl nodded, proud that the young man before him could still relax enough to express such emotions before him, despite all of the hardships he had endured. "By the way, can I ask a favor of you?"

"And what might that be?" Rusl inquired, eyebrows raised high on his forehead, hands planted against his hips. Link glanced around, a nervous look making its way to his face. The older man felt a frown tug at the corners of his lips, doubting thoughts growing in his mind.

"Will you make sure no one comes near the Spring for a moment?" Link asked, a flame sparking in his blue irises. Rusl sighed with relief and scratched the back of his head with a grin. He should have known better than to doubt his unofficial son. The man had saved Hyrule after all and was the Goddesses' Chosen Hero of Legend.

"Well, sure, Link. But can I ask why?" Rusl mumbled, crossing his arms.

"It's because I need to talk to Ordona, the Light Spirit of this spring." Link answered without hesitation. Rusl's jaw dropped and he took a step forward as if to speak. "I figured I could trust you with this. Please don't tell anyone." Rusl sighed and nodded, despite his gnawing curiosity.

"You have my word, Link." he muttered with a weak smile before heading back towards Link's house with plans to make sure no one got past him.

"Thanks. I'll come get you when I'm done." Link said before going into the spring. He waited patiently until Rusl's footfalls were inaudible before he stepped into the cool water, his eyes darting here and there. "Ordona, can I . . . speak with you?" he inquired hesitantly. He had never attempted to initiate a conversation with one of the Light Spirit's before. He scratched back of his head. To think it would be so awkward.

Before he could think further on the matter, a light shone brightly in front of him. A gush of wind that was powerful enough to make Link throw his arms up in front of his face to shield himself and cause the water's surface to ripple followed soon after. A moment passed before the wind and water settled, a bright presence enveloping his entire being right after. He blinked and looked up to see Ordona's huge, looming form shining in a golden light, a orb nestled in the Spirit's arms.

"Yes, the youth Chosen by the Gods." Ordona spoke with a heavy tone. "There is another darkness plaguing this sacred land. A darkness that only you can purge."

"What is this darkness?" Link pressed onward, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He needed as much information as he could get his hands on. Without it, he would be going blindly to Castle Town where a whole slew of people infected with the same thing as Jaggle could possibly be.

"All I can sense at this point is that the darkness first emerged from the Twilight realm and that Princess Zelda has been kidnapped. Many have suffered in Castle Town, where this plague began. Those that escaped have went to Kakariko Village to take up refuge. That's where you should go first. Speak with the Light Spirit there in the veil of darkness cast by night when the others are sleeping."

**...**

**It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I felt this was the spot to end it. Originally it was going to be a scene before Link came in. But I thought that the plot needed to be advanced on both sides a bit. **

**Anyways, hopefully this chapter answered a few questions of what is going on. I know you probably wanted SS Link, but you'll see. Heh.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me your thoughts on what you think is going on and if you liked it. (:**


	9. The Useless

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm glad that I received such positive feedback from the last chapter. It makes meh happy and motivates me to continue onward with this story. Anyways, I hope you guys continue to give your support! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! I went through it like five times to catch mistakes, so I apologize if there is any I missed.**

**...**

**Chapter Eight: The Useless**

**...**

Zelda rushed towards the Ordon Spring, her bow secured on her back along with a quiver packed full with strong, metal reinforced arrows, and a few leather pouches secured on the belt around her waist that contained potions, rupees, and necessary supplies such as water and food. Her heart drummed painfully against her chest, the sound of its beating so loud in her ears that it drowned out the thuds of her boots pounding against the forest floor beneath her. Endurance never had been one of her strongest points, that much was obvious in the way her lungs were already starting to burn with fatigue, yet, like when she was back in her time, evading Bokoblin and Ghirahim, she pushed onward, fearful of being left behind.

The moment the spring's open gates came into view, Zelda could make out Link and Rusl standing on top of the barricade, the former's back and shield in view. Just as he was about to climb down onto the bridge she took in a deep breath and hollered, "Wait for me, Link!" The hero immediately froze up and turned towards her, a look of genuine shock on his face.

"Zelya." he greeted as Zelda clambered up the ladder and joined him and Rusl at the top of the barricade. "Is something wrong?" he added, an expression of concern flashing through his stormy blue irises. Zelda shook her head and hunched over, her hands going on her knees as she greedily inhaled air. Link waited patiently until she caught her breath and stood to her full height, which wasn't much, once more.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Zelda announced firmly, her eyes narrowed into sharp slants. Link looked taken back for a moment before placing his hands on her shoulders, a stern look marring his charming features.

"No, the less people involved, the better." he said, calm and in a tone that meant there was no point in arguing. However, Zelda was always the type to go against orders. Like when the chief Kikwi advised her to stay with him and his tribe where it was safe during her first visit to Faron Woods back in her own time. Perhaps it was because she harbored the spirit of a goddess, one that was use to doing the ordering and planning instead of being ordered.

"Zelya, listen to Link. It's too dangerous out there." Rusl interjected, preventing Zelda from opening her mouth in her defense, much to her chagrin. She shook her head in defiance and pulled out of Link's grasp.

"I'm not some defenseless child." she snapped, "I'm going whether or not you like it. Besides, I'm not officially a member of this village and therefore not a liability**_ or_ **someone else's responsibility." she added, poking Link in the chest.

"No one ever said you were defenseless." Link pointed out, stepping closer to Zelda to where he loomed over her slightly. He then added, "Nor that you were a liability or their responsibility. But either way, you**_ are_ **a part of this village. Official or not. Everyone has accepted you and none of us want you getting hurt - because we feel like you** are** one of us." he finished with a huff, his head turned to the side, his cheeks dusted a so soft shade of rose it was barely noticeable. Zelda smiled weakly, her heart swollen with appreciation.

"Thanks, Link." she said, placing her hand against her breast where her heart was, "That means a lot." Link sighed with relief and gave a stiff nod. "But," he froze, "I'm still going. You're a part of this village too and it's not right for you to carry such a heavy burden on your shoulders all by yourself."

"Zelya - " Zelda put the tips of her fingers on one hand against his mouth to silence him. She smiled.

"Let me help you bare some of the burden. Please."_ It's the least I can do after what you have done for me._ She thought, a depressed wave washing over her in that moment. He always did have to suffer alone. _But not this time._

"I don't know about this." Rusl muttered, eyes down cast.

"You see, I went and fetched this earlier." Link said, pointing towards the sword on his back. Zelda's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the all-too-familiar weapon. "You won't have anything to worry about, Zel."

"The Master Sword." Zelda murmured quietly, her eyes scanning over the hilt and its blue and golden sheath. There was a powerful aura that seemed to resonate from the blade, one that was lethal, yet warm and content. She bit her bottom lip, the corners of her lips curved up slightly. The blade was happy to be reunited with its destined master.

"How did you know?" Link asked in genuine surprise. Zelda waved her hands out in front of her defensively.

"I've read all about it books. It's the - uh - legendary blade that can only be wielded by the Chosen Hero. They have pictures of it everywhere." she said in her defense. Link and Rusl nodded, seemingly accepting her explanation. She inwardly sighed with relief.

"That's true. Anyways, I guess . . . " Link trailed off and looked across the bridge, his body turning away from her. "I guess we should get going, Zelya." Zelda's eyes lit up and she flung herself against Link, trapping his upper torso in her arms.

"Thank you so much, Link! I promise you won't regret this!" she chirped, pulling back, one of her hands sliding down to grab his wrist. "And also, thank you for being so kind to me Rusl." Rusl sighed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, you two just be careful. I want both of you coming back as unscathed as possible." he said, a look of dread and worry mixed on his face.

"We'll do our best, sir!" Zelda retorted while she led Link to the edge of the barricade. Link paused and gave Rusl a sharp nod then a soft smile. He then averted his attention back to Zelda.

"I'll lower you down."

**...**

Peatrice palmed away the fresh onslaught of tears that seemed to sporadically pour like a spewing, broken faucet from her red, puffy eyes and successfully ruining her makeup for the umpteenth time that day, her bottom lip pushed out to form a quivering pout on her scrunched up face. Those that had been standing around her item-check booth during the time of her sudden outburst scooted away uncomfortably across the street to Bertie and Luv's Potion Booth or Rupin's Gear Shop, shooting glances back her way. Not that any of that actually mattered at the moment.

Link, her precious love, was missing, along with Zelda. They had been gone for a numerous amount of agonizingly long and depressing weeks in which she had nothing to do but keep Link's belongings safe and sound at her house, as it was her duty as the hostess of the item-check, while Pipit and Groose took turns leading search parties for the two. To say she felt useless was an understatement. Even Karane was more helpful and resourceful than her. She had admirable skills with a short sword, not to mention she was dangerous with a bow in her hands thanks to Zelda. She also was a skilled tracker and tactician. Peatrice sighed. She had witnessed all of these skills when a horde of Bokoblin attacked their small village a while back, after Link and Zelda had been announced missing. Peatrice had cowered in fear while Karane and the other knights dealt with the horde. Afterwards Karane had tracked the Bokoblin's trail to a cave and finished off the group wholly.

Sometimes Peatrice wondered what Link ever saw in her. She propped her elbows up on the wooden surface of the booth's counter, resting her chin in her open palms. Her long, blonde hair was nearly unmanageable, though she learned tying it in two long braids on either side of her head was more attractive, she was flat up top and her rear was a little too rounded for her liking. Not to mention she had no fighting abilities to aid in protecting the village. All she could do was store items. She scowled. What a trade.

Peatrice was snapped out of her internal reverie by two male knights clothed in different color tunics passing by her booth, one speaking at a decent level. "Did you hear? They're going to start only running one search party per week." Her eyes widened in fear. That couldn't be possible. "Pipit just came back with Karane and a few others from the Eldin Province. Karane can't even find a trace of them."

"It's like they just vanished." the other said, pausing in the middle of the street, arms crossed. The other ceased walking as well in a mirrored position.

Peatrice stood up, a determined expression upon her face, and walked around her booth, flipping the wooden open sign over to reveal red, sloppily painted letters composing the word 'closed'. She then stormed back around the booth and into her cottage. She reemerged minutes later in white pants, knee high brown boots, and a flowy red top, a dagger strapped to her right thigh and a small cloth backpack hoisted securely on her back by two thin straps that wrapped around her shoulders and underneath her armpits.

"Peatrice?" a feminine voice called in surprise. The young woman turned her dark gaze towards the source of the sound to see an exhausted and disheartened looking Karane, dirt stains on her clothes.

"Karane, are you okay?" she inquired, approaching the other female. Karane nodded before slumping against a nearby cottage, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all." she answered, "I feel like we've let Link and Zelda down. They would have already found one of us if we had went missing." Peatrice felt a sting in the depths of her heart at her words. They were true.

"I know." Peatrice accorded, "That's why I'm going out to look for them myself."

"That's ridiculous! You don't even know how to properly defend yourself!" Karane retorted, shaking her head. "I can't let you go."

"You can't stop me either." Peatrice remarked, storming around the other girl. Karane caught her arm, however, and whipped her around to face her. "What?" Karane sighed, closed her eyes, then in a small portion of a second, her eyelids fluttered open and a smile formed on her face.

"At least let me teach you a few things."

**...**

For once in her life, Zelda was thankful that she didn't constantly trek with Link, Pipit, and Groose across the provinces of Hyrule. It was just eight hours into her and this Link's journey and her legs felt as if they were going to snap apart at the knees, her feet sore and undoubtedly bruised and blistered. During her prior journey she had Impa whom harbored the ability of teleportation. Not to mention the older woman would always pack her if she passed out from exhaustion and occasionally would allow them a break or two. But this Link **_refused_ **to stop walking for anything.

She hadn't minded at first, wanting to see Kakariko Village as soon as possible and enjoying the lush scenery along the way, but after five hours of not stopping to sit for a small ten-minute break to just get_ **off of her feet**_, she was just physically drained and emotionally irritated. She had long since stopped looking at the scenery, opting to drag her feet and linger a foot behind and slightly to the left of Link, softly panting to herself while trying to keep up with his quick pace, occasionally falling behind only to speed up and wince from the pain in her feet.

Zelda glanced over at the hero to see his azure gaze narrowed in determination, his lips pulled down in the corners tautly to form a focused scowl. The young Spirit Maiden licked her dry, cracked lips and took a deep breath. They hadn't spoken but a few words since they had taken off. They both had been fearful of unintentionally drawing forth any of those things - like Jaggle - because neither desired to slay a fellow Hylian - or at least they use to be fellow Hylians - though both knew it was inevitable.

"Link." she muttered quietly, hesitantly. Link turned his head to the side, a softer expression on his face. "C-Can we stop a moment?"

"I'm sorry. But it's already almost night." he said, motioning up to the darkened blue and gray sky. "We need to make it to an inn - and fast." Zelda's heart hammered in her chest suddenly at the realization. If they got trapped outside, no telling what fate would befall upon them. "Don't make such a face, Zel." he added, giving her one of his famous lopsided grins. "We're almost there - see that light up ahead, slightly to the right?" Zelda squinted her eyes where he directed, relief flooding her chest when she could, in fact, make out the silhouette of a multi-story building with a single light on inside. Surrounding the building was a fence that added to the structure's overall appeal.

"Oh, thank the Goddesses." Zelda remarked as she picked up the pace, ignoring the soreness in her feet and knees. Link followed suit, matching speed with her easily.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't take breaks." Link said in a sheepish manner, scratching the back of his head out of habit, "But I knew that without Epona it would take us a lot longer to find suitable shelter. Every minute counts."

"Don't apologize." Zelda admonished with a shake of her head. "You are right," she added, "we can't afford to sit around because of sore, achy feet when people are out there suffering - or worse - dying."

Link, to Zelda's dismay, responded with silence along with a thoughtful, slightly contorted expression as if he were mulling over her words. Hylia's incarnation sighed and was contented to focus on the nearing structure, the white boards of the building and a stone fence with a thick, metal gate coming into view. Immediately she felt more at ease.

"Hold on a second, Zelya." Link commanded softly, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder to halt her movements. She looked over at him with a mixture of frustration and confusion. She opened her mouth to reply, only for Link to remove the hand on her shoulder while motioning for her to stop and be silent with the other. "I'm going to check and see if the gate's locked. If not, there is two possibilities. One: whatever illness or darkness in Castle Town hasn't reached out here yet. Two: it has reached here and the owners and or tenants have all been killed and others like Jaggle are inside." Zelda gulped nervously, her hands trembling as she reached for her bow with her left hand and an arrow with her right.

"Okay, check the gate." she said, readying the arrow. Link nodded and approached the gate cautiously, his left hand resting loosely around the hilt of the Master Sword, his right raised out in front of him, ready to push against the weight of the metal gate. Once in reach he pressed his hand against the gate. It slowly, and surely, opened with a soft screeching sound of protest, the bolts grinding.

Zelda immediately tightened her hold on her bow, pulling the string back, the arrow ready to shoot at any second. Her and Link both scanned the yard with slanted eyes. "The coast is clear." Link confirmed and shut the gate back. "I'm going to check inside. You wait out here - and don't lock the gate just in case."

"Why do I have to be the one to wait outside? We would get more accomplished if we both went inside." Zelda retorted with a frown, lowering her bow though her arrow was still pulled back just in case. Link stiffened his broad shoulders and sent a serious look her way, one that stunned her into silence. It was an expression that only a seasoned warrior would bear. It almost made her think of her first hero.

"I think it would best for you to be out here, in case it's overrun inside. If it is then I'll come back out here and we can take them down in a more advantageous, open area. If we both go inside, there is a higher chance that one of us will be be hurt." he elaborated in a quiet, hushed tone. He then added, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, once again, you're right. I just hate feeling useless." Zelda responded equally as quiet and hushed. "You go on. I'll keep watch over the gate, too."

"Are you . . . sure you're good?" Link inquired, eyeing her with concern flickering through his shadowed eyes. Zelda smiled and bobbed her head.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." she said, "Just be careful in there." Link gave a stern nod then a goofy smile followed by a cheesy thumbs up. Zelda rolled her eyes and suppressed a soft chuckle. The hero then turned away from her and headed towards the front door of the building, leaving Zelda to wait in suspense.

**...**

Link unsheathed his sword once in arms reach of the seemingly empty inn, his knees bent and legs spread as wide as his shoulders. Peculiarly the door was slightly cracked open, a small inkling of dark, orange light pouring through across his clothes and the ground. Slowly he removed his shield from his back with his right hand, his eyes trained on the wooden heavy door before him, cold and calculating. Behind him he could hear Zelya's soft, quick breaths and easy footfalls as she paced around the yard, watching for any oncoming danger or threat that they had possibly missed earlier. Tensing up he pushed the door open with his Hyrule shield, the hinges whining.

Immediately he was greeted by the sight of a female flesh-eater, her skin peeled from her face, eyes rolled into the back of her head, her jaw slack. The stench of rotted flesh filled his nostrils, unsettling his stomach. Suddenly the creature lurched forward on its heels, its withered and bony hands stretched out for his throat. Link's heart pounded against his rib-cage as the woman's hands grasped his throat and squeezed, cutting off his oxygen. He struggled around for a moment, attempting to build up the courage to slay this once - undoubtedly - kind and gentle woman.

"Link?!" Zelya's voice cried from behind him.

"Stay back!" he snapped, his eyes widening as the woman's foul breath hit his face. "I'm sorry." he said, looking at the woman with pity, bashing his shield against her torso. The sound of her ribs snapping filled his ear painfully while she stumbled back, seemingly unfazed. Link didn't hesitate to bring his sword above his head and bring it down on the creature's skull, splitting it in half. Link turned his head to the side as blood spewed onto his hands, arms, and blade, the flesh-eater dropping to the ground and becoming instantly motionless.

A moment later Link turned back around, his eyes focused on the limp corpse before him. He scanned over the decayed heap, his hands shaking with adrenaline. She was clothed in a stained pink dress with a pastel yellow apron, a small name tag on her right breast that said 'Sera', innkeeper. Link felt his knees go weak. She, like Jaggle, had been just a normal person, working for her place in the world. He tightened his hold on his blade.

He had killed this person. He had taken their life. What right did he have to decide who lived or not, just because their body was wracked by some plague? And worse - what if there was a cure to the disease and they discovered it too late?

Link was snapped out of his reverie by the distinct sound of snapping and cracking. He averted his gaze upward, towards the source, a closed door in the back of the room, nearly concealed by a shadow. Link readied his sword and shield, swallowing his emotions and thoughts, forcing himself to become the determined warrior persona so many thought him to be.

A portion of a second passed as the scratching, snapping, and cracking intensified into pounding and grunts. "Get ready!" Link hollered out to Zelya. He was too focused on the quivering door to hear her response, his eyes widening, breathing hastening with a burst of adrenaline and anticipation, and - it stopped. All the disturbing sounds ceased. Link kept his guard up however, watching the door with a sense of dread and warning.

As seconds turned into a solid, agonizingly lengthy minute, Link finally decided to approach the door. His body was left comfortably in a stable fighting stance as he neared the door, his footsteps trained to be silent and stealthy, his mind fully alert and skimming over facts and possibilities. There was something behind that door and more than likely it was hostile. He narrowed his eyes.

With each step the door's stature grew and darkened as his body blocked even more light from reaching the area. He remained calm, his throbbing heart clenching painfully with each beat and footfall. Step-after-step he took until he was in reaching distance of the door. He didn't dare drop his shield and touch the door knob. It was too risky.

Suddenly the door knob started rattling, shaking the door itself from the force. He took a step back and didn't hesitate.

He kicked up one of his legs, slamming the bottom of his boot against the door hard, successfully kicking it open and connecting with the stranger on the other side. Bone chilling gurgling was followed by a sickening cracking sound. Link squinted, attempting to peer into the dark room, only to make out about ten figures, all blotched out. Before he could mull over the thought any longer, multiple figures pivoted forward, blood splattering onto the floor beneath him. Link immediately executed a perfect back-flip, adding distance between him and the creatures.

Link had just enough time to blink before one of the flesh-eaters squeezed through the door frame, its horrid face coming into view. The young hero was lucky not to lose his breakfast staring upon the beast. It wasn't like the others he had saw. He winced. It wasn't human. Its purple flesh was peeled, hanging limply from its bones, and reeked, drenched by blood and meat. He gagged and took a step back as others with the same hued flesh gathered into the room, their eyes glowing a strange yellow, and a distinct set of broken horns rested on their heads. He finally realized what they were.

"A type of Bokoblin." he muttered to himself. He lowered his chin, his eyes never leaving the approaching flesh-eaters. "I guess they got you too, huh, bastards?" They only moaned and grunted in response, not that he expected much else. He smirked, these would be considerably easier on his conscious to slay. "Zelya!" he yelled out to his companion.

"Are you okay?!" was her panicked and uncertain reply. Link nodded, though he knew she couldn't see.

"There's about ten of them, I'm going to lead them out!" he explained, slowly walking back. "Only take out a few with your arrows! We want to reserve as much of our supplies as possible!"

Link didn't hear her response as he walked backwards, the beasts nearing, only speeding up anxiously the closer they got, blood and saliva mingling and leaking out of the corners of their slacked jaws. The one in the front was the source of the unsettling cracking and popping sound, its right foot curled inward, forcing the beast to walk on its ankle. The Chosen Hero was nearly knocked off his feet as the smell of vomit burned at his nose. He decided the best course of action was to hold his breath, though his mouth was already noticeably watery and stomach clenched.

He was brought out of his disgusted reverie by his foot meeting a soft surface. He inwardly sighed with relief. It was dirt.

"Get ready!"

**...**

Link held a shaky hand out in front of him, his vision fading in and out, his stomach churning and flipping uncomfortably. His body was wracked by some sort of illness - and had been ever since he and the girl time-traveled. He vaguely wondered if this was what others in a deep slumber endured - aware that they were asleep, draped in darkness, floating on nothing, becoming frail with time, their conscious and subconscious slowly disintegrating. Though sometimes he could hear others talking to his limp, sleeping body. Not that he could make out the words or see the faces. Yet, it was enough to tell him he was _**alive**_.

They always said that those in a comatose state could hear what others were saying to them. He hadn't believed them until he experienced it first hand. However, it was different than what they described - he couldn't understand what was being spoke. Perhaps, at one point, he could make out the words, but everything became hazy with the passage of time. Sometimes his mind would blank out and he would find himself staring into the vast expansion of darkness a around of him, mesmerized by the comfort it seemed to offer. "Let go." it seemed to say, coaxing him to **_just let his mind rest_** and to quit fighting. And at times of absolute hopelessness and weakness, he would start to relax, feeling at ease as the darkness began to swallow him whole, but then a girl with lemon blonde hair and shining topaz irises would come to mind and he would force himself into alertness.

"What is her name?" he would inquire of himself. "I know her!" he would add hastily, irritated that he was losing his memories. Not of what he had done. But the names and faces of those involved were disappearing, leaving blurs in their stead. But one blur that stood out, one whose face seemed to always rematerialise in his deteriorating mind was that woman. His heart tightened.

In his fragmented memories she was always by his side, laughing and smiling, sometimes crying and leaning on him for support, but most of all, she was there, and she cared deeply for him, a feeling he reciprocated strongly. And he knew, that **_he_** would do**_ anything_ **to make sure she was safe, despite any physical ailments involved.

This girl, he realized, was his most important person. And that's why it hurt so bad to not even remember something as simplistic and meaningful as her name. He felt a sharp pain go up the back of his head, one that was familiar and, like most times, ignored. His heart dropped for a second once the girl's face started to blur in his mind once more, no doubt from the acute stinging in his skull. But he sought comfort in knowing that her face would return to him once more along with her charming smile and comforting laughter. He could never fully forget her.

"I've got a feeling this isn't the end for us," he said softly, eyes half-lidded, a gentle smile on his face, "That we'll - at least - meet again in another lifetime."

**...**

**For some reason I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. The only true problem I have with it is the part where TP Link encountered the flesh-eaters. Hmm, I wanted him to seem hesitant because of his unwillingness to harm someone that use to be like him and the others - a normal person that has lost their will. He has sympathy for them. But he's starting to realize the severity of things. ****Also, I hope you noticed some of their amateur actions (Zelda leaving her back open while observing the front yard, Link letting his guard down and being almost bit, etc.). It's so they seem more human and can grow as characters.**

**On another note, I finally added in SS Link there at the end - honestly I wanted to wait WAY longer, but a lot of you wanted to see him make his grand re-entrance, and I thought you deserved it. It's up to you guys to speculate about what's happening to him. He's obviously ill and in a coma, but why?**

**Also, don't worry about Peatrice and those in SS Zelda's original time. I love Peatrice, yes, but I don't plan on detailing her journey to look for her beloved, Link (unless requested). While I do ship them as a couple, it's not what this story is about. The point of that scene was just to show that Groose and the others back in the underdeveloped Hyrule time ARE concerned about Link and Zelda's disappearance and that they are searching for them. It seemed like a plot-hole otherwise. xD**

**Also, the title of the chapter was because the overall theme of this chapter was simply 'useless'. **

**Please drop a review!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Deprived

**Author's Note: First off, I really appreciate the support thus far! It means everything! Anyways, I'm SO, SO sorry about the ridiculous wait. I work like six days a week and I'm just so tired. Ugh. Therefore, I apologize in advance if this chapter doesn't live up to the standard.**

**Also, on another note, I think SS Zelda is more emotional and willing to display what she feels than the other Zeldas, therefore I think she would be more open to crying in front of people. I know, that seems random, but once you read this chapter you'll understand why I included this brief explanation. **

**...**

**Chapter Nine: Deprived**

**...**

The first kill had been the most difficult for Zelda. She had readied an arrow in her ivory bow with shaky hands, her breath hitched in her throat all while the beasts advanced beyond the small gate surrounding the only nearby shelter, some slowly, others nearing a pace equivalent to a brisk jog, trails of blood contaminating the soil and grass beneath them, soft and loud groans escaping their throats, funneled by their gaping mouths. Tears had welled in her eyes as she held the bow up, slightly tilted, her trembling body obscuring her aim.

Time and her surroundings seemed to come to a standstill as she pulled the arrow back tight, her heart-beat pounding in her ears, pupils dilating as they strained to peer through the veil of darkness cast by the impending night. "They're not themselves." she reminded herself internally, a long, deep breath drying her lips as she finally stilled her hands and released the arrow. It shot through the air silently, the string on the bow whooping and wiggling back and forth from the release, stilling just as the arrow pierced one of the monster's skulls, instantly dropping it to the ground.

After that everything became instinct. She readied another arrow and slaughtered the oncoming mass, arrow-after-arrow, slipping into her other persona, Hylia, to numb her emotions to make it through and survive. _Killed or be killed. _They dropped like flies in their tracks, liquid the color of roses splattering everywhere, staining the dirt, their bodies becoming even emptier heaps as they fell.

"-lya! Watch out!" rang loud in her ears, successfully bringing her out of her thoughts just in time for her to turn sharp on her heels to see one of those **_things_** behind her, head lolled to the side, pearly eyes lackluster, hands outreached towards her. Her heart thudded in her chest as it gripped her shoulders, taking her breath and yanking her forwards. A shrill shriek escaped her mouth followed shortly by a glowing blade of a sword that pierced through the creature's head, sending blood to sprawl across her clothes and face, much to her horror.

"Are you okay?" a gentle, masculine voice inquired as the now non-threatening being was kicked to the side, releasing the Master Sword from its skull's clutches. "They're all gone now." Zelda could only stare wide-eyed, mortified at the stench and that blood threatened to leak into her mouth. Not to mention the brutal scene she just witnessed. At least thirty bodies littered the ground around them. All slain by either her or her companion. The thought numbed her. She had killed humans. Mentally distorted, ill humans.

Finally Link came into view, his clothes and skin covered in a thin, red substance just as she was, while the tips of his golden blonde hair was stained a light maroon color as if they had been dipped in paint. But what stood out was his eyes. Two bright, blue irises brimming with a fire she had only saw twice before. They were the same eyes that her Link and the first bore. In that moment, gazing into those familiar eyes, she felt safe and immediately calmed. And in that moment, she allowed the shock of everything to hit her, her emotions pouring out of her like a raging storm.

She flung herself into Link's chest, clinging to his damp tunic and burrowing her face into his neck, tears flowing silently from her eyes. Link stiffened in her grasp before relaxing enough to put an arm around her. "It's going to be okay, Zel." he said softly.

"No! I-It's not, Link. Can't you see that?!" she snapped, pulling away and wiping furiously at her eyes. "I killed them! What if they could have been saved?! I've considered that since the beginning, but I still put an arrow in their head!" she wailed, "I threw their lives away - as if I had the right to!"

Zelda was silenced by Link's hands firmly gripping both of her shoulders, holding her in place. Once she quit ranting, Link glared into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Honestly, I've thought the exact same things before, Zel. But then I realized something: these people were good people and that they would rather be dead then out there harming others - especially their own special people. And if I was ever in the same situation, that I would want someone to deal with me the same way to protect others."

The young Spirit Maiden blinked, taken back by his comforting - and truthful - words. She pulled away and turned around, eyes glazed over with a thin veil of mist as she gazed over the bodies of the deceased. Their appearances were all inhuman. They bore sickly pale skin the color of white paste, most with gaping gashes that looked moist and withered, their eyes, open and wide, milky in hue, and their jaws slacked. Suddenly she came to a conclusion.

"I want you to promise me something, Link." she announced, voice cracked. Link shifted behind her, obviously uncomfortable with the direction of their current conversation.

"What is it?" he asked after a moment of hesitation. She wiped at the blood on one of her cheeks, pushing the undeniable feelings of revulsion to the deepest recesses of her mind where there was a slim chance she could ignore it along with the putrid scent of death that lingered about.

"If I ever become one of those things, that you will kill me before I can hurt anyone." she stated, turning on her heels to see a look of relief and seriousness both on Link's face. A soft smirk followed soon thereafter.

"I'll make it a promise only if you would do the same for me." he retorted with an approving nod. Zelda sagged her shoulders, clasped her hands over her breasts, and gave a weak smile.

"You betcha."

"Good." Link said while averting his attention towards the carnage. He immediately became more serious and forlorn, a scowl forming itself on his face as if in a swift subconscious decision, his baby blue gaze narrowed in deep concentration. "I'll move the bodies. Will you lock up the gate and make sure it's secure?"

"Um, yeah." Zelda replied softly, unquestioningly. After all, she knew he would be more suited to dealing with the bodies of the deceased. Not only would she more than likely mentally and emotionally crack, her body wasn't as physically fit as Link's honed one - she would exhaust sooner.

"Thanks." Link muttered before setting out to complete the task before him without a moment's hesitation. Zelda watched him until he disappeared into the small, abandoned inn before she too decided to begin her own task of securing the metal gate a few feet away from her.

Once in reach she noticed that there was a thick chain that laid on the ground, a golden, unlocked lock hanging on one end of the ten foot bind. She stooped over and scooped the chain and lock up into her hands, a frown on her face. Had one of those things managed to unlatch the lock themselves? If so then the things were much more intelligent and threatening than she previously thought. However, considering - based on appearance - that they couldn't get outside of an unlocked house there was a low chance that they could actually unlock a metal lock - something much more complicated.

Zelda turned the lock and chain over in her hands, looking for any scratches, cracks, or breaks that could have possibly shown any indications of strain on the objects. She sighed with relief. None were to be found. More than likely the owner of the lock or someone whom had either stolen or found the key let themselves out and attempted to flee the inn. Whether or not they survived she couldn't be certain.

With that well-educated guess in mind, she pinched the gate shut with the chain and triple wrapped it. She then latched the lock, knowing good and well that one swipe of the Master Sword's hardened and blessed blade would free them when they decided to leave. Once done she placed a hand on either side of the gate and roughly shook it. When the chain didn't give or even seem fazed she gave a pleased bob of her blonde head and stepped back, wiping a small sheet of sweat and blood from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"It's secure!" Zelda chirped to Link, turning on her heels and heading in his direction where he was gathering a group of bodies in one corner of the yard. She winced at the scene and forced herself to ignore what was actually happening to the best of her ability. Link dropped another body on top of the growing pile before he shifted his attention towards her.

"Alright, you can go inside and clean up if you want." he said, "There might still be running water."

"Okay, um, are you sure you don't need help?" she inquired, albeit hesitantly, rubbing her left bicep with her right hand. Link gave a sloppy grin and nodded.

"I'm sure. I've already had to deal with this kind of situation before, with . . . Jaggle." he elaborated, "I was in shock then. I can only imagine how you feel having to . . . take out so many your first time." Zelda looked down at the ground and slightly hugged herself as if she were cold, massaging her shoulders and upper arms.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

**...**

**_Chirping_**. That was the sound Zelda awoke to. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, feeling groggy and more exhausted than should be possible for having just woke up. She blinked and groaned, kicking away the comforter her body was tangled in, before she realized just exactly where she was. She immediately got to her feet and took in the room. Stone walls and floors, a wooden divider on the right where a wooden frame bed sat with white sheets and a rosy colored quilt - all familiar to her eyes. She cuffed her hands over her mouth.

She was in her room at the Knight Academy in Skyloft! Had everything been a dream? She sprinted towards the door without another thought, not even minding that she was scantily clad in nothing but a simple white nightgown that barely flowed passed the middle of her thighs, her heart fluttering happily in her chest. She took a right down the hall before coming to a set of wooden, spiral stairs that led to the bottom floor of the academy, her thoughts centered around the young man that was her closest friend.

"Link!" she croaked, pounding her hand against the thick wooden door of Link's room the moment she was in reach, tears budding in the corners of her eyes. She leaned her head against the door when he didn't answer after the passage of five seconds, her stomach contracting in despair. She took a deep breath, her shoulders heaving in an upward motion, her icy blue stare drifting down to the lone door knob. Should she? She bit her bottom lip. She wasn't too fond of invading someone's personal space. She always had been an advocate for manners. For the most part.

_But this is a completely appropriate situation!_ She reasoned, giving herself a motivational internal nod before gripping the knob in her left hand. She then twisted the door knob and threw the door open only to come face-to-face with a sleepy looking nineteen-year-old with mussed, shaggy dark golden hair on top of a cute, handsome face with a glazed over stormy blue gaze. _H-He's_ -

"Link!" Zelda squeaked plowing herself into her best friend's unsuspecting chest, her arms snaking around his neck, her face nuzzling itself into the nape of his neck, a feeling of contentment and relief and_** pure joy** _flooding her chest. "Thank the goddesses!" she added in a sob, while Link laced his arms around the small of her waist, his chin settling on top of her head.

"Whas a' matter?" he murmured sleepily, his eyes slanted. Zelda pulled back and gave a genuine, caring smile. Link blinked away his sleepiness, a look of confusion replacing the expression of exhaustion. "Is . . . something on my face?" She tapped her chin before a thought came to mind.

"Yes." she finally said, standing on her tiptoes and leaning her face towards his. Link looked startled, but remained unmoving as she neared.

"W-What?" he choked out and wiped at his face in a manner that was irresistibly cute in Zelda's eyes. She smirked and leaned even closer, their faces centimeters apart. He gulped and dropped his hands to his sides, eyes going wide.

"My lips." she answered confidently, planting her mouth against his in a sweat, chaste kiss that - hopefully - expressed all the feelings she had kept locked away from the male for so long, her arms making their away around his neck once more, a fresh batch of salty drops leaking out of the corners of her eyes and burning her cheeks as they trailed down to her chin. The time for being shy was over.

When she pulled away she could only giggle at the dumbfounded expression upon Link's face, a hand flying over her mouth. "Ah, wow." he muttered, blushing. Zelda sucked her bottom lip in-between her teeth as blood rushed to her cheeks, her giggles completely ceased.

"I love you, Link." was her meek response, her cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink. Her hero gave her a look of surprise that changed to one akin to pure happiness, his own cheeks gaining a rosy hue, his lips quirking up into a lopsided smile and his stormy azure gaze softening and sparking.

When a few short moments passed and Link didn't even open his mouth to speak a single syllable in response to her confession, Zelda became frustrated, impatient, and to top it all off: humiliated. And when Zelda was humiliated that only meant destruction - or in other words, a chewing out. However, just as her lips parted to begin her self-defensive rant, Link's hand was cuffing her chin while the other rested on the smallest part of her back, urging her closer to his body while tilting her face upward, their eyes meeting.

"L-Link?" she stammered, suddenly feeling self-conscious as she got lost in his gaze, her heart fluttering in her chest. Link smirked before gently smashing their bodies together in such a way that contradicted the young man's usually bashful demeanor that Zelda was baffled and questioning whether or not that this was exactly the boy she had fallen in love with. He dipped his head down suddenly, leaning his forehead against her own.

"I've been waiting so long to hear those words." he announced, turning them around while kicking his door shut. "I love you too, Zel." he added, pressing his lips firmly against hers, his hand moving from her chin to the back of her head, his fingers becoming twisted in her lemon hued hair, while the other grasped her rear resulting in a shy squeak from the depths of the young woman's throat.

The sound lead Link to further his actions, sliding his hand up between Zelda's shoulder blades and tilt her entire body back, his mouth leaving her lips and skillfully trailing down to the sensitive flesh of her throat in a line of soft kisses that left her flustered. Zelda moaned from the action and allowed her heroic lover to nip at her skin all while she squirmed and nodded in approval.

Until she realized something. _It's all moving too fast._ "L-Link -"

"Zel, I'm alive." he interrupted without warning, his lustful demeanor completely diminished. The Spirit Maiden blinked, tilted her chin towards her chest so that she could scan her hero's face, waiting for an answer.

"I know that, silly." she stated as he eased her back into an upright position. Link stepped away and sighed, his signature, sheepish facial expression in tact. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to know that." he said softly, "You'll find me, Zel."

"What do you mean?! You're right in front of me -" she paused in mid-sentence, her eyes trailing to Link's hands. They were transparent, almost as if he was fading away into nothingness. She pinched her eyebrows together. "W-What's happening?" Was her initial response, though she already knew the answer. She was in a dream.

"It's going to be okay, Zel." Link answered, nearing her once more, their faces inches apart in a portion of a second. "I hate this."

"Link, I'm so confused. I'm lost . . ." Zelda retorted, shaking her head, hands quivering at her sides. "Please don't go!" she added, lunging at the young man, only to go through his body. Confused and horrified, she whipped back around on her heels with teary eyes, only to see a remorseful gaze looking back at her. "Please!" she plead all while the surroundings began to be devoured by darkness.

"Zel . . . " Link trailed off, extending a hand out to her. Zelda didn't hesitate to reach out for him in an attempt to entwine their fingers if just to feel his warmth, only for him to vanish the moment they made contact. But then his voice lingered in her head, saying, _"It's time to wake up."_

Zelda shot up in bed, her breathing hitched, throat parched, eyes wide and bearing all-too-familiar salty drops blooming underneath her azure irises, one hand planted firmly upon her chest where her heart laid just beneath her rib-cage while the other was burrowed into the hard mattress beneath her, supporting her upper body. Sweat was beaded across the plane of her forehead, dampening her short, lemon blonde fringe and causing a few strands to stick to her temples. She gulped and clamped her eyes shut, forcing herself into a state of calmness that was short lived by a soft pounding on the wooden door of the room she had chose to sleep in.

"Y-Yeah?" she choked out, her blue gaze going across the overall bare and bland room, stopping on the door as if she could see the person on the other side. Link noisily shifted outside the door, his belt buckle rattling against the wooden frame.

"Is everything alright? I heard you scream." he stated, an undertone of concern laced into his husky voice. Zelda took a deep breath through her nostrils and nodded, as if reassuring herself that she was, in fact, 'okay'.

"Um, yeah." she said, standing up from the bed, her feet landing on the blankets and sheets that were once neatly on the bed but must have been kicked off during her slumber. "I was just dreaming is all." she elaborated, heading towards the backpack she had left near the foot of the bed with the intentions of grabbing a fresh change of garb for the day's undoubtedly stressful events.

"Okay." Link remarked after a pregnant pause of silence. "Get ready and eat a little something, then we'll leave. Kakariko is still a good distance from here." he added in dismay. Zelda stiffened, her backpack in her hands, a startled expression flaring across her soft features.

"How much longer will it take us to get there?" she inquired, wedging her bottom lip in-between her teeth in anticipation. Link shifted once again, his silence thoughtful and calculating.

"If we travel eight hours today we should make it there by night fall." his calm answer carried into the room. Zelda groaned and plopped back down on the bed, her knees and the bottoms of her feet dully aching from the realization that they would have to endure another day of non-stop, quick pace walking for eight hours where they had to support her weight the entirety of the time. Again.

"Alright . . ." she murmured in defeat while pulling out the single towel she brought. "I'm going to take a shower. It won't take me long to get ready."

"I thought you took one last night?"

Zelda rolled her eyes at her Chosen Hero's inquiry, the smallest of smirks tugging at her chapped pink lips. "That's besides the point," she said, "I'm sure I'll be all sweaty and gross by night time."

She heard a murmur of 'women' out in the hall way to which she giggled softly into one of her hands as Link's footsteps became audible before disappearing further down the hall. With a feeling of being lighter, she flitted across the creaky floor and into the equally bare bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later she reemerged, damp and darkened blonde hair matted and clinging to the contours of her back, ending just above her rounded rump, her vanilla colored skin tinted a light pink from the heat of the bath water. She sighed contentedly as she made her way back to the single bed centered in the room, her eyes set on the backpack propped against one of its wooden legs.

Zelda plopped down on the bed and snatched the bag up from the floor, searching through its contents until she came across what she was looking for with a 'aha!'. The item - more specifically, items - she just so happened to be hunting for was a pink lacy bra along with a matching pair of panties. They seemed a little too extravagant for such an adventure as she was traversing, but they just so happened to be one of the only pairs she had bought from Sera back in Ordon.

Lingerie making and selling was a side business that Sera ran exclusively for the women of the village. Apparently she had been doing so for years according to Ilia. Sera claimed that she had wanted to 'put her sewing skills and undeniable taste in fashion' to good use. Zelda was thankful for the business or else she would have been currently running around commando - an idea which was completely inappropriate and unappealing to the Spirit Maiden.

**...**

It turned out that the Eldin Province was just as hot as ever - despite the autumn season. Zelda huffed and puffed, dragging her feet behind her as she trailed on wobbly legs behind Link whom acted as if it wasn't over one-hundred degrees outside, walking at a quick pace, unwavering. Zelda sighed and licked her cracked lips. Sweat had collected on her skin, annoyingly enough, and left her feeling even more uncomfortable. Not that that should even be possible.

If she had the courage she would have stopped and demanded a break to cool off to prevent her from dying from hyperthermia. Zelda tugged at her tunic top, irritated that the soft cloth insisted on clinging to her damp flesh like a second skin. "It's **_ridiculously_** hot." she finally announced as they began a trudge up a short, barren slope, the soil beneath her boots hard and cracked. Link turned his head to the side, his azure irises landing on her figure.

"I know." he quipped with a nod. "There's an oasis up ahead. We can refill our canteens and take a short breather."

"Thank the Goddesses!" Zelda moaned, her posture suddenly straightening, her feet no longer being dragged behind her out of anxiety. She could already feel the sensation of cool water flooding her parched mouth and slithering down her tensed throat, settling in a satisfied mass of liquid in her belly. The thought made her lick her lips once more and swallow hard.

"We'll have to be quiet though." Link pointed out, "Splashing water or anything may alert nearby hostiles."

"Yeah. I figured as much." she muttered, dropping her gaze momentarily.

About ten minutes later they wound through a rocky pass and were greeted by the sight of a small pond surrounded by cacti and stones. The water itself was as a clear as a mirror, shimmery and inviting. Zelda let out a sigh of relief and broke out into a run, removing her important gear and equipment before diving into the pond once in reach. A moment later she reemerged, soaked and cooled. Link shook his head and let a small smile break out across his face as he reached the water's edge and crouched down.

"Ah, this feels amazing. I don't even care that I ruined my hair." Zelda mumbled, floating across the water on her back, its icy edges lapping at her skin.

"I hope you don't mind drinking sweaty water." Link remarked, dipping his empty canteen into the liquid. The water bubbled as it was swallowed by the metal container. Zelda rolled her eyes and up righted herself.

"I'm sure there has been worse in this water." she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Link shot back with a teasing smirk making itself known on his lips. Zelda narrowed her eyes into a glare and huffed. "That's what I thought, Zel." he added, attaching his canteen back on his side before standing and going to fetch Zelda's own from a pocket on the side of her backpack.

"Jerk." she grumbled while Link unscrewed the lid off the top of her canteen and crouched once more, dipping it in the water.

"I can't help that I'm right." he retorted, placing Zelda's canteen back in its proper place. Zelda huffed and splashed water onto Link, causing him to jump in surprise. She covered her mouth and giggled at his response. "Hey!"

"I couldn't help - eek!" Zelda yelped when something hard wrapped around one of her ankles and jerked her deeper into the water. She kicked against the offender's grip and gave Link a frantic expression. "Help!" she squeaked just as she was drug underneath the water's surface, her breath taken away.

Underneath the surface Zelda struggled and kicked, her lack of air sending her body into panic mode. It was as if a vine was wrapped around her throat, her lungs burning and tightening with each passing second. Through the haze she forced her eyes open and was horrified to see a bony hand with peeling, discolored flesh wrapped securely around her ankle, its nails digging into her flesh.

In a last attempt to free herself, Zelda scrunched up and clenched the hand, trying her best to pry its fingers off of her ankle. It only resulted in her peeling back more loose flesh and muscle. The next thing she knew was its hideous face came into view, its blank, pearly irises followed by its slack jaw with jagged, stained teeth. As her vision darkened she clamped her eyes shut and awaited the pain that was bound to follow.

Just as its teeth skimmed her calf, the hand clamped around her ankle was jerked away and another, more fleshy, hand grabbed her upper arm and yanked her to the surface. Her eyes flew open as the warm air hit her skin and her lungs were filled with precious oxygen. She immediately pulled away from her savior and kicked to the edge of the oasis and clambered out. The moment she was completely out of the water she collapsed and gulped down air, her back heaving up and down, her mind completely blank with fear.

**...**

Fear had obviously taken its toll on Zelya.

After what occurred at the oasis they had packed up their things, changed clothes, and discarded the old, along with their canteens, fearful of the water being contaminated. During the entire process Zelya kept to herself with her head tucked close to her chest, her eyes downcast the whole time. When Link inquired about her well being she just shrugged and went on.

Now, a mile away from Kakariko, she was still silent, clearly wrapped up in her own thoughts, head bowed, shoulders slumped as if she just suffered a loss. And perhaps, in a way, Zelya had. Link had survived many near-death experiences, and each time they opened his eyes to the fragility of life and molded him into the very warrior that he was currently. Perhaps she was accepting what had transcended and needed a moment by herself? He gulped. Or what if she desired comfort?

He sighed and glanced down a moment before lifting his eyes back skyward.

Limestone crunched beneath his boots and dirt lapped at his heels, a gentle breeze carrying dust across the rocky terrain. In the distance a small, wooden bridge came into view, and out from it were two towering, red stoned cliffs that were split down the center where a reinforced metal and wooden gate stood, sealed shut by a thick metal chain, that due to weight, hung almost to the ground. Instantly Link recognized the set up.

"Just beyond that gate is Kaka - " he began, pausing when Zelya stopped walking and turned towards him, a tight, serious expression in-tact. He blinked and allowed her to near him.

"How do you do it? Huh?" she questioned weakly. "How do you go through much and never get scared?" Link gave a soft smirk and shook his head.

"I do get scared. But there's some things you've got to do. I would rather risk my own life than to see others get hurt." he said, then glanced down at his left hand. He removed his glove to reveal the Triforce symbol that stained the flesh on the backside of his palm. "I know that a lot assume that it's a burden to be the supposed 'chosen one' - the one destined to save Hyrule. But I never looked at it that way. I always saw it as a way to make a difference. To get others out of harm's way." Zelya placed a hand over her chest.

"Thank you, Link. That's what I needed to hear." she said then turned her attention towards the gate in the distance, a determined expression replacing the once forlorn one on her visage. "Now, let's get to Kakariko." Link put his glove back on and nodded.

"Yeah, but . . . things might get harder from here on out." he pointed out, eyeing her with concern. "Do you think you're up for that?" She grinned deviously.

"Yeah. Bring it on." _It's about time I tried harder to get you back, sleepyhead. _

**...**

**Sorry that that absolutely sucked! Ugh. Hardest chapter to write to date. It's probably where I haven't updated in so long and am focused on saving up for college that I've lost interest slightly. But I'm going to try my hardest on the next chapter. I feel like this one is a disappointment of sorts. -_- Plus I almost rushed it to get it updated. Which is bad.**

**Anyways, please tell me what you thought and give suggestions on scenes you would like to see happen at some point!**


	11. Those Who Lurk Within

**Author's Note: I'm not surprised with the lack of support on the last chapter, honestly. xD It was . . . pathetic and a building chapter, indeed. However, I hope this one is more eventful and what you, the readers, desire. Um, it does contain torture - though, I have never tried actually writing a torture scene, so I hope that it is decent. Anyways, please let me know what you think! It always helps me update. (: **

**...**

**Chapter Ten: ****Those Who Lurk Within**

**...**

By the time Link and Zelda reached the great gate outside of Kakariko the moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the path before them in a light veil of blue. The female of the duo sighed with relief, exhausted and limping, one arm draped around the male's shoulders while one of his strong arms was wrapped firmly around her waist to give additional support. Her ankle was lightly sprained and swollen, the result of the oasis incident earlier that day, and the reason for her hindered mobility. She had been able to walk for a few hours before it became agonizingly painful and forced her to limp and require Link's help. Thankfully Zelda had opted to pack a first aid kit and had put good use to the roll of bandages contained within or else she would even be worse off, no doubt.

As they neared the gate two guards clad in silvery armor baring the royal insignia on the chest-plates stepped forward, each with a sword and shield in their hands, their legs bent at the knees as they prepared themselves. Link and Zelda stopped walking and the former gave the latter a nod before pulling away. "Can you stand on your own?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Zelda said softly, her eyes going to the guards, "Will everything be alright with them?" Link grinned.

"Yeah, they'll recognize me. I worked with them a lot during the bulk of Hyrule Castle's reconstruction." he said and went on his way. Once in a ten foot radius from one another, Link gave a wave while the guards dropped their fighting stances and straightened their spines in recognition.

"Well, I'll be! If it isn't Hyrule's Hero." one of them greeted and sheathed his sword followed by removing his helmet to reveal a thicket of red, curly hair on top of his head with a thick beard to match. Link chuckled.

"I told you not to call me that." the hero remarked with a shake of his head. The guards didn't respond and they fell into silence. Zelda slowly approached, limping.

Just as the tension in the air began to thicken and the lingering silence became uncomfortable, "It's nice to see you're alive. Perhaps you can save us from this plague." said the guard on the left as he, too, removed his helmet.

"I don't know about all that. But I'm going to try to do something." Link replied, his left-hand rising up and over his shoulder, the tips of his fingers brushing across the hilt of the Master Sword as if for reassurance. Zelda stepped forward and gave a heavy sigh of relief, sweat beaded across her reddened face.

"Who are you?" the other guard inquired, bushy brown eyebrows raised high on his forehead. Zelda smiled kindly.

"I'm Zelya." she answered then thumbed in Link's direction, "His traveling companion."

"I'm Falin and this 'ere is Teri. By the way, you seem wounded." the red-headed one commented, his emerald gaze flickering down to her legs, knowing well that a leg or ankle injury was the leading cause of a limp. "You weren't bit by any chance, were you?" Zelda shook her head.

"That's a strange question." she mumbled, eyebrows knotted between her eyes. Teri frowned and raised a hand to his face, his fingers twisting his brown beard.

"How is that strange?" he questioned after a pause. Link shrugged.

"You asked almost as if she were dangerous." Link pointed out, his sharp gaze calculating. Falin blinked, a look of realization flashing across his burly features.

"I take it you don't know the severity of the situation we are in." Falin muttered to which Link and Zelda shook their heads 'no'. Teri pursed his lips and walked away, unsheathing his sword once more and began to pace in front of the gate.

"You explain, I'll be sure to keep watch in the meanwhile." he said in a hushed tone that completely betrayed his earlier friendly exterior. Zelda suddenly felt a pang of dread swell within her chest.

"I'll start from the beginning." Falin said as he leaned against the sturdy gate behind him. "A plague began to wreck havoc within the Castle, starting in the barracks, that turned men into mindless, flesh-eating monsters; they were dead but not dead; still functioning though they knew little of what they did or recognized whom they killed. If bitten, and you survived, you would become infected and soon succumb to your fever, your heart stopping momentarily before it fluttered to life and you become one of them - the undeads as we call them. Apparently Princess Zelda never caught word of what was going on before she was captured."

"Teri, I, and a few of the other remaining guards went to rescue the Princess, however, she was already missing. So, we evacuated the survivors and led them here. We reinforced the gates and built them about five feet higher. It's the only safe haven as far as we are concerned. We have ran expeditions to other nearby villages, but most have been infested with undeads and others are completely empty. Any survivors have been brought back here." Link and Zelda stood in silence.

"We have a rule though," Teri pointed out from his position about ten feet away from the gate, eyes peering into the distance. Zelda tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear and gulped.

"What's that?" she asked meekly. Teri turned towards her, his face taut and all serious in expression. His hand tightened around the steel hilt of his sword.

"All undeads are to be killed on sight. And those that are infected are to be either killed or quarantined until they turn - then be killed as well." he answered without missing a beat. Link scowled.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to find a cure before slaughtering the infected? Tell me that!" he snapped. Zelda bobbed her head in agreement. "Instead of just waiting around for them to turn, do something - "

"I have." a voice from behind the gate said. All four on the other side averted eyes and attention to the strong frame. A moment passed before a 'click' was heard and the gate opened to reveal a tan-faced man with thick brown hair that reached his rear and a torch in one of his hands.

"Renado." Link said in surprise. He then sighed and a lopsided smile came to his lips. "I'm glad to see that you're safe."

"As I am about you." Renado replied, taking a step forward. "Please, come in. We can continue our conversation as we walk."

"Hold on." Link said and went back to Zelda's side. She looked at him curiously.

"I'll be fine to walk on my own." she told him sternly. But he wouldn't have any of that. Instead he bent forward and scooped her up into his arms the same way a groom would sweep his blushing bride off of her feet. Zelda squeaked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Put me down." she hissed immediately afterwards, kicking in his arms. Link's grasp only tightened.

"Zel." he said, his tone deep and husky and firm. After that Zelda quieted her temper and discomfort and allowed him to pack her without question. Link then followed Renado through the narrow pass cut between the stone mountain.

"As I was saying earlier: I have tried to save many from changing. I don't turn away the sickly because I'm afraid." Renado stated, "Simply cleaning the wounds does not help. Nor does dousing the flesh in water from the sacred spring." He gave a heavy sigh. "Nothing I have done has even begun to faze or soothe the infected wounds. It continues to spread throughout the body and the fever consumes the mind like a raging wildfire with no end."

"Do you have any idea as to how this all started?" Zelda asked, tears of empathy and concern stinging the corners of her eyes. Renado shook his head.

"I have not a clue." he answered, ashamed. "All I know is that it has already dwarfed our country. Very few of the populace remains and most are infected and no longer themselves. Once a fever has boiled for too long, even if cured, the mind no longer works as it previously did." Link's grip tightened painfully against Zelda's flesh.

"Ouch, Link, you're hurting me." she whimpered, her words falling on deaf ears.

"So, you're saying that once you're infected - even if you're cured - the only way out is death?" Link demanded hotly, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The older male glanced sideways towards the younger, a deep breath made noticeable through his nostrils. Meanwhile, suspense built within Zelda's chest.

"I'm afraid so." Renado answered. Link shook his head defiantly.

"If there is a cure out there somewhere, it's our duty to find it and save Hyrule from becoming nothing but another page in the history books!" Link snapped.

Renado shot him a heated glare and said: "How can one function with decayed flesh and a broken mind? How can one recover from that? Can you tell me that, Link?" Link became silent. "All that would be waiting for them once cured would be pain and suffering because of their deep flesh wounds! And even if their minds returned, which is medically impossible, how would they react to being told that they ate on the flesh of those they knew; be it their sons or daughters or mothers and fathers or siblings or closest friends?"

Zelda felt Link's hands tremble against her as his face lost tension, his blue irises heavy with sorrow. "There really is no way to bring them back, huh?" he said more to himself than anyone. "Jaggle, a fellow Ordonian, he was the first . . ." he winced, "undead . . . that I saw. And the first I had to kill." Renado stopped walking and placed a hand on Link's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"Had you not done what you had, then others from the village would have died or suffered. You had no choice." Renado reassured him. Link's blue stare shifted upwards, landing on Renado's kind features.

"That's just it," he said, "Ilia and Bo, they both were killed by Jaggle. Their bodies were too mangled for them to . . . reanimate." A pained expression grew onto Renado's visage and he immediately had to turn away from the two.

"I am sorry for your losses." Renado murmured just as they entered the village.

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. It's mine." Link retorted as he took in the surroundings. The village streets were lined with tents and new homes were already in the process of being built, no doubt a result of the sudden population surplus. Since it was late at night not a single soul was out and about.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened." Renado replied. "Just be thankful that more weren't killed or that you yourself was not infected."

"I would rather it have been me than them." Link mumbled. Zelda frowned.

"Link, I hate when you get down on yourself." she stated, tucking her chin against her chest. "Please, cheer up. Ilia nor Mayor Bo would want you to mope like this. They would want you to go on and save Hyrule." Link felt a smile twitch at the corners of his lips.

"Thanks, Zel." he said just as Renado opened the front door of his house.

"I have a spare bedroom down in the cellar now. If you wish, you two can stay down there. There are two beds after all." Renado said, turning towards the two. Link entered calmly, Zelda still firmly in his arms, and looked about. It looked the same except there was a new wooden table and another bed in which Luca's sleeping form currently occupied. The young girl looked practically the same other than her hair being down to the middle of her back now and her eyebrows appearing slightly thinner.

"Thank you." Link said as he started for the center of the room. Zelda bobbed her head in agreement.

"Yeah, you don't know how much it means to us that you are willing to let us stay in your home." she chirped, peeking over Link's shoulder at the man. Renado smiled kindly and gave a quiet, hearty laugh.

"We have to hold on to what's left of the humanity in our hearts at times like these or else we'll become nothing but untrusting souls, living on instinct." he said and took a seat on one of the wooden chairs placed about the room. "Besides, I owe Link. He did play the leading role in saving Hyrule from an earlier despair." Link stopped at the top of the stairs turned his head to the side, viewing Renado out of his peripheral vision.

"I'm not the only one who did something; Rusl, you, Ashei, Thelma - everyone had a role to play." Link retorted fervently. "If anything - I owe you. How many times did you stop me from dying? Every time I got injured I came back here and every time you took me in until I was good to go." Renado smiled.

"Modesty and unwillingness to take credit for your feats; such is the way of the Chosen Hero. Or so is prophesied." he pointed out. Link sighed.

"I'm just a simple goat-herd. Nothing more. Nothing less." the young man stated and turned his stare back to the stairs. "Goodnight, Renado." In Link's arms, Zelda, gave a gentle smile. If only she could be as carefree.

**...**

The following day Zelda found herself wondering around Kakariko Village, wide-eyed and eager to sight-see. The buildings were, surprisingly short of impressive and nearly in shambles, clearly in need of renovations. Out on the dusty streets people chatted and walked about as some of the tents were used to set up shops, some children played as if nothing had happened while others clung to their mothers or fathers, petrified. To see a group of people in such a state brought a pain to sear deep within Zelda's heart and leave her unsettled.

The sun was nestled high in the sky and beat down on the small, overpopulated village, causing most to walk around in just the most necessary clothing; short and thin in material. Even Zelda wore only a simple pale blue dress that hung just above her knees and the sleeves stopping at her elbows, though she retained her knee-high brown boots. Being in the Eldin region she wasn't surprised it was agonizingly hot, however, she detested hot weather. She was more of a spring person when everything was being reborn or changing; the flowers, the budding leaves of the trees, sacred butterflies, and the turning of grass. She gave a contented sighed and shut her eyes, an image of the lush Faron Woods from her respective time period coming to mind. The only thing missing was the fresh face of her best friend, clothed in his ironically, but oh-so-fitting, green tunic.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and was snapped out of her internal pondering. She yelped nearly tumbled to the ground when a strong hand grasped her elbow and kept her on her feet. Zelda blinked and squinted until her eyes focused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." she said, eyeing the stranger. Whomever it was had their face obscured by a heavy black hood that hung far enough down that all she could even see of his visage was an appealing set of lips and an angular jaw-line. The stranger shook his head.

"No, my apologies." he said with a bow, "I should have been paying more attention." Zelda cocked her head to the side, her ever-curious gaze flickering up in an attempt to peer through the shadow cast by the strange man's hood. He took a step back however to prevent her from doing so and turned away. "You know, you have a strange resemblance to Princess Zelda. Are you a relative?" Zelda's throat tightened, eyes widened, and her heart clenched tightly in her chest. How had he . . . ?

"No." she denied a little too hastily. She then added: "It's been a while since someone has asked me that." The man gave a nod. Then there was a pause.

The man broke the silence and stated, "Well, if you had darker hair, you could pass as her twin." Zelda gave a weak smile.

"Um, t-thanks." she stammered hesitantly, grasping her left shoulder with her right-hand while her other hand lay idly at her side, her gaze down cast. The man released a charming chuckle from his lips.

"You act as if that's an insult of sorts." he said, "Anyways, where is Link? I haven't seen him in a long while and thought I saw you with him earlier." Zelda frowned.

"He's busy." she stated, eyebrows arched. It wasn't a lie. He had disappeared early that morning and still had yet to return. According to Renado he had headed off to meet with the Gorons. Had her ankle not been hurting she would have went off in search of him. But Renado advised against it; he was concerned about the scratch on her ankle. He said an infection may be setting in and that if she wanted to continue to walk it would be best if she didn't stray too far from his side. Therefore she was left to wonder the village on her own. She had pouted at that; Link was a fantastic tour guide.

"Hmm," the other began, a frown in-tact.

"Do you want me to tell him you wanted to see him? What's your name - "

"No, I'll see him later on." he interrupted coldly, "Just tell him that I said: 'The Mistress of Twilight has returned, though bound and threatened as the Light's Maiden. Both tied and gagged, laying closer to death's door step with each day that passes.' He'll know what I mean." Zelda scowled.

"But who do you want me to tell him said it?" she inquired. A menacing grin appeared on the man's face, his eyes glowing red through the veil of darkness cast by his hood. Zelda took a step back, a chill of terror running up and down her spine.

"A shadow." he answered before his body tore apart, taking the form of crows and fluttered away, disappearing into nothingness. Zelda fell onto her rump and stared at the spot where the man once stood, petrified and confused as to what exactly had just transpired before her very eyes. The only explanation was magic. But a dark form of it.

After she had prayed at the temples across the Surface in her own time, she had awoken some magical abilities within herself. She had a weak healing spell that used a lot of her energy therefore was rarely used and she could cast simple light spells; an orb of light from the tip of her dagger or short-sword for instance. But that was about it. Everything else was buried deep within the recesses of her soul - her forgotten memories that were unreachable at that point.

When she got to her feet she noticed that, oddly, no one around her seemed to notice anything. It was almost as if the mysterious being had never been there to begin with. Perhaps he was just a mere illusion - a spell. Or perhaps he had launched his soul from his body, astral projecting to her very location to get his message to Link. But if either were the case, why didn't he just appear before Link himself?

"Zelya." a voice called from behind her. She turned on her heels and wasn't surprised to see Renado standing there. He beckoned her to him. "I need to look at your ankle once more if you don't mind."

"Oh . . . okay." she murmured and started his way, pausing only to glance over her shoulder at a flock of crows perched high on the only inn in the village. She shook her head. She was certain that she had seen the black crows from earlier disappear.

**...**

"So, this is the mighty ruby that the light spirit spoke of?" Link murmured to himself, rolling the ruby stone over in his palm carefully, eyeing it with a calculating gaze as if it were a tiny explosive in his hand. The Goron Leader bobbed his head enthusiastically.

Early that morning, when every child and adult still slumbered in their beds or cots, Link had sneaked out of Renado's house and conversed privately with Eldin, the light spirit of the spring. It had told him to return to him once he received the ruby that slumbered within the fiery runes of Death Mountain. Thankfully when he traveled to Death Mountain the Goron Leader had the ruby locked away in chest - outside of the fiery temple within the mountain and willingly gave the beloved jewel to him as if it were as unimportant as something like a wooden spoon. Not that he were complaining.

"You have our trust, brother. You can keep the ruby for as long as you need it." the leader chirped. Link gave one of his iconic lopsided smiles and nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks." he said and went on his way.

The moment he was in a secluded area, the path winding path back to Kakariko Village, Link took a more in-depth observation of the ruby. It was perfectly circular and had a flat back and front, while the edge around was smooth and rounded. It was easy to peer into and see one's reflection as clear as the sky itself. But what stood out was the engraving of the Triforce contained within the stone. He knotted his eyebrows between his eyes, the corners of his lips pulled downward. What importance did such a tiny stone bare? Money wise he may be able to get two red rupees out of it unless it was some cherished heirloom that many jewelers desired.

Just when he was about to give up, he accidentally bumped the stone against the Triforce marring the flesh on the back of his left-hand (he had conveniently forgotten to put on his gloves); an immediate reaction was the result. The Triforce engraving within the stone glowed brightly along with the Triforce insignia upon his hand. Link stared wide-eyed when suddenly his muscles began to burn and his bones began to pop, he cried out in pain and caved into himself, dropping to his knees as the pain only increased. His ribs seemed to groan as they bent and his spine stretch, all the while his stomach did flip-flops leaving him nauseous and weak. And just when it seemed there was no end to the agony, it stopped.

Link opened his eyes when it was all over and shook his head. He blinked and waited until his vision cleared then looked around. His senses were heightened; his vision was sharper, the stones even had a stronger scent, and his hearing was so grand that he could even hear the fluttering of an unknown bug's wings. _This can't be happening._ He thought to himself, glancing down at where his hands should be only to see furry paws in their stead, the ruby laying idly between them on the dry, cracked earth below.

The light spirit had wanted him to regain his ability to transform into a beast. He doubted Zelya would take too kindly to such a talent as most seemed to flee in terror at the sight of him when he was in his feral form. Instead of seeing a friendly animal that was actually trying to save them, all they saw was sharp teeth and rippling muscles underneath a shiny black and white coat; a killing machine. Not that he blamed any of those that ran from him, flailing and screaming as if they were mad. He would have taken down an animal that favored him in appearance if it meant protecting someone he cared for. It was human instinct.

Link touched the back of his left paw against the gem once more and clamped his eyes shut as pain followed shortly after. The shifting of his bones and muscles sickened him, but he endured and found himself in his human form a moment later. Relieved, he picked up the jewel with his right hand and tucked it away into one of the pouches on the back of his belt. Though the transformation from man to beast and beast to man was uncomfortable and highly painful, he knew the ability would come in handy. The problem was if he should tell Zelya or if he should convince her to stay in Kakariko for the rest of his journey. Obviously the latter choice was what he desired so that she would be kept safe, but knowing her, she would leave and attempt to track him down if he left without her. And that would spell disastrous. If she died searching for him, he would only blame himself.

The path back down to Kakariko from Death Mountain wasn't nearly as long on the way up had been. He wasn't nearly as exhausted or worried, but excited that he was step closer to returning peace to Hyrule and relieve its citizens of this plague. At least that was what his goal was.

When he reached the village, people were still out and about, chatting and getting daily chores finished. Many greeted Link's presence with a wave and a kind smile, both which he returned, albeit bashfully and modestly. Some of the young and single older women giggled at his actions, the younger blushing while the older gave flirtatious, lustful glances. Whispers of his defeat over Ganondorf and his actions towards saving Hyrule during Twilight's descent resounded around the village, much to his displeasure, but he kept his mouth shut nonetheless and made his way to Renado's home.

Luca greeted him at the door with a sullen expression, a bowl of soup settled in her hands. "It's best that you not go in there right now. Father is tending to Ms. Zelya's ankle right now." she said then pushed the soup into his hands. Link blinked and balanced the bowl into his hands.

"Is . . . everything alright?" he inquired, concern wrenched across his facial features. Luca turned her head to the side, her cocoa colored irises gazing intently on the ground. "Luca, answer me. Please."

"That wound on Ms. Zelya's ankle - it's - it's infected." she muttered, "Father is afraid that there may be nothing that we can do. Her fever is already starting to rise. She didn't even notice until about ten minutes ago when she collapsed with fatigue." Link shoved the soup against Luca's chest. She caught it and looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm going inside." he answered and let himself in. Luca followed after silently, knowing that there was no room to argue with the adult. Especially Link when it concerned the well-being of those he cared for.

**...**

With each lash the leather whip dug into the sensitive skin of Princess Zelda's back, effortlessly splitting flesh and spewing blood onto her torturer. The Hyrule leader arched her back and fought against the chains that bound her tender wrists and ankles, shameful whimpers escaping past her bloodied lips that seemed to only fuel her captor's rage. The whip cracked over and over, lashing against her back, Zelda screaming out in response, her voice strained and frail, the intense, burning, stinging pain unbearable.

Her consciousness veered in and out, looming black shadows overtaking her peripheral vision. Her back ached as if scalding hot water had been poured on her bare flesh followed by nails digging into the burns relentlessly. Zelda suddenly lurched forward, liquid spilling past her lips and onto the ground, leaving a foul taste in her dry mouth. She winced.

"There's no hope for you." her captor said, "I can feel it."

"Shut up." Zelda snarled weakly, the words broken. Her captor made a 'tsk' sound before hovering his index finger over one of the many open, long, wide gashes on her back.

"You want to say that again?" he inquired arrogantly.

"Shut. Up." she repeated in a firmer tone. The mysterious being made the same 'tsk' sound before thrusting his finger into her wound and twisting. Zelda cried out in pain and arched her back in an attempt to get away. The man just cackled and removed his digit from the wound, blood soaking his finger to the knuckle.

"That's what I thought." he stated in an approving tone. The Princess just dropped her head, tears silently leaking from her eyes, burning her raw cheeks. Much to her dismay, her body began to quiver and go limp against her chains, the cuffs digging uncomfortably into her wrists, reopening old wounds while forming new ones. Blood soaked her once new dress, her back bleeding profusely.

"I suppose I should close those up before you bleed out." her captor murmured as if an after thought, his heavy boots thudding against the ground as he approached her back. Zelda was silent as he gripped the collar of her dress and split the mangled material down to bottom of her back, pushing the cloth out of his way. She shivered against his fingertips as they slid over her spine, prodding the wounds as he took in the severity of his work. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"I . . . don't know what you mean . . ." she answered, her azure eyes lackluster, her facial expression blank.

"I'll give you another chance." he hissed, his hand feeling warmer against her back suddenly. Zelda jerked forward in an attempt to get away, but the effort was to no avail. He kept just pressing his hand forward. "Have. You. Learned. Your. Lesson?" he asked, his hand feeling hotter with each passing second.

"I refuse to falter to the likes of you!" Princess Zelda snapped, her teeth bared.

"We'll see about that, you fool." he retorted, "I could have cleanly fixed these wounds in a civil, painless manner but you've given me no choice." he added, his hand suddenly engulfed by flames. Zelda's body naturally attempted to recoil from the sudden heat near the center of her back, but her bindings would not allow as such. "You will suffer for defying me!" he howled, slamming his hand against her back, the fire spreading over her wounds.

Zelda released a broken, high-pitched scream of pain and threw her head back, her entire body violently shaking. Zelda had never felt such pain in her life. The flame engulfing her back was so hot that it felt like her skin was just melting from her back, the tender muscle flayed. Am I going to die?

"Stop!**_ PLEASE_**!" she shrieked as the burning only persisted, devouring more of her delicate skin, scarring and peeling it effortlessly. The man smirked and remained deathly silent, his hand unrelenting until her back was scorched dark red and grayish, her wounds successfully cauterized. Zelda slumped forward the moment he stopped, her breathing hitched, her gaze unfocused. "I'm impressed, Princess." he said, "Most people pass out from such pain."

"Fuck you." Zelda grumbled gruffly, letting go of her royal, regal persona, as she glanced over he shoulder, a soft flame still burning in her shimmery irises. Her captor scowled and shook his head.

"How . . . unbecoming of a Princess whom is well-known for her pristine manners and ability to hold her tongue." he spat, walking around to the front of her. Zelda vaguely became aware of her top-lacking upper torso, wounding her dignity, though she knew it could not be helped - and as such, she kept her head high, despite the fact she was slightly delirious from the intense throbbing and stinging her back was enduring.

"Maybe this will finally make you learn your lesson you pathetic, useless excuse for a woman!" he hissed, reaching over his shoulder and unsheathing his sword. Zelda's stare was unwavering as he lifted the blade in one of his hands while the other cuffed her chin and tilted her head back. The sharp, cool steel of the sword then became pressed to her throat just enough to draw blood. She winced.

"Do it. Kill me." she challenged, emotionless. A smirk came across his lips.

"You have served your purpose. Link and the Spirit Maiden have already begun their journey. I have already . . . crossed paths with the maiden. Link and I shall soon collide." he accorded in a sickeningly sweet tone as he pulled his sword back and rose it above his head. "How should I end you? A horizontal slash, taking your pretty head off your shoulders? Or perhaps a diagonal slash, cutting through your left shoulder down through your chest and out through your right hip? Or a vertical one, right between your eyes? I may even pierce a vital organ and leave you to bleed out instead."

"I'm not afraid of you." Zelda stated, her voice calm and even.

"I figured as much the moment you attempted to heal Midna's fingers. Tch. Such a shame." he said, "You should be afraid. I could easily end you and your country. Leaving nothing but soulless bodies wondering around, spreading an incurable disease to neighboring countries until they were all that was left."

"Link will stop you before it comes to that." she retorted fervently, teeth bared. The man chuckled.

"We'll see about that." he said and brought his blade down, aiming for her shoulder. Zelda's eyes widened before clamping shut, chin tucked to her chest, her body tensing to prepare for the pain to come. Only it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced up to see the blade trembling in her captor's hand, his mouth pulled back taut.

"Damn it!" he snapped, jerking back and slinging the sword to the side. The blade clanged against the nearby stone wall and clambered to the floor. Oddly, he then grabbed the sides of his head and hunched over as if in pain. "Why now?!" he demanded, falling to his knees, his body trembling. "Guards!" he shouted from his vulnerable position. Immediately two red Bokoblin rushed into the room. "Take her back to her cell. NOW." They nodded and approached Zelda.

The young woman could only stare at the seemingly unstable man with a baffled expression as the two red beasts removed her handcuffs. What is wrong with him? She wondered as one of the Bokoblin goaded her forward, prodding her sore back with its hand. She yelped and stumbled a few feet frontward. Just before she left the room, she glanced over her shoulder and at the trembling man. She couldn't help but wonder if there was some good in him. She scolded herself mentally. Probably not.

**...**

Phase one of the infection, as observed a many time by Renado, was extreme fatigue and nausea. The victim would always become bedridden (unless they bore extremely powerful wills) and unable to stand no matter how much they willed it, all while hurling up the contents of their stomachs until nothing was left in which they would begin to painfully dry heave. During this stage Renado would attempt to heal the infected wound with water from the sacred spring and alcohol plus squeeze cool water over their bodies in an attempt to wane their fever.

Phase two of the infection was hallucinations, heightened fever, and even worse fatigue along with unexplained flesh decay. Speaking was next to impossible, mumbling was easier, yet difficult to understand and most of what was said was gibberish and complete non-sense. During this stage Renado would attempt the above plus using powder in an attempt to firm the decaying, damp skin. Yet, like in the previous stage, all his attempts were futile. Not even sewing the wound shut aided in his efforts.

Phase three of the infection was a comatose-state. The victim would succumb to their fever along with blood loss and become next to lifeless beings. Their skin would become sickeningly pale white, their wounds spreading across the planes of their bodies, leaving the delicate muscle beneath exposed and vulnerable, and their breaths coming out in short, quick pants. At that point, Renado knew there was nothing that he could do. There wasn't enough time to leave the village in search of a cure - and even if he did leave, who was to say that he would make it back? Not to mention the fact that all three phases could happen in just a matter of days - if lucky two weeks.

Phase four was complete takeover of the infection. The victim's heart would stop anywhere between five seconds to a minute - then it would flutter back to life at an impossible rate. Their eyes would be rolled in the back of their heads, their jaws slack, and the scent of death lingering about them. They then craved the flesh of the uninfected, while, strangely, they avoided those that were infected as they were. They were soulless carcasses, functioning on instinct alone, their minds lost - if they were even functioning at all. The fever burned them out, leaving no brain cells to function after all.

When this occurred they were killed instantly. The people had already accepted that their loved one was no longer there, leaving a killer - a flesh-eater- an undead - in their stead. The only thing recognizable about the person was their face, and even that was hard to make out. Therefore, instead of harming others, they knew that their beloved would rather die as would they.

Renado had seen the above occur many times. Enough that it didn't phase him to hear or see it happen anymore. When he saw an undead it was like seeing another rabies invested animal that needed to be slain in order to protect those uninfected and that was what would happen. Of course, he was still human, and he felt sympathy. Such as when he learned that Zelya's wound was in fact, the same as of one of the infected.

The girl didn't even seem to notice until they removed her bandage and fatigue hit her at once. She had to sit down while he picked up her foot and took in the wound once more. It had grown in size, the purple flesh softening around the edges of the deep scratches over her ankle, the veins surrounding the wound were blackened and visible through her pale skin, webbing out about an inch before disappearing from sight.

"It's infected, isn't it?" Zelya inquired, her voice surprisingly calm and even despite her situation. Renado shifted his gaze upward to meet hers. When he didn't respond her jaw noticeably clenched while the tips of her fingernails dug into the wooden chair on which she was perched. "I'm going to die before I even get to save him."

"What do you mean?" Renado asked in a soft tone. Zelya's shoulders hunched and began to shake, tears framing her eyes.

"My friend. He's missing - because of me - and I - I promised myself that I would save him." she answered, lifting one hand to wipe at her unshed tears. "It's always like this, you know?" she said, "I get hurt, he's there for me. He gets hurt, I'm no where in sight. I always need him - but he's strong enough for the both of us. I guess he has to be with a friend like me." Before Renado could remark, Link came barreling through the front door of his house, a concerned expression on his face.

"Zel!" Link said in relief, reaching Zelya's side in the blink of an eye, kneeling with one hand on the back of the chair, the other resting on his knee. Zelya tamed her tears from falling and forced a smile on her face that was unconvincing to everyone in the room. A pained look crossed Link's handsome features. He shifted his blue stare to Renado, "So . . . it's true then?"

"I'm afraid so." Renado answered as he stood from his crouched position. Link, however, remained where he was, a distant look in-tact.

"Link - " Zelya began, but was cut-off.

"It's my fault." Link said, "I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. You didn't even get bit!"

"Apparently, even a scratch is enough to infect someone." Renado interjected, crossing his arms. "It only keeps getting worse. I hope it doesn't become airborne eventually."

"Please don't blame yourself, Link." Zelya plead as she griped the young man's shoulder. She then added, "If anything it's my fault for jumping into the oasis like a careless idiot!" Link shook his head.

"No, I wanted to protect you, damn it! I thought I could handle having you come along with me - but I wasn't strong enough. And now, you're hurt - dying." he growled as he settled on both of his knees. Renado turned around and slipped outside to give the two privacy.

Back inside, Zelda dropped to the ground and embraced Link, the body that housed the soul of even the Link in her own time, and buried her face in the nape of his neck. "We'll make it through this." she said weakly. "There has to be a way." Link pulled away from her as if startled when those words left her lips. "Link?"

"There might be a way." he said and started for the door, when Zelda grasped one of his wrist. Link froze and turned his head to the side so that their eyes could meet.

"There . . . was a strange man that I bumped into earlier. He said he knew you and that he wanted to see you." she said. "He left a message." Link arched his eyebrows, wracking his brain for any strange fellow that he knew. But none that stood out came to mind.

"What did he say?" Link asked. Zelda uncomfortable shifted.

"He said: 'The Mistress of Twilight has returned, though bound and threatened as the Light's Maiden; both tied and gagged, laying closer to death's door step with each day that passes.' And that you would know what he meant." she answered. Link's eyes widened as he turned his torso back around to completely face her.

"Who said it? Did he give you his name?" he demanded going back to her side and kneeled. Zelda leaned backwards, suddenly uncomfortable being in such close proximity with the male.

"When I asked he said 'a shadow'. Before he burst into crows. It was a strange magic - dark magic - that I have never witnessed." Zelda murmured. Link frowned and stood.

"I have a feeling he is the one behind all of this. Or a messenger." he said. Zelda bobbed her head in agreement.

"He kept a cloak over his face, but from what I could tell, he was young." she said, "There was something . . . strange and terrifying about him. I . . ." Zelda trailed off as a wave of nausea hit her. She grasped the sides of her head suddenly and slumped over. It was a feeling she had never had before; being tired beyond rational thought yet on the brink of vomiting all the while feeling extremely flustered. It was unpleasant and she wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible.

"Zel!" Link bellowed, going back to his knees. The female glanced up at him weakly as he scooped her up into his strong arms. Zelda groaned before going limp in his arms, her head collapsing against his chest, all consciousness leaving her. "Renado! Get in here!"

**...**

**_They say death is a curse bestowed on us by God. But death, is a blessing. For it is not the end, but merely the beginning of a different journey._**

**...**

**That is all! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't know how the Princess Zelda scene went as it was my first torture scene. I hope it wasn't under/overdone.**

**On another note, I figured I would give Link and Zelda some trouble in Kakariko all while they learned most of what was going on. I finally decided to call my zombies 'undeads'. How original right? *Sweat drops* But playing a different tune, you guys probably have figured out who our leading villain is now? Correct? xD I'm not going to spit it out in case some of you haven't figured it out, but it is obvious now. Sadly. I liked having the element of suspense on my side. -_-**

**Anyways, please drop a review and tell me what you thought! Oh and tell me what you predict is going to happen later on. I would like to see where you guys think this is leading. (x**


End file.
